Life – Nuestra Vida
by Zhines
Summary: Ada, Leon, Chris y Claire, cuentan su historia desde su punto de vista. Las decisiones que deben tomar según el problema que se les presente. Una familia que no esperaban es el mayor problema para quienes llevan una vida peligrosa - Post RE6 - Clasificado M por lenguaje y contenido adulto.
1. Capítulo 1 — Nuestra Historia

_**León &amp; Ada**_

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM.

Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en **MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS.**

**Nota a mis queridos lectores**

**El Fic fue reordenado cronológicamente, para darle más sentido a la trama.**

**Así que espero sus comentarios al respecto.**

**Saludos**

**#Zhines**

* * *

**_Gracias a mis Betas Reader: Addie Redfield_****_y MissHarperWong27_** **_por ayudarme en mis locuras y darles sentido._**

**Fanfic: Life – Nuestra Vida**

**Prologo**

_La vida, en la mía en particular, no es nada fácil. Nunca me vi como una mujer normal, desde muy pequeña me di cuenta de que mi vida no sería nada normal._

_Pasa el tiempo, y sigo sin tener una vida normal, aunque debo decir, que ha sido una vida de lo más interesante, he tenido altos y bajos. Mi vida ha estado al borde de la muerte más de una vez, a lo largo del camino he hecho muchos aliados y también algunos enemigos, pero definitivamente, hubo un momento en mi vida en que todo empezó a tomar un rumbo diferente, y fue allí cuando conocí, a quien hoy en día sigue siendo, quien hace que mi vida sean aún más interesante de lo que es, pero para que puedan entender mi vida, debo contarles primero quien soy, y quien soy yo, pues empezare por decir que mi nombre, es Ada Wong_

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 1 — Nuestra Historia_**

**_ADA_**

Supe en el momento que vi a Leon en esa villa española, luego de seis largos años sin verlo, que no podría quitarme de encima ese sentimiento que me negué tantas veces y que sentí desde aquella fatídica noche en Raccoon City.

Ese día en tan solo unas pocos horas, Jack Krausser, quien en un principio era mi aliado en esa misión, se pudo dar cuenta sin mucho esfuerzo, que entre Leon y yo, habían sentimientos mucho más allá de una amistad. Ese mismo día, el mismo Líder de la Secta de Los Iluminados, Saddler, se aprovechó de nuestra debilidad para atraparme y atraer a Leon a su trampa. Por supuesto él llego a tiempo para salvar el día, mientras yo por mi parte, nuevamente como en Raccoon City, volví a ayudarlo, dándole un lanza misiles para destruir al desgraciado, además de dejarle una forma de escape.

Claro que tenía que confundirlo, y no tuve más remedio que quitarle a punta de pistola la muestra de las plagas, y huir melodramáticamente en un helicóptero.

Obvio mi traición a Wesker no iba a pasar desapercibida por mucho tiempo; así que me aleje de Wesker, y de todo por un tiempo, hasta que recibí nuevas órdenes de la organización, pues un Jefe que venía directamente desde el Gobierno, estaba muy interesado en mi trabajo, claro aunque indirectamente yo trabajaba para el gobierno estadounidense, debía trabajar por supuesto a la sombras, sin embargo este nuevo estatus, por así decirlo, me daba la oportunidad de hacer ciertas visitas sociales.

Ya tenía 3 meses vigilando todos los movimientos de Leon: cuando se levantaba, que desayunaba, a qué hora salía del trabajo. Me daba cierta satisfacción que no había ninguna mujer en su vida, omitiendo claro está a su amiga Claire; pero obvió que ambos en las pocas veces que se encontraban, se trataban como hermanos. Así que un día sin más, decidí hacer acto de presencia en su casa.

**_13 de Septiembre de 2007_**

Logre colarme a través del balcón del segundo piso, gracias a mi pistola gancho. Baje las escaleras y espere en la oscuridad de la sala.

En menos de 5 minutos, escuche el Jeep de Leon llegar y entrar en su Garaje. Al parecer traía algunas bolsas consigo, por lo que paso directamente a su cocina; así que decidí entrar en acción: me acerque lo más sigilosamente que pude a su espalda desenfundando mi pistola, claro está que con su entrenamiento un acto así no puede pasar desapercibido, así que en cuestión de segundos saco su fiel cuchillo teniendo un pequeño enfrentamiento parecido al que tuvimos en el castillo de Salazar, con la diferencia que esta vez, su cuchillo rasgo parte de mi blusa roja a la altura de mis pechos dejándome atrapada entre la pared y su cuchillo

— Haz mejorado tu técnica, Guapo – digo en la forma más seductora de todas

— Ada – su vista pasa desde mis ojos, al corte que ahora deja ver parte de brasier de encaje negro

— Así recibes a tus visitas, Leon – digo aun de forma seductora

— Mis visitas, no me atacan con una pistola – dice tomando mi pistola y deshaciéndose del peine, pero sin dejar de amenazarme con el cuchillo –. Que haces aquí Ada, ¿vienes a matarme?

—Para nada –miro sus intensos ojos azules– .Te habría podido matar desde la distancia, si hubiera querido, pero esa no es mi intención

— ¿Cuál es tu intención? – dice sin dejar de mirarme

—Quiero aclarar ciertos puntos que quedaron pendientes, desde la última vez que nos vimos, aunque sería más fácil de hablar, si quitaras tu cuchillo de mi garganta.

Durante unos cuantos segundos que me parecieron eternos, nos miramos directamente, como si quisiéramos entendernos solo con la mirada. Leon es el primero en romper el contacto visual, mientras guarda su cuchillo y da un paso hacia atrás.

—Creo que fue una mala idea haber venido – digo caminando decididamente hacia la puerta.

—No – dice tomando mi muñeca y haciéndome voltearme, quedando ambos muy cerca – .No fue una mala idea – sin más me toma desprevenida, siento su inmensa necesidad de mí, cuando su boca me pide acceso. Mi cuerpo no me pertenece en ese momento; responde vehementemente a su beso, como si la vida me fuera en ello. Nuestras manos recorren nuestros cuerpos, buscando compensarnos esas ganas que nos tenemos desde la última vez que nos vimos.

No sé cómo, ni cuándo, pero apenas me percato que hemos llegado al sofá. Leon parece muy diestro en lo suyo. Mi conciencia grita por dentro que me detenga, pero la pobre está encerrada con llave; pues mi cuerpo y mi corazón tienen el mando. Yo solo respondo a los deseos ocultos de este hombre que se adueñado de mí….

Algunos rayos de luz me dan sutilmentemente en la cara. Abro los ojos pesadamente mirando atentamente donde me encuentro, estoy en la habitación de Leon, no recuerdo cuando llegamos aquí. Intento moverme, pero tengo el pesado brazo de Leon sobre mi pecho, sus piernas enredadas con las mías; cualquier movimiento que haga lo despertara. Seguro querrá impedir que me vaya, estoy muy segura que estará meloso y eso no va conmigo. Suspiro profundamente y decido salir de la cama

— ¿A dónde vas?– dice el sentándose en la cama y devorándome con la vista

—Me he quedado, más de lo que tenía pensado – digo buscando mi ropa y dándome cuenta no hay rastro de ella en la habitación. Seguro él está disfrutando del espectáculo, así que voy a su armario y saco la primera camiseta que encuentro, me la coloco volteándome le digo – ya has visto demasiado

—Pero es una vista que no me caso de ver – dice alzando los hombros, levantándose de la cama, dejándose ver completamente a propósito, acercándose a mí y robándome un beso corto, pero emocionante –. Buenos días, Ada

—Buenos días, Guapo – me alejo y salgo de la habitación lo más rápido que puedo para buscar mi ropa, y no volver a caer en sus encantos. Por supuesto el me sigue cual perro faldero

—Y ¿a dónde vas? – pregunta como si nada, pero sé que quiere sacarme información.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer Leon – digo de espaldas a él colocándome velozmente mis pantis y mi pantalón negro. Seguidamente me coloco mis botas negras, mentalmente pienso no recuerdo cuando me las quito, este hombre de verdad me hizo salir de este mundo anoche, pues no recuerdo mucho de ella.

—Creo que me debes una blusa nueva – digo levantando mi blusa y viendo que la misma quedo destrozada por su cuchillo la noche anterior – así que deberé llevarme tu camiseta.

— No tengo problema, siempre que dejes tu blusa roja aquí – dice casualmente, como si nada.

—Bien – me volteo de espaldas, me quito su camiseta, me coloco el brassier cuidando que vea lo menos posible creo que ya ha visto suficiente de ellos. Sin previo aviso siento sus manos en mi cintura, besa delicadamente mi cuello haciéndome gemir. Sus manos viajan por debajo de mi brassier recién puesto. Vuelvo a gemir profundamente, giro un poco mi cuello y nos besamos largamente. Me pongo frente a él, ahora sus manos van hacia mi trasero, apretando tratando de excitarme aún más. De repente recuerdo que en menos de dos horas debo partir hacia una misión para el nuevo jefe de la agencia

— No – digo tratando de romper el beso – de verdad tengo que irme Leon

—Está bien, no te detengo más – se aleja un poco de mí y me pasa su camiseta. Me la coloco y le hago un pequeño nudo de un lado, para darle un aspecto más femenino .Recojo mi arma, la guardo en mi bolso

— Adiós Guapo – le digo dándole un intenso beso

—Adiós Ada – me volteo y salgo sin mirar atrás….

.

.

.

* * *

**_LEON_**

Mi vida, siempre ha girado a entorno a los problemas. Casi siempre, estaban relacionados a las mujeres. En la secundaria, los aprietos que tuve fueron gracias a las mujeres, y sus ganas de meterme siempre en problemas. Al menos al entrar a la academia de policía no tuve mucha de estas dificultades, aunque gracias a las damas llegue tarde a mi primer y único de día de trabajo como policía. Supongo que fue una ironía de la vida, haber llegado un día después de mi entrada al servicio para salvar mi vida de la infección del virus T, cambiando mi vida radicalmente.

Han pasado 17 años desde ese día, y solo hay una mujer por la que sería capaz de meterme en cualquier problema, con tal de mantenerla a salvo. Aunque más de una vez, me ha demostrado ser capaz de protegerse a sí misma, además de salvar mi pellejo de vez en cuando. Por su puesto ella no me hace las cosas tan fáciles, mostrando en todo momento ser fría, calculadora y extremadamente reservada; aunque delante de mí en escasos momentos, ha demostrado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Sin embargo, más de una vez su actitud y su trabajo me han sacado de mis cabales; en las cuales no quiero amarla, sino matarla. Aunque sé que ella disfruta verme molesto, y no le importa decírmelo a la cara.

Recuerdo aquella vez, que nos reunimos por segunda vez en un ambiente libre de B.W.O.S. Habían pasado 4 años de aquella noche especial, donde por primera vez pudimos expresar el deseo y los sentimientos que ambos nos empeñábamos en esconder, pero que cada vez fracasábamos en ello. Esa vez ella dijo algo de querer hablar, pero no cruzamos muchas palabras coherentes en aquel momento

**_29 de Octubre de 2011_**

Como la vez anterior, ella se había colado nuevamente en mi casa, antes de yo llegar a ella; pero en esta ocasión al entrar en mi sala, su perfume la delato. Voy directamente al mini bar de la sala, haciendo caso omiso de su presencia y sirviéndome un vaso de whisky

— ¿Tienes algún asunto pendiente, Ada? –digo casualmente, tomando un trago de mi vaso

—Vaya León— me dice de forma muy calmada – directo al grano, ¿no?

—Bueno contigo, hay que ir directo al grano debido a tu súbita manera de escapar de cualquier situación– digo a la vez que me volteo y la enfrento. La recorro con la vista de abajo hacia arriba: lleva unas sandalias negras como las que llevaba en España, un vestido negro sujeto a su cuello con un escote revelador, extremadamente corto y un collar con una mariposa con detalles rojos, pero lo que más me impacto de ella, es que lleva el cabello extremadamente largo con su singular brillo negro azabache, y se lo hago saber – te vez muy bien así Ada

—Gracias Guapo, tu tampoco estas nada mal – me dice de manera muy sensual, sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor de manera muy provocativa. Esto es mucho para mí, así que tomo de un solo golpe lo que queda en mi vaso para darme algo más de valentía; sin darle mucho tiempo me acerco a ella, la tomo entre mis brazos y la llevo escaleras arriba

—De verdad vas directo al grano, ¿ahh Leon? – logra decir antes de tomar sus labios en un profundo beso. Ella se agarra con fuerza a mi cuello y me responde con tantas ansias o más de las que tengo yo. Así seguimos hasta llegar a la cama, en un hábil movimiento ya estoy despojado de mi camisa, pantalones y zapatos. Entre besos le quito el vestido revelador a Ada, dejándola solo en ropa íntima, por un momento paramos para mirarnos, jadeando por el deseo que llevamos dentro

—Te deseo Ada – le digo mirando sus ojos –. Te necesito aquí conmigo, no te vayas – digo mientras beso su cuello hasta sus pechos, mientras que con mis manos toco su zonas bajas, arrancándole un fuerte jadeo, a la vez que clava sus uñas en mi espalda

—Leon – dice ella de la forma más erótica posible. Luego de más besos y jadeos, estoy por ocuparme de su brassier de encaje; cuando escucho en forma lejana el tono de un celular. Ada hace el primer intento de alejarse, pero no la dejo apartarse.

—No respondas – le digo sujetándole de las muñecas

—Leon, debo contestar, mis llamadas nunca son sociales – dice tratando de soltarse de mis manos

—Puede ser, pero aún no ha terminado tu misión aquí — digo mientras le beso el cuello y sacándole un suspiro profundo, mientras el teléfono en la sala sigue sonando sin parar

—Leon, por favor — ruega sin éxito. La tomo entre mis brazos, mientras la sigo besando a ver si se olvida del estúpido teléfono. Al parecer tengo algo de suerte pues se deja hacer mientras el aparato para de sonar. Volvemos a retomar la pasión, cuando de nuevo volvemos a ser interrumpidos por tono del celular nuevamente. Esta vez ella lleva la delantera, agarrándome desprevenido al saltar de la cama, toma su vestido, sus zapatos y llega velozmente a la puerta del cuarto.

—Lo siento guapo, deberemos terminar esto otra noche – me guiña el ojo, y tras esto sale corriendo

—Mujeres– digo dándome por vencido, mirando tontamente la puerta por la que se acaba de ir Ada Wong…

Por alguna razón siempre nos volvíamos a encontrar en los sitios más extraños; por ejemplo en plena Guerra Civil en Eslavos Orientales. Me había dicho a mí mismo en ese momento, que tenía que olvidarla, pero también recordaba con mucho enojo; la manera tan desprevenida y necesitada en que me dejo esa noche inconclusa.

**_2012_**

Acaba de llegar al estacionamiento del mercado donde anteriormente me había atacado el Licker. Noto en el suelo una maleta abierta, al agacharme a revisar la veo que está completamente vacía, me levanto y miro alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar a Buddy, pero no fue al el al que encontré.

— ¿Buscas a alguien? – escucho una extrañamente conocida voz. Seguidamente me deslumbran con una luz en mi cara; inmediatamente apunto con mi arma, pero de inmediato me bloquean con ella misma intento dar una patada, para alejar a la intrusa pero ella la esquiva dando dos volteretas hacia atrás, quedando agachada me apunta con su arma, confirmo su identidad

—Ada– se levanta lentamente sin dejar de apuntarme, esta con un conjunto negro de rayas grises de falda muy corta con chaqueta, con blusa roja debajo, zapatos de tacón rojos y vuelve a llevar su habitual cabello corto.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Leon – dice, mientras esboza una media sonrisa .

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto sin dejar de apuntarle con mi arma.

—Te iba a preguntar lo mismo – dice a la vez que empieza a moverse hacia donde está la maleta vacía.

— ¿Tú liberaste la plaga?

—No me hagas reír, no me interesan los productos defectuosos, solo estoy aquí para darles una mano

— ¿A quiénes?

—Aunque parece que mi ayuda no era necesaria – dice ignorando mi pregunta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – insisto, quiero algunas respuestas de su parte.

—Si ellos atacan la capital, me facilitaran mucho el trabajo –dice mientras llega a donde está la maleta, percatándose que está vacía –. Es todo.

—A propósito, ¿Cuándo vamos a seguir lo que, dejamos pendiente esa noche?– dice con una sonrisa pícara.

—En cualquier momento, excepto ahora – por un breve momento recuerdo esa noche, pero inmediatamente recuerdo el mal momento que me hizo pasar.

—Estás enojado conmigo, ¿verdad? – Dice de manera como si le doliera, aunque no sé si es cierto – Te sienta bien– dice resignada, levanta su brazo derecho, y dispara hacia arriba, dándome cuenta que no me apuntaba con un arma real sino con su pistola gancho

—Te advierto – dice en voz más alta, a medida de que su gancho la lleva hacia arriba – ¡Pronto esta ciudad quedara purgada! – llega hasta lo más alto y con un sutil salto desaparece de mi vista

—Mujeres – digo mirando hacia el punto en el que desapareció…


	2. Capítulo 2 — Aclarando el camino

_**León &amp; Ada**_

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM.

Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en **MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS.**

**_A mi Beta Reader: _****_Addie Redfield_****_, por ayudarme en mis locuras y darles sentido, ¡Gracias niña!_**

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 2 — Aclarando el camino_**

**_CLAIRE_**

**_Miércoles 4 de julio de 2013_**

Al regresar de la casa de los Burton, estos días han sido muy estresantes, se han escuchado todo tipo de rumores de lo que ocurre en China, toda la noche la pasé en vela, creo que ha pasado algo malo, a las 11 de la mañana recibo una llamada de un número desconocido.

—Claire, soy yo Chris.

—Dios mío Chris, ¿estás bien?, ¿Dónde Estás? - de inmediato dejo de dar vueltas por la casa.

—Estoy bien Claire, me encuentro en la base de la BSAA, solo algunos rasguños, pero todo en su lugar, en un rato seguro me examinaran para asegurarse de que todo esté en su lugar.

—Esas son buenas noticias para mi Chris. – después de varios días y noches en vela, respiro aliviada.

—Hablando de noticias, quisiera saber si me puedes recoger en el aeropuerto, cuando vuelva. – Chris lo dice, como si no fuera importante.

—Chris ¿qué pasa?, cuando me pides que te recoja en el aeropuerto, no es bueno.

—No es nada de verdad, ¿acaso no puedo pedirle a mi hermana que recoja sin que suceda algo malo? – puedo notar que en su voz hay cierto nerviosismo.

—Te conozco y sé que algo te pasa.

— ¿Entonces vas a recibirme en el aeropuerto o vas a interrogarme por teléfono? – cambia su tono a uno un poco más rudo, quizás de tanto pensar me estoy haciendo ideas erróneas.

—Claro, sino para que son las hermanas menores.

—Bien te llamo, cuando tenga el vuelo programado. – el cuelga sin más preámbulo, pero no puedo dejar de pensar de que ocurrió algo mas y mi hermano me lo quiere ocultar

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_CHRIS_**

**_Jueves __5 __de Julio de 2013_**

Ya mi vuelo está aterrizando en Washington, tengo algunos días de permiso antes reincorporarme, así que pasare al menos un día con mi hermana. Luego de pasar a la zona de desembarque y tomar mí maleta, salgo de esa allí y Claire sale a mi paso dándome un gran abrazo de oso que casi me tumba, le devuelvo el gesto, no la veía desde antes de la misión en Edonia

—Un poco más y llegamos al año sin vernos.

—Yo también te extrañe Claire — duramos un poco más abrazados, ella ha estado un poco más sensible desde lo de TerraSafe, entonces me pregunta la evidente.

— ¿Dónde está Piers?, me debe muchas explicaciones — dice buscando entre la multitud de pasajeros.

—Claire, él no va a venir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no va a venir Chris?

—…..Es que Piers…. él no lo logro.

—Chris…. Dios — se he quedado muda, sé muy bien que ellos se llevaban muy bien, por lo que este momento es aún más doloroso para ambos, Claire está llorando en silencio, simplemente la abrazo por un rato.

—Claire, salgamos de aquí — ella no contesta, pero se separa de mí, tomo nuevamente mi maleta, nos dirigimos al estacionamiento tomados del brazo, llegamos a la camioneta vino tinto de Claire, coloco la maleta dentro mientras ella toma su puesto en el asiento del piloto, yo hago lo mismo en el asiento del copiloto, después de un largo y doloroso silencio, veo que ya no está llorando, está haciendo un esfuerzo por contenerse.

— ¿Qué ha pasado con Leon? Lo último que escuche es que estaba involucrado en la muerte del presidente.

—No fue él ni su compañera Helena, fue el consejero de seguridad nacional.

—Dereck Simmons, ¿me estas tomando el pelo?

—Para nada, el tipo era toda una autentica sabandija, él fue parte del comité de la operación BacillusTerminate.

—La que envió el misil para destruir Raccoon City

—Exacto, al parecer el tipo utilizo una fachada para adentrarse en el gobierno y llevar a cabo sus experimentos, pero fue detenido por tu amigo Leon, que de alguna forma consiguió pruebas en su contra.

—Tienes dudas de él, ¿cierto?

—Es tu amigo, sé que sus intenciones son buenas, pero no creo que su cabeza este bien.

—Me imagino por qué, pero prefiero no preguntar.

—Otra sorpresa, Albert Wesker tiene un hijo.

—Eso si es una verdadera sorpresa.

—Si me sorprendió mucho cuando me entere que JakeMuller era hijo de Wesker, y quien lo custodiaba era Sherry Birkin.

—Si supe que ahora era agente también de la DOS, he estado en contacto con ella, Chris… sé que no es el momento, pero necesito saber que le paso a Piers— miro hacia la carretera y me quedo un rato en silencio.

—… El murió para salvarme Claire, estábamos huyendo de una inmensa BOW en la plataforma petrolífera, estaba por atraparme, Piers me empujo para que no me capturaran así que su brazo quedo atascado, la maldita BOW lo lanzo contra una pared, allí quedó enganchado luego le lanzo una puerta contra su brazo, es como si aún pudiera escuchar sus gritos de dolor. La BOW volvió a tomarme, casi no podía respirar hasta que me soltó.

—Cuando mire a Piers, se había inyectado la cepa del Virus C que le quitamos a la perra de Ada Wong al morir, su brazo estaba mutado parecía tener electricidad, pero aún tenía su conciencia humana. Entre los dos detuvimos lo más que pudimos a la BOW, pero cuando ya estábamos por salir en el tubo de escape, el me arrojo adentro y me expulso hacia la superficie. Sé que su último aliento lo dedico a salvar a la humanidad, destruyo totalmente a la BOW con la electricidad que le dio el Virus C —cuando la miro ella está llorando nuevamente, está afectada por lo de Piers, sé que entre esos dos había algo más que una amistad.

—Hubo un momento en que pensé dejar las armas y dejarlo a él al mando, pero ahora solo quiero seguir luchando hasta acabar con el Bioterrorismo.

El camino hacia el apartamento se hizo eterno. Al llegar ella prepara una estupenda cena, comemos en el sofá viendo TV, como hacíamos cuando éramos niños. Luego de comer tomamos una manta, nos acurrucamos quedándonos dormidos, sin importar más nada después de tanto tiempo corriendo y matando Bows, Estoy tranquilo al lado de mi hermana Claire

Me despierta la voz de Claire proveniente de la cocina, parece estar hablando con alguien por teléfono, al mirar por la ventana me percato de que ya amanecio

_—_Si…. Esta dormido…no quiero despertarlo, está muy cansado.

—Cansado pero no dormido, Claire.

—Chris, Dios que susto.

—¿Con quién hablas?

—Espera quieren saludarte — le dice ella a la persona en el teléfono, luego me lo pasa.

—Hola, ¿Quién es?

—Hola Chris.

—Jill…

**_Domingo 7 __de Julio de 2013_**

Me despierta el lejano sonido de un celular, el bendito aparato sigue sonando así que no puedo seguir ignorándolo.

_—_Redfield— contesto el número parece ser de Washington

—Capitán Redfield, Habla Ingrid Hunnigan, de la DOS, estoy llamándole para informarle que a partir de ahora la BSAA y la DOS, serán organizaciones aliadas, por lo que ambas agencias tendrán misiones en conjunto, tendrá más información en cuanto vuelva de su semana de permiso

—Gracias Hunnigan, que tenga buen día.

—¿Quién era? — me dice una voz a mi lado, mientras coloco el teléfono en la mesita de noche

—Del trabajo, ahora la DOS y la BSAA, trabajaran juntas— me volteo y abrazo a la bella mujer que esta mi lado

—Eso será interesante Chris, pero sabes justamente ahora no quiero saber nada sobre: agencias, organizaciones, o bioterrorismo, solo quiero quedarme en esta cama junto a ti, y disfrutar el momento.

—Eres incorregible Jill Valentine — digo antes de besarla apasionadamente…

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_LEON_**

_**Viernes 12 de julio de 2013** _

Ha pasado una semana desde que volví de China. Se han aclarado muchas de las cosas que pasaron a causa de Simmons, sin embargo aún está en tela de juicio la responsabilidad de Ada Wong, pues aunque, entre las prueba que me dejo, se demostró mi inocencia y la de Helena, la de ella no quedo exactamente clara. Actualmente se le busca para que de sus declaraciones, ya que la BSAA, ha puesto el dedo en la llaga para que se le busque, cortesía de Chris Redfield, quien descubrió que ella está viva gracias a que la vieron en un aeropuerto en Europa.

De alguna forma logre que Hunnigan, colaborara conmigo de forma confidencial, para localizarla a través de su teléfono, para advertirle y lograr que limpie su nombre; ya que estoy completamente seguro que ella no hizo nada malo.

Ahora estoy frente a un edificio de apartamentos, según las indicaciones de Hunnigan ella se encuentra en el tercer piso, solo espero que no escape antes de poder hablar con ella. Logro colarme en el lugar, evadiendo totalmente al portero de la entrada, llegando rápidamente a su piso y a su puerta. No muy seguro de cómo vaya a reaccionar a verme aquí. Suspiro profundamente toco la puerta, escucho movimiento dentro del apartamento, enseguida se abre la puerta de par en par, con una mirada de total asombro me observa Ada, vestida solamente con una bata de baño, es obvio que acaba de salir de la ducha, pues tiene el cabello mojado

—Leon, ¿Cómo me encontraste?— dice mirándome de arriba abajo y luego mirando en todas direcciones buscando que no haya más nadie conmigo.

—Tenía que buscarte y advertirte, que estas en la lista de los más buscados de la BSAA — le digo muy seriamente, tratando de no ver su cuerpo que se marca sensualmente debajo de la bata —si yo te encontré, puede que ellos también te encuentren.

—Pasa — me indica haciéndose a un lado—hablemos adentro — una vez adentro, veo un acogedor apartamento tipo estudio, decorado modernamente, Ada me señala un mueble color negro con cojines blancos con detalles en rojo.

— Primero lo primero Leon— me dice de forma muy seria — ¿Cómo me encontraste?

— Eso se lo debes agradecer a Hunnigan, mi contacto de las D.S.O, pero tranquila, solo ella sabe que estoy aquí — ante su mirada de desconfianza — confió plenamente en ella, pero Ada, no puedes seguir huyendo, no ahora que se te cree responsable junto con Simmons de la creación del Virus C.

— Ya me imaginaba que esto llegaría pronto — dice ella de una forma tan calmada que asusta. Se levanta y llega a una cómoda detrás de mí, de inmediato regresa con una pequeña valija negra, se sienta a mi lado y la abre — lo que te deje en el helicóptero fue solo un abrebocas, no tuve tiempo de dejarte el resto de las evidencias — dice mientras saca unas carpetas con documentos, unos cd´s, una grabadora, y unas memorias usb.

— ¿Qué es todo esto Ada? — pregunto serio.

— La evidencia fiel y contundente de que siempre he trabajado para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos Leon— dice duramente — que a pesar de las apariencias siempre, estuve en el mismo bando que tú, y que la locura de un hombre como Simmons, al ser rechazado, llego a tanto que robo mi sangre, ADN y creó su propia versión de barata de Ada Wong. Conozco a Simmons desde antes que llegara a ser parte cercana del presidente, en ese entonces solo era un científico de la compañía, sin embargo; se interesó mucho en mí, cuando logre escapar por poco de Raccoon City. Hasta cierto punto debo agradecerle, pues gracias a un suero que había creado una de sus brillantes pupilas, yo me recupere en tiempo record, supongo que fue cuando tomo muestras de mi sangre. Desde ese momento intento en incontables veces cortejarme, pero Simmons no es mi tipo de hombre, así que lo rechace desde un principio, él fue escalando puestos, hasta llegar a ser el consejero de seguridad nacional.

— Lo que resulta irónico es que su pupila más brillante, quien me ayudo a recuperarme, lo ayudo en su obsesión, nunca supe su nombre hasta hace una semana. Simmons de verdad se tomó tan a pecho mi rechazo, que inicio un experimento llamado Proyecto Ada que no fue más que una serie de experimentos con el propósito de crear otra Ada Wong, una Ada que sentiría sentimientos fuertes hacia Simmons. Su pupila Carla Radames fue la persona detrás de los experimentos, y utilizaba el virus G para mantener controlado los resultado de los experimentos que hacía.

— Durante años, Carla hizo todo lo que tenía en su poder para utilizar su recién creado C—Virus para tratar que los deseos de Simmons se hiciesen realidad y crear la nueva forma de vida perfecta para él. Sin embargo, sólo obtuvo fracaso tras fracaso. Intentó el experimento miles de veces, pero no tuvo éxito, en medio de la desesperación, Simmons la obligo contra su voluntad ser la base del experimento debido a su estructura genética, la cual era muy parecida a la mía, lo que la haría una candidata ideal para el Proyecto Ada. Así que el cuerpo de Carla renació con éxito, siendo una copia igual a mí, pero con la mente fresca para ser moldeada por Simmons.

—Ese día, Carla Radames dejó de existir y sólo era conocida por Simmons como Ada Wong. Por supuesto Simmons tan retorcido como siempre filmo un video de Feliz Cumpleaños, Ada Wong.

—Yo encontré una copia de ese video en el laboratorio debajo de la catedral — interrumpo a Ada en su relato —después de eso estaba seriamente confundido, de que eras tú realmente.

—Mmmm— dice recordando algo —eso explica por qué me miraste tan sorprendido cuando nos encontramos aquella vez, de hecho aquí tengo la grabación completa — dice levantado la cinta de VHS — la que viste en el laboratorio, estaba incompleta, de hecho luego que los deje esa vez, me dirigí al laboratorio, pues recibí una llamada de Simmons, o eso pensé hasta ver la grabación y darme cuenta que en verdad quien me había metido en todo ese lío, no fue otra que la mismísima Carla, esa clon mía, se le metió entre ceja y ceja destruir a Simmons y al mundo entero, no reparo en ningún momento en echarme toda la culpa a mí, al fin y al cabo , yo era el chivo expiatorio perfecto.

— Así que empecé una carrera, en contra del reloj, para recoger pruebas de mi suplantación de identidad, una vez en China, me di cuenta de que tan metida en problemas estaba por culpa de Carla, pues la BSAA, encabezada por Chris Redfield, querían mi cabeza en bandeja de plata.

— Lo sé — digo volviendo a interrumpirla —me enfrente a Chris, para defenderte y evitar que te matara, bueno a Carla, pero pensaba que eras tú — le digo mirándola fijamente —era idéntica a ti, aunque había algo raro en su mirada, de alguna forma, sabía que había algo malo.

— ¿Algo raro? — pregunta con curiosidad.

— Si, tú jamás me habías mirado con desdén, ella en cambio en los pocos segundos que cruzamos miradas, me miro con profunda indiferencia.

— Lo ves, una copia barata — toma una memoria USB y me la da —envíale esta data a Hunnigan, allí está todo referente a mi inocencia.

— Bien — tomo mi teléfono, inserto la memoria y la envió a Hunnigan, la cual casi de inmediato me llama.

—Leon, ¿de dónde sacaste toda esta información? — pregunta inquieta Hunnigan

—De una fuente muy confiable — miro a Ada de reojo y a la maleta abierta — y tengo información física que la respalda.

—Leon sabes que ella tendrá que declarar—Hunnigan deduce que Ada está a mi lado —Ada sé que estás ahí, tendrás que dar tu declaración delante de un tribunal, para dar credibilidad a las pruebas, pero estoy convencida que con esto serás liberada de toda culpa.

— Tu solo di cuándo, dónde y estaré allí — dice Ada con una calma tal, que pareciera que estuviera hablando de una cita para tomar café, y no de un tema tan delicado, como lo es librarse de culpa.

— Bien, hare todos los trámites y te avisare a…—Hunnigan se acaba de dar cuenta que no tiene como localizarla.

— Házmelo saber a través de Leon, él sabrá como contactarme — y Ada toma el teléfono y corta la llamada.

— Tu siempre tan directa — digo mientras ella recoge las pruebas y las mete en el maletín, llevándolas nuevamente a la cómoda, me levanto casi de tras de ella tomándola por detrás, respirándole en el cuello, ella suspira sin poderse contener.

—No Leon— dice ella alejándose de mi —no te aproveches de la situación.

— ¿Y por qué no? — Le reprocho — tú siempre te aprovechas de la situación y yo jamás digo nada.

Ella parece tener una batalla interna consigo misma. Después de un momento, se dirige a la cocina, saca de la nevera una botella, busca dos copas y me hace señas para que me acerque al mesón de la acerco a la vez que ella coloca las copas y la botella, me percato que es un Champagne Bollinger Rose, Ada está a la espera de que la abra, así que lo hago saltando de inmediato el corcho, dejando gotear un poco de Champagne y sirvo ambas copas.

— ¿Cuál es tu motivo para celebrar Ada? — pregunto con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¿Te parece suficiente motivo el estar vivos?— toma su copa y la choca con la mía — salud Guapo.

—Salud Ada — no puedo evitar ver que Ada está sonriendo de forma que no había visto nunca, es una sonrisa sincera, sin ningún sarcasmo o excusa por delante. Seguimos tomando del exquisito Bollinger Rose, sentados en el sofá de Ada, riéndonos de tonterías, recordando algunas cosas buenas del pasado, quizás el licor está haciendo que ella esté un poco más desinhibida, llega un momento en que hay una tensión electrizante en el ambiente y me lanzo a por ella.

Tengo a esta hermosa mujer atrapada entre mi cuerpo y el sofá, solo nos separa mi ropa y su fina bata de baño. La beso de forma tan apasionada como necesitado a la vez, mientras que con la mano izquierda me sostengo para no aplastarla, con la otra recorro su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer, como hace algunos años atrás cuando la hice por primera vez mía.

Esta vez así se caiga el mundo a nuestro alrededor, no la voy a dejar ir como la última vez. Ella desabrocha mi pantalón, mi camisa, quintándome esta ultima de forma desesperada, también recorre mi torso desnudo como si fuera yo me fuera a escapar, gime profundamente cuando mi mano entra juguetonamente en su zona intima, la siento tan preparada para mí, pero aun debo hacerla esperar, esta vez quiero que sea especial, sin embargo; la torturo un poco más allá abajo hasta que su cuerpo se arquea y tiembla al llegar el orgasmo el cual atrapo de su boca al besarla con más fuerza.

Mientras ella descansa, rápidamente me despojo de mi pantalón y bóxer a ella solo deshago el nudo de su bata, descubriendo para mí su escultural cuerpo que me pertenece solo a mí. Me lanzo con mi boca directo a sus bien formados pechos, arrancándole más gemidos, que solo hacen que me excite aún más, en ese momento la miro directo a los ojos, y ambos entendemos que esto no es solo sexo, es realmente amor lo que estamos haciendo, que nos necesitamos el uno al otro, como una concesión ella me mira dándome paso, me introduzco en ella hasta lo más profundo de su ser

— ¡_LEON! —_ arranco de su boca mi nombre en todo lo alto, poco a poco empiezo a moverme dentro de ella, lento pero enérgico, mientras ella también se mueve a mi compas. Se convierte en un baile candente, en los que ambos estamos sudando, ninguno de los dos quiere perder, ahora voy de una forma más rápida y más fuerte, sé que está disfrutando todo lo que le estoy dando, sus gemidos y sus uñas en mi espalda también lo confirman, me duelen pero no hago caso, en este momento lo importante es satisfacer estas ganas no complacidas en mucho tiempo, entre jadeos Ada sigue repitiendo mi nombre, en un momento siento su cuerpo arquease y estremecerse nuevamente gracias a mí, y eso hace que casi inmediatamente yo también la llene de todo lo que tengo adentro, quedando ambos jadeando sobre el sofá, me atrevo a mirarla a sus ojos satisfechos por lo que acabamos de hacer y sin poderlo detener suelto lo que hace años he querido decirle.

— Te Amo Ada Wong— Ella me mira de manera especial,

— Te Amo Leon Kennedy,

Y estamos un rato así, dándonos cariño mutuamente, yo todavía dentro de ella, aunque parece no molestarse para nada por este detalle, sin embargo, me empiezo a dar cuenta que el sofá no es nada cómodo, así que en un momento, la tengo en mis llevo a la habitación directamente a la cama, tumbándonos juntos, preparados para una segunda sesión. Hasta el amanecer seguimos llenos de pasión, desenfreno, lujuria y amor, como si no hubiera un mañana. Finalmente nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro. Esa noche de Amor, nos uniría de la forma menos imaginable posible.

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos los que me leen.

Quiero agradecer a Onkwehonwe: Gracias por tus palabras, el que alguien que no sepa español, me este leyendo es todo un honor, espero que este capitulo sea e tu agrado.

I want to thank Onkwehonwe : Thank you for your words, someone who does not know Spanish is reading me is an honor , I hope this chapter is and your liking . ( I am using a translator for this part)

Saludos amorosos a los seguidores de la historia, y tambien a los chicos del Foro FF: DSTLO, sin ustedes la vida seria una rutina gris y oscura. Los quiero chicos

Nos leemos

#Zhines


	3. Capitulo 3 - Duras asperezas

_**León &amp; Ada**_

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM.

Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en **MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS.**

**_Gracias a mi Beta Reader: ¡Addie Redfield, por ayudarme en esta locura y darle sentido! También por la buena puntería con el lanza chanclas_**

**Fanfic: Life**

**Capítulo 3 – Duras asperezas **

_**CHRIS**_

**Martes 10 de septiembre de 2013**

Me he enterado de que la zorra de Ada Wong está viva, he insistido en la captura y aprensión de esa criminal, han pasado 2 meses desde el ataque Bioterrorista en China.

Ingrid Hunnigan me ha citado en una zona del Pentágono, parece que han atrapado a Wong o algo parecido, me imagino que me citaron para interrogarla o servir de testigo, sin embargo cuando entro al sitio asignado veo es una sala con una larga mesa con sillas, además en el fondo se observa un mesón de banquetes, en el cual en una esquina se encuentra Leon junto a Ada Wong, sin ningún tipo de esposas o custodias. Ella lleva el cabello ligeramente más largo a como la recordaba en China. Inmediatamente me abalanzo sobre ella, apuntándole con un arma en la cabeza, Leon reacciona y también saca su arma.

—Chris, baja tu arma – me dice apuntándome. Wong ni siquiera me mira a mí, sino a Leon, escucho como se abren unas puertas y entra Ingrid Hunnigan, con una mujer.

—Capitán Redfield, le pido que por favor baje su arma, la Srta. Wong vino voluntariamente – obedezco la orden de Hunnigan sin decir una palabra, pero dedicándole una mirada de total odio a Wong. Me siento en una de las sillas de la mesa. Hunnigan se dirige al extremo de la mesa mientras que Leon y Wong, se sientan casi a su lado. Me fijo que la mujer que entro con Hunnigan es la compañera de Leon en China: Helena Harper.

A los poco minutos entran en la sala algunos Generales que son del alto mando militar de la Casa Blanca, identifico a uno como el nuevo secretario de Defensa Nacional, además de varios escoltas que entran junto al Vicepresidente del País. Esto último me sorprende un poco, rápidamente todos se posicionan en las sillas, y dos de los escoltas del Vicepresidente se quedan en la puerta. Ingrid Hunnigan se levanta y enciende un proyector, mientras Helena reparte entre los presentes algunas carpetas, Hunnigan empieza a hablar.

—Estamos aquí para aclarar los hechos acontecidos en República de Edonia, TallOuks y China. Lo primero que deben saber es que todo lo que se diga en esta sala es completamente confidencial y lo que se diga en ella es un secreto de estado. La agente Ada Wong aquí presente, Quien ha acudido aquí voluntariamente, ha sido una gran agente al servicio de los intereses de la Casa Blanca desde que tenía 15 años, ha sido participe de innumerables misiones en los que ha arriesgado su propia vida. Gracias a ella hemos obtenido datos y muestras sobre diversos virus.

—Los hechos ocurridos en República de Edonia, nos hizo dudar seriamente de su lealtad, sin embargo; recientemente hemos obtenidos pruebas contundentes de que la agente Wong, no fue responsable de la creación del Virus C, ni del asesinato del escuadrón del Capitán Redfield.

—Claro que fue ella, yo mismo la vi cuando inyecto a mis hombres, es una Bioterrorista— digo señalando a Ada, sin poder contenerme.

—Por favor capitán, tome asiento, al parecer mientras la agente Wong se encontraba recuperándose de sus heridas causadas al salir de Raccoon City en 1998. Parte de su sangre además de tejido, fue sustraído por quien en ese momento era jefe de la unidad a la que pertenecía la agente: Dereck Simmons. La agente Wong luego de saber que Simmons estaba detrás del comité que destruyo Raccoon City, exigió romper cualquier lazo que la ligara con él.

—Suponemos que Simmons, sentía un cierto tipo de atracción hacia Wong, por lo que con medios obtenidos ilegalmente a través de la Organización a la que llaman La Familia. Obtuvo diversos laboratorios donde experimento con más de 12200 personas, en su mayoría mujeres de la calle, para reproducir un perfecto doble de la agente Wong, en un proyecto que denomino El Proyecto Ada – mientras hablaba sobre esto ojeo un poco la información de la carpeta y veo fotos de mujeres, en su mayoría de piel blanca, cabello negro y ascendencia asiática.

—Sus experimentos fueron llevados a cabo por una de sus investigadoras estrella: Carla Radames — decía mientras mostraba su foto en la pantalla.

—Ella se valió de su propia creación para crear la doble de la agente: el virus C, el cual como podrán recordar se vale de crisálidas para madurar al paciente, durante años Carla hizo todo lo que tenía en su poder para utilizar su recién creado Virus C para tratar que los deseos de Simmons se hiciesen realidad y crear la nueva forma de vida perfecta para él. Sin embargo, sólo obtuvo fracaso tras fracaso. Intentó el experimento miles de veces, resultando en tales monstruosidades como la Lepotitsa y el Gnezdo– mostraba fotos de la Bows.

—Carla se dio cuenta que dependiendo de la dosis podía mantener la conciencia inclusive los recuerdos de la persona, en algún momento, Simmons se percató de que Carla Radames y Ada Wong compartían ciertas similitudes: misma altura, peso, musculatura, tipo de sangre, entre otras cosas, así que decidió usarla para el próximo experimento, aquí tenemos un video donde se certifica este hecho.

En el video Carla es llevada casi a la fuerza, y le inyectan varias dosis del virus C, en menos de 10 minutos se transforma en un capullo. Luego de un día, se ve en cámara rápida, es obvio que la cámara es de exposición, el capullo se abre dejando salir a Carla transformada en Ada Wong, y el video se logra ver a Simmons.

—Tenemos evidencia de que la agente Wong, en ningún momento de entró a la Republica de Edonia, a su vez la persona que dirigía las operaciones de Neo Umbrella, era Carla Radames, pruebas que pueden encontrar en sus carpetas. En resumen, la agente Ada Wong, ha demostrado ser altamente valiosa para la Organización, además de su lealtad, por lo que esta comisión ha decidido liberarla de todos los cargos de los que fue acusada.

—Es decir, que la dejaran ir – se me escapo sin poder evitarlo, todos en la sala me observan con curiosidad.

—Lo siento, pero no podrás poner una bala en mi cabeza Redfield – hablo Wong, por primera vez en toda la reunión.

—Señores por favor –dice Hunnigan interviniendo nuevamente, en eso el Vicepresidente se levanta.

—Capitán Redfield, puedo entender parte de su comportamiento con la agente, y lamento mucho lo ocurrido con su escuadrón, pero es obvio que ella nada tuvo que ver — mira hacia la asiática — Estimada Agente Wong, usted ha sido muy valiosa para el gobierno. Lamento mucho todo lo ocurrido con Derek Simmons, pues entiendo que hasta tuvo un encuentro algo escalofriante en el portaaviones con Carla Radames, debido a una potente dosis del Virus C, que ella misma se inyecto.

—Gracias Señor— dice Wong.

—También debo decirle que la Organización para la que usted trabajaba ha quedado al mando directo de Casa Blanca, usted será reasignada a la DOS, como compañera del Agente Kennedy, sin embargo, habrán misiones en la que usted deberá cumplir en solitario, bueno, creo que eso es todo. Si me disculpan debo reunirme con nuestro recién elegido Presidente y reportar las noticias, buenas tardes a todos— se levantó y salió de allí junto a sus escoltas, seguido de los demás militares, quedando solo en la sala Hunnigan, Helena, Leon y Wong.

—Así que te saliste bien librada de esta Wong, ahora resulta que tu gemela malvada, fue la causante de todo – me digo acercándome a ella.

—Cúlpame de todo lo que quieras Redfield. Sé que si fuera por ti pondrías una bala ahora mismo en mi cabeza, si quieres terminamos esto aquí y ahora – dice ella levantándose y mirándome fijamente.

—Por favor quieren dejar de retarse los dos, ambos han estado siempre del mismo lado – dice Leon interponiéndose entre los dos, no soporto más estar en presencia de esa mujer, así que doy media vuelta y salgo de ahí lo más rápido posible

.

.

.

* * *

_**ADA**_

**13 de septiembre 2013**

Me encuentro nuevamente en el baño, botando todo lo que comí en el desayuno. Esto ya está rayando en lo absurdo, nunca me sentí así de mal. Tengo un mal presentimiento, eso sin agregar el retraso que ya tengo. Saco mi teléfono, llamo al número que conseguí esta mañana para una cita, y salir de dudas, la asistente de la Doctora me indica que tiene espacio para mañana a primera hora, así que confirmo la cita.

Ya este es mi segundo día en la DOS. Es asombroso que después de quedar liberada de todos los cargos me hayan ofrecido ser la compañera de Leon en todas sus misiones a pesar de que tenemos historia, los jefazos, omitieron esto, aunque tengamos misiones juntos, habrán algunas que seguiré haciendo por mi cuenta, eso me gusta, pues seguiré teniendo cierta privacidad. Todavía recuerdo la cara de Chris Redfield cuando lo anunciaron, además de que a partir del brote del virus C, la interacción entre ambas organizaciones la DOS y la BSAA dejo de ser restringida, ahora ambas son aliadas y se prestaran apoyo mutuamente.

Desde que nos vimos hace tres meses en mi apartamento, luego de haber regresado de China, Leon y yo nos hemos acercado un poco más. Pareciera que tenemos una relación más sólida, sin embargo, le he dejado en claro a Leon, que no quiero nada serio, que si está de acuerdo solo nos divirtamos entre los dos aprovechando la atracción que hay entre ambos, a pesar de haber dicho que nos amamos esa noche.

Pero esa teoría de ser solo amigos con derecho está a punto de ponerse a prueba. No he visto a Leon en todo el día, le deje un mensaje casual en su teléfono al no caer la llamada pues quería hablarle de nuestro posible problema, pero cuando lo veo al final de la tarde está coqueteando abiertamente con una de las asistentes del departamento cerca del pasillo del ascensor por donde debo pasar para salir del edificio.

Cuando deja de hacerlo y la asistente, se va con una estúpida sonrisa en su cara. Camino decididamente al ascensor, chocando Accidentalmente el hombro de Leon, dejándolo un poco contrariado por el gesto.

—Ada, ¿Qué pasa? — dice tomándome del brazo.

—Nada, Leon, solo que eres un imbécil — digo deshaciéndome de su agarre.

— ¡Ahhh, ya se!, ¿es por qué hablaba con Amy?

—Me importa un bledo con quien hablas o dejes de hablar — digo marcando desesperadamente el botón del ascensor.

—Esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Tu celosa!, ¿tú misma no dejaste bien en claro que lo de nosotros era solo diversión?

—Solo eres un imbécil–siseo entrando en el ascensor.

— ¡Ada Espera! — indica mientras se cierran las puertas, entro en pánico y le suelto de repente mi preocupación.

—Leon estoy retrasada — el mete la mano para evitar que se terminen de cerrar las puertas.

— ¿Retrasada para qué? ¿Para huir de nuevo?

—No Leon, estoy re…tra… sa… da.

— ¿Estás segura? — pregunta con asombro, a la vez que entra en el ascensor conmigo.

—Mañana tengo cita con la Doctora, y me aclarara las dudas — digo mientras miro a todos lados menos a él.

—Te acompaño mañana, tengo el día libre, no digas que no Ada, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, estamos juntos en esto.

—Ja — digo sonriendo.

— ¿Que es tan gracioso?

—Me dirás tonta, pero es lindo que dijeras que estamos juntos en esto.

—Se necesitan dos para bailar tango — en eso se abre el ascensor el nivel de calle – ¿ya te vas a tu departamento?

—Si — Leon no me deja salir y marca el botón para el estacionamiento.

—Yo te llevo.

—Leon se perfectamente cómo llegar a mi casa.

—Solo quiero ser cordial contigo, no seas tan obstinada Ada.

—Bien, dejare que me lleves — digo pues me siento algo mareada, pero disimulo tan perfectamente que no se da cuenta de este gesto. Salimos en silencio del ascensor, nos dirigimos al jeep de Leon, antes de llegar Chris Redfield se está bajando de su camioneta.

—Vaya, tan rápido y ya andan juntos.

—Hola Chris.

—Leon – me mira despectivamente –Wong.

—Redfield — lo miro petulantemente –tan agradable como siempre, ahora si nos disculpas tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo contigo — digo mientras camino golpeándolo en el hombro.

—En serio Leon, ¿qué rayos ves en esa mujer?, es totalmente odiosa.

—Digamos que tiene su encanto—comenta Leon haciendo una mueca.

—Leon nos vamos, ¿o se van a poner a discutir que tengo o que no? –Chris hace el sonido como de un látigo.

—Ya te tiene dominado, Adiós Leon, Wong— dice mientras se retira rápidamente hacia el ascensor, seguidamente nos montamos en silencio en el Jeep, no han pasado más de cinco cuadras cuando…

—Leon por favor detente, ahora — él se orilla a un lado, no ha terminado de estacionarse, cuando salgo disparada del jeep y expulso lo que comí en el almuerzo. Leon rápidamente también se baja y me sujeta por detrás. Cuando me levanto agradezco que él me esté sosteniendo porque enseguida estoy mareada, esta vez claramente él se da cuenta de mi mareo.

—Dios Ada, ¿desde cuándo estas así? — antes de que pueda responder vuelvo a tener arcadas y termino de expulsar el resto de mi almuerzo.

—Desde el día de la audiencia — digo cuando puedo hablar –por favor Leon llévame a casa.

—Está bien.

Me ayuda a llegar hasta el auto, luego él también se monta y arrancamos, en el camino saca un pañuelo y unos caramelos de menta, los cuales no rechazo, luego me recuestó sobre la ventana, quedándome levemente dormida. Cuando siento que el jeep se detiene, abro los ojos de inmediato me doy cuenta que estamos en el garaje de la casa de Leon

— ¿Que hacemos en tu casa Leon?

—Quiero cuidarte esta noche, y tu apartamento está muy lejos, además ya estamos aquí.

—Bien— digo molesta, salgo del jeep. Voy al segundo piso directo al baño y me encierro en él. Me doy un largo baño relajante.

Al salir busco ropa en el armario de Leon, es bueno tener ropa en su casa, me decido por un pijama de seda rojo de pantalón largo y una camiseta de tiras con encaje en la parte de arriba. Bajo hacia la cocina y veo a Leon cocinando algo que huele bien.

— ¿Sigues molesta conmigo?

—Solo si sigues haciendo estupideces — comemos una rica pasta tres quesos. Leon siempre me sorprende con las cenas, es una de sus grandes habilidades. Al terminar subimos a la habitación, y nos quedamos dormidos de inmediato.

* * *

**14 de septiembre 2013**

Sé que ya ha amanecido, pero no tengo ganas de levantarme, ya que al fin he dormido la noche corrida en semanas. Miro hacia mi lado izquierdo, veo a Leon dormido plácidamente a mi lado, pero recuerdo la posibilidad de que pueda estar embarazada, y me aterro completamente.

Cuando escogí esta vida, enseguida supe que no podría tener una familia. De seguro iba acarrear enemigos que buscarían la manera de utilizar cualquier motivo para destruirme, un hijo seria el principal blanco y motivo para ello.

Además del hecho que un embarazo puede ser un riesgo para mi salud. Desde que el Tyrant T103, me lanzo contra esa consola en Raccoon City, he estado teniendo algunos problemas con mi corazón. Gracias a mi madre y a un científico que no conozco, he podido mantener mi corazón estable, debido a un medicamento creado especialmente para mí. La dosis es tan pequeña pero tan potente que me alcanzara para unos 20 años, sino ya estaría usando un marcapasos. Estoy inmersa en mis pensamientos, que no me doy cuenta que Leon tiene rato viéndome.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días Guapo – me da un dulce beso, se me queda viendo como un estúpido, sé a qué se debe eso, estoy a punto de recriminarle, cuando sentimos que toda la casa se estremece.

— ¿Eso fue un sismo? –dice el a la vez que ambos nos levantamos de la cama, y volvemos a sentir que la casa se vuelve a estremecer, no una sino dos veces más.

—Mejor nos vestimos por si hay que salir de la casa – digo buscando ropa en el armario: me decido rápidamente por un pantalón negro, botas negras y una blusa azul oscuro. Fugazmente pienso que fue buena idea dejar ropa en la casa de Leon.

Él por su parte escoge un atuendo de pantalón negro, una camiseta blanca y encima Sweater Blanco, zapatos negros. Mientras ajusto mis botas sentadas en la cama, suena el teléfono de Leon.

—Hunnigan.

—Leon, tengo noticias urgentes, se han confirmado al menos 4 BOWS gigantes como los que enfrentaste en Eslava del Este, además de una como la que apareció en Edonia, en diferentes puntos de Washington.

—Pero cómo es posible que llegaran Bows tan grandes sin que nadie se diera cuenta – digo algo impresionada.

—Estamos investigando, Ada – dice Hunnigan sin sorprenderse de que este con Leon–Por el momento les recomiendo que… – la llamada se corta de improviso.

—Rayos, esto no es nada bueno— dice, me dirijo directamente al armario de Leon y tecleo el código de seguridad en la puerta desplegándose un segundo armario, éste lleno de suficientes armas como para causar una guerra. Tomo todo lo necesario incluyendo un rifle con su mira, una escopeta, una ballesta, algunas granadas de diferentes tipos, la ametralladora que utilice en China, y munición para todo esto. Tomo de mi bolso mi fiel pistola lanza garfios. Leon por su parte también se abastece, me da un auricular de alto alcance.

—Si nos separamos debemos estar comunicados – es su respuesta ante mi mirada. Volvemos a sentir el temblor de hace unos momentos, pero mucho más fuerte y más seguido.

Cuando miramos hacia la ventana vemos pasar una gran mole negra, yo me dirijo inmediatamente a la ventana confirmando que se trata de un Tyran gigante como los de Eslava del Este. Sin pensar mucho abro la ventana tomo mi pistola garfio, apunto directamente a la espalda del gigante yendo directo a mi objetivo, mientras escucho a Leon gritarme.

—Ada, ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?

—Solo mi trabajo Guapo — le respondo mientras saco una granada y dirigiéndome hacia el objetivo…

.

.

.

* * *

Nuevamente me paseo por estos lados, he demorado un poco en actualizar pero la inspiracion y el tiempo restrigingido por algo llamado trabajo, no me deja escribir como quisiera. jejejeje.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, y tienen en sus favoritos.

Nos leemos


	4. Capítulo 4 – Tres grandes enemigos

_**León &amp; Ada**_

**Disclaimer:**todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM.

Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en **MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS.**

**Infinitas Gracias a mi Beta Reader Addie Redfield, por su maravillosa ayuda y tutela en esta historia.**

**_Fanfic: Life_**

**_Capítulo 4 – Tres grandes enemigos _**

_**LEON**_

Ya era extraño que Ada, no buscara una forma de escapar, sin importar el motivo. Sin embargo; esta vez me preocupa que exista una posibilidad de que no sea ella sola. Apunto directamente a la cabeza del Tyrant con el rifle, enseguida veo a Ada colocando una granada y huye con su lanza garfios a una azotea cercana. Salgo de la casa mientras veo que ahora el Tyrant va en dirección hacia ella, mientras Ada anda de techo en techo para alejarse de él, en ese momento recibo una llamada de Hunnigan.

—Leon, tenemos ubicadas a las Bows., pero la que se encuentra cercana a ti, está en una zona residencial y no se le puede disparar allí. Trata de atraer su atención hacia el parque Cleveland para que los cazas puedan exterminarlos.

—Estoy en ello – le digo mientras salgo de la casa situándome en el medio de la calle. Apunto y disparo directamente a la cabeza del Tyrant unas 3 veces con el rifle. Se voltea viéndome como si fuera un bicho insignificante, en menos de 5 segundos empieza una carrera detrás de mí.

Definitivamente llame su atención, mientras corro con la gran mole a mis espaldas. Escucho gritos de terror de la gente que está en alrededor. Delante de mí hay una última calle para llegar al parque, en ese momento tropiezo y caigo sin remedio al piso, me levanto rápido comprendiendo que el Tyrant está a punto de tomarme, cuando siento que me levantan en el aire unos brazos delicados.

—Debes bajar de peso Guapo — dice Ada en mi oído mientras aterrizamos en el techo de un edificio de 3 pisos, obvio el Tyrant se abalanza detrás de nosotros. Rápidamente Ada señala un edificio al frente para bajar, en seguida la tomo de la cintura y ella vuelve a disparar su lanza garfios, pero en pleno vuelo el Tyrant toma el cable de tensión lanzándonos hacia otro edificio que está al lado contrario. Entramos de golpe por una gran ventana de vidrio.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, me siento temporalmente noqueado por el golpe, pero al ver a mi derecha, veo a Ada ensangrentada con un golpe en la cabeza. Pero eso no es todo escucho a parte de gritos de la gente en la calle, también escucho muchos disparos.

—Vamos Ada, Despierta – digo mientras la sacudo [D1] para que reaccione, ella despierta levemente desorientada.

—Estoy bien Leon, solo algo mareada – ella se levanta, pero enseguida se tambalea, por lo que la sujeto para que no se caiga. Ella se suelta de mí y revisa su lanza garfios – Parece que quedó inservible — aun así, lo guarda en el bolso que tiene atrás, vuelve a sonar mi teléfono.

—Leon, ¿están los dos bien? Vi como la BOW los lanzo dentro del edificio.

—Estamos bien Hunnigan, solo algo aporreados.

—Me alegra escuchar eso. Tengo buenas y malas noticias: los cazas lograron exterminar a dos las BOWS gigantes que rondaban la ciudad, pero la situación se ha complicado la BSAA nos ha informado sobre ataques a la población con el virus C, el presidente y toda la Casa Blanca fue ya evacuada a un lugar seguro. Están evacuando también a toda la población posible y vacunándola contra el virus C, a fin de evitar una epidemia como la de China.

—Los militares con ayuda de la BSAA han cerrado todos los accesos a Washington. En cuanto puedan vayan a los puntos de acceso que les enviare para que puedan también salir de la ciudad.

—Gracias Hunnigan, lo haremos y ayudaremos en lo que podamos – dice Ada, cortando la llamada. Miro a Ada su cabeza ya ha dejado de sangrar, pero tiene cortes en los brazos, yo me observo y estoy hecho un asco: llevo sangre en la camisa, aunque en mi debe resaltar más ya que es blanca además de cortes en los brazos. Ada se acerca a mí y me limpia los labios.

—Tenías algo de sangre – comenta ante mi mirada – Vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer – dice tomando su ametralladora y saliendo del salón. La alcanzo tomando su brazo, sin previo aviso la beso; ella me responde con pasión, siento sabor a sangre, pero omito esto. Profundizo el beso, tomando su cintura y sujetando su cara con la otra. El sonido de mi teléfono rompe la fantasía, miro la pantalla y es:

— Chris.

—Leon, ¿Dónde estás? Hunnigan me dijo que aún no han salido de la ciudad.

—Estamos cerca de Cleveland Park, hemos tenido algunos contratiempos— comento mientras miro la sangre en la frente Ada.

—Bien, estamos recogiendo a todos los sobrevivientes en la Catedral de San Mateo, la mejor ruta para que lleguen hasta aquí es tomando la Línea Roja del metro hasta Farragut North.

—Bien, vamos en camino— veo a Ada y la veo más pálida de lo normal— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, todo bien – dice muy poco convencida de lo que dice, recarga su ametralladora y es la primera en bajar las escaleras para ir al exterior.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a la entrada de la estación Cleveland Park, sin contratiempos mayores, nos adentramos en los oscuros túneles, con las armas a punto pues sabemos que puede haber sorpresas en el camino. Hemos andado unos 5 minutos, nada había aparecido todavía.

De repente a través de la oscuridad una figura grande se mueve y un gruñido profundo nos sorprende. Ada casi se cae por pisar algo resbaladizo. Luego hubo otro gruñido y el túnel se sacudió.

Vamos uno al lado del otro con la pistola en la mano cuando se produjo un fuerte silbido detrás de nosotros. Algo salpicó con fuerza contra el agua, las paredes del túnel se sacudieron, mientras algo se deslizó y se levantó.

Ambos centramos toda nuestra atención detrás de nosotros. Apenas era visible en la poca luz disponible: una gigantesca boca se abrió con su descamación de la piel afuera revelando un poco de músculo debajo, con su característica más aterradora siendo sus brillantes ojos blancos, un cocodrilo gigante. Nos retiramos lentamente y la criatura parecía estar observándonos.

— ¿Alguna idea? — Ada susurró, creo que ella dudaba seriamente si su ametralladora traspasaría la piel impenetrable de la criatura.

—Estoy pensando, seguro me hubiese gustado tener un tanque de gas por aquí o tal vez ... — Ada no apartaba los ojos del cocodrilo que se acerca lentamente mientras yo revisaba mi equipo. – Tal vez podamos usar las granadas para hacerlo explotar. — Le susurró, ella se quedó mirando a la criatura y miró a su piel gruesa con incrustaciones.

—Gran idea, pero esto parece impenetrable desde afuera.

—Bien, tenemos que conseguir que se abra su boca— El túnel era grande, pero no iba a durar para siempre, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que tan lejos estábamos de la estación Farragut North.

—Leon, yo lo distraigo mientras tú lanzas la granada.

Es como si el cocodrilo hubiera entendido lo que ella dijo y empezó a tomar velocidad detrás de nosotros. Ada disparó un par de veces en la cabeza sin dejar de correr hacia atrás y ver hacia dónde iba.

Mientras que con granada en mano, también corriendo y esperando una oportunidad de que abriera su fea boca. Ada logró disparar al ojo izquierdo del cocodrilo lo que causo que el abriera su boca con gran ira mientras nos gruñía, aproveche la oportunidad y lance la granada, que aterrizó en la boca de la criatura y explotó unos pocos segundos más tarde.

Ambos corrimos antes de la explosión, habíamos perdido de vista el cocodrilo, pero todavía estaba vivo, el túnel seguía temblando. No pasó mucho tiempo para que el gigante se pusiera nuevamente de pie, pero nos dimos cuenta de que su lengua estaba colgando como una cadena de carne y que tenía un pliegue rojo en la frente.

— ¡Uno más debería hacerlo! — exclame a través del alboroto formado por salpicaduras y gruñidos que provenían del cocodrilo. Iba a ser mucho más difícil meter la granada en la boca ahora, teniendo en cuenta cómo la lengua colgaba de esa manera; tiene que ser de cerca.

Ada había dejado de correr. Estaba de pie viendo el otro ojo del cocodrilo sabiendo que sería la única manera de conseguir que su boca se abriera. Ella respiró fuerte y apretó el gatillo mientras un sonido splat gigante se escuchó. Una vez más el cocodrilo abrió la boca chillando de dolor. Lance la granada en línea recta, aterrizó en algún lugar profundo en la garganta del cocodrilo. Corrí hacia Ada, la tomé de la mano y corrimos hacia el otro extremo del túnel, escapando por poco de la potente explosión de la granada.

El túnel se quedó quieto y nada se movió atrás de nosotros, esperamos unos minutos antes de echar un vistazo a la zona sólo para asegurarnos: las extremidades del cocodrilo ligeramente convulsionando con un gran agujero irregular en su cabeza, no había duda de que estaba muerto.

Sin previo aviso Ada se agarró de una baranda a un lado mientras vomitaba. Me acerque a ella, para sostenerla y no se fuera a caer. Vuelve a mi mente la posibilidad de que ella pudiera estar esperando un hijo, ella parece pensar lo mismo.

—No te mortifiques por esto Leon, tal vez solo sea una mala gripe combinado con lo asqueroso que es estar en este lugar.

—Tal vez si, tal vez no – la tomo del brazo y empezamos a andar tratando de no mirar el cocodrilo mientras pasábamos. Caminamos por un largo rato en silencio, le ofrezco nuevamente mentas y las acepta sin protesta. Vemos un aviso que nos indica que hemos llegado a la estación Farragut North.

La estación está bien iluminada, miro de reojo a Ada, tiene mejor semblante, aunque sigue pálida. Salimos de la estación y nos dirigimos a la iglesia, vemos de inmediato que está rodeada de agentes de la BSAA, nos acercamos a la entrada muestro mi identificación, mientras pido ver a Chris. Ada hace una mueca, pero camina a mi lado sin protestar.

Nos indican la entrada al despacho que sospecho era de del cura. Ada se adelanta abriendo la puerta. Lo que pasa a continuación me agarra desprevenido: veo un fogonazo en dirección hacia ella, ella magistralmente esquiva la bala que dio contra la puerta, haciendo una pirueta hacia un lado, mientras una mole vestido de verde militar la toma, forcejea con ella al punto que la domina y terminando con su arma apuntándole en la frente.

— ¡CHRIS, BAJA TU ARMA AHORA! – le grito mientras también le apunto con mi pistola.

—No, yo sabía que esta mujer nos metería en grandes problemas – dice mientras sigue apuntándole a la cabeza — Todo esto que está pasando es su culpa.

— ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?, ella no tiene la culpa, te lo repito Chris baja tu arma y déjala en paz.

—Los que lanzaron el ataque, solo tienen una demanda, que les entreguemos a la traidora Ada Wong, y dejaran la capital en paz.

— ¡Y crees que entregarles a Ada en bandeja de plata solucionara el problema! – Chris se lo piensa un momento, se levanta dejando de apuntar a Ada, cuando ella se levanta él le abofetea el rostro, inmediatamente ella reacciona y golpea sus partes bajas.

—Desgraciada, tu maldito clon mato a todos mis hombres, ¿cómo quieres que te mire a la cara y no la recuerde a ella?

— ¿Acaso te parece que estoy contenta que me usaran como chivo expiatorio para acabar con el mundo? –le sisea Ada en un tono de pocos amigos.

—Ya basta los dos, esta pelea es estúpida, no tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos salir de aquí – digo mientras me coloco en el medio de ambos, aunque dudo mucho que pueda hacer algo si estos dos deciden volver a irse a las manos.

—Bien Chris, ¿cuál es el plan? – pregunto tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Estamos sacando a toda la gente posible en convoys, nosotros iremos en el último convoy que llegara en unos quince minutos – en eso suena mi celular, es Hunnigan.

—Hunnigan hemos llegado a la Catedral de San Mateo, estamos con los miembros de la BSAA, ¿Qué ha pasado con las BOWs gigantes que aparecieron?

—Han sido exterminadas Leon, todos los civiles que hemos rescatado están siendo vacunados contra el virus C, lamentablemente un 10% de la población de la ciudad ha sido contaminada.

—Rayos, Hunnigan deben también purgar los túneles del metro, pues Ada y yo nos hemos encontrado con una gran BOW camino hacia acá.

—Bien Leon, pasare la información para que procedan de inmediato, los veo más tarde en la base – dice cortando la llamada. El clima en el despacho se ha vuelto tenso nuevamente, así que le hago señas a Ada para salir de ahí.

—De verdad detesto a ese tipo – comenta Ada, ni bien salimos de ahí, sé que posiblemente Chris la haya escuchado, así que apuro el paso y hago como que no la escuche para evitar caer en comentarios.

Hemos terminado de bajar las escaleras, estamos cruzando el centro de la catedral, cuando Ada me empuja con fuerza hacia el piso, seguido del sonido ensordecedor de un disparo.

Miro hacia un lado y miro a Ada inconsciente en el piso con una herida en su hombro derecho, saco mi pistola y ruedo sobre ella para protegerla mientras busco la fuente del disparo, escucho dos disparos más, veo caer un tipo vestido de negro desde las alturas. Chris Redfield con su Beretta en mano se acerca al tipo, aparta de una patada el rifle que estaba junto a él, luego se agacha y toca su cuello.

—Está muerto – determina al tomar su pulso, los demás miembros de la BSAA, buscan a ver si el tipo de negro tiene algún secuaz.

Miro de nuevo a Ada, está completamente pálida y fría, muy fría, la herida en su hombro no deja de botar sangre, inmediatamente hago presión sobre la herida, Chris se acerca a nosotros, se arrodilla frente a Ada y toma su pulso.

—Está viva, tenemos que sacarla de aquí – habla por su auricular – Aquí el Capitán Redfield, necesito con urgencia atención médica en la Catedral de San Mateo, para una agente especial de la DOS, tiene herida de bala en el hombro derecho, y múltiples contusiones.

—Enterado Capitán, estaremos allí en 5 minutos.

—Ada vamos quédate conmigo – le digo, aunque no sé si pueda escucharme – No es el momento para que me abandones – me arrodillo y la tomo en mis brazos levantándome con ella.

—Ella es una roca dura de roer Leon, va a estar bien.

—Quiero creer que va ser así – nos dirigimos hacia el exterior, esta vez tenemos varios agentes de la BSAA alrededor, con armas cortas y largas, expectantes ante cualquier otro atentado, el convoy ya se encuentra afuera, rápidamente con ayuda de Chris subo a Ada, la cual mantengo en mis piernas, en seguida arrancamos, Chris me acerca un rollo de vendaje para tratar de parar un poco la sangre de Ada.

Recuerdo amargamente aquella vez en Raccoon City, cuando pensé que la había perdido para siempre.

El viaje me parece extremadamente largo, no puedo evitar ver que cada vez la respiración de Ada es más lenta, siento que la estoy perdiendo y no puedo hacer más nada que esperar, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad llegamos al cuartel de la DOS y Hunnigan junto con unos cuantos médicos nos esperan en la entrada para atender a Ada.

Enseguida la coloco en la camilla y se la llevan inmediatamente hacia dentro de la sala de urgencias improvisada que han montado en el cuartel para atender a los heridos. No me dejan entrar con ella, prácticamente entre Chris y Hunnigan me arrastran hasta otra sala para curar mis heridas, a pesar de decir que estoy bien.

Han pasado tres horas, estoy sentado en el mismo sitio mirando fijamente la puerta donde tienen a Ada, Hunnigan no se ha se ha separado de mi lado, agradezco su gesto, pues quizás ya habría derrumbado la puerta para verla, Chris se fue hace poco para continuar con sus tareas de rescate y eliminación de las BOW que quedan.

Me sorprende cuando llega Helena, de seguro Hunnigan la contacto para que viniera, después de lo que vivimos Helena se ha comportado como una excelente amiga y colega, me alegra que este en este momento aquí. Pasa otro rato y veo salir a un doctor de la sala donde la tienen inmediatamente salto hacia él.

— ¿Cómo esta ella?, ¿Está Bien?

—Se encuentra fuera de peligro, aunque se encuentra débil debido a que perdió mucha sangre, hemos tomado muestras de su sangre para realizar análisis de sangre para comprobar que todo está bien, aunque su tensión se encuentra inusualmente baja, pero seguro es debido al estrés que acaba de pasar.

— ¿Puedo verla?

— ¡Claro!, de hecho, ella está consciente y aquí entre nos, es un poco obstinada – dice bajando considerablemente su voz, como esperando que ella no lo escuche.

—No tiene idea – le digo sonriendo y abriéndome paso hacia la sala en la que la tienen.

Lo primero que veo es su ropa ensangrentada sobre una mesa, junto con sus armas, escucho el sonido de una máquina con los latidos de su corazón.

— ¡Hola Guapo!, — me dice desde la camilla, la observo tiene una venda que cubre parte de su cabeza, además de otro que cubre su hombro se ve debajo de la bata que le han puesto.

— ¡Hola Ada! – Me acerco a ella y tomo su mano— Me alegro que estén bien, no tenías que hacerlo. Salvaste de nuevo mi vida y casi pierdes la tuya.

—No es nada Leon, supongo que fue solo instinto— Me acerco a ella y la beso suavemente, cuando nos separamos dejo un rato mi frente junto a la suya.

—Creí que te volvía a perder Ada, esta vez no iba a tener fuerzas para mantenerme en pie.

—Leon – dice mientras acaricia mi rostro.

—Hemos pasado por muchas cosas desde el día en que nos conocimos – esta vez es ella la que me besa como si fuera lo único que debe hacer para vivir, cuando se separa me sonríe sinceramente.

— ¡Leon vete a cambiar, estas hecho un asco!

—Está bien, pero intenta dormir — antes de salir me volteo – Te amo Ada Wong – y salgo sin esperar que ella logre contestar.

Al salir veo solo a Helena, quien curiosamente tiene una bolsa en la mano, y me la entrega a penas me ve.

—Me imagine que necesitarías algo de ropa, así que te traje una camisa que era de mi padre, espero que te sirva.

—Gracias Helena, iré a cambiarme.

—Y luego a que tomes un café bien cargado— la miro de curioso – Sé que no te iras de aquí, así que por lo menos tomate un buen café para que puedas soportar la noche.

Una vez me cambie la camisa una de color azul oscuro como la que llevaba en china. Me he reunido con Helena en la cafetería, la misma esta abarrotada, por la emergencia actual, conseguimos un lugar algo apartado del bullicio, hablamos de trivialidades, pero ella al igual que hizo en China detecta que me ocurre algo aún más profundo.

— ¿Qué ocurre Leon?, sé que te preocupa algo más, ¿es respecto a Ada?

—Sí, es algo complicado, aunque tal vez solo este ahogándome en un vaso de agua.

— ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Prométeme que no le dirás a nadie y mucho menos a Ada.

—Bien, puedes contar con ello.

—Hay una remota posibilidad…. de que Ada y yo…. bueno de que ella pueda estar embarazada.

—Leon, guao eso es… sorprendente, pero ¿ella no se ha hecho alguna prueba?

—Las caseras le dan resultados contradictorios, hoy casualmente ella se iba a ver con una doctora, pero es obvio que no pudimos asistir a la cita.

—Claro, pero crees que pudo haber sufrido alguna perdida hoy, ¿cierto?

—Si, además de que, si no, yo estaría muy feliz de ser padre, pero también sería un gran riesgo para ambos. Hoy trataron de matarme con un francotirador, pero Ada me salvo recibiendo ella la bala, por eso ella está allá dentro. No quiero pensar que pudiera pasar si los enemigos mutuos saben que tendremos un hijo.

—Tú y Ada harían un excelente trabajo, ese bebe tendría a los mejores padres del mundo, no podría tener mejor suerte – dijo ella con determinación y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Gracias Helena.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias a todas las personas que leen mi historia, ver tal cantidad de personas, tomarse la molestia de leer, me anima a seguir, aunque no dejen Reviews, me gustaria saber que opinan de la misma. Saludos a Todos

* * *

kirigiri konan: Gracias por leerme, solo fue una pequeña reorganizacion, y agregar algunas cosas que se me pasaron por alto en la historia, ademas que ahora cuento con la ayuda de una gran persona, que me ayuda en las ideas, redaccion, etc, etc, etc. Nuevamente gracias, espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

* * *

Pronto subire el proximo capitulo.

Nos Leemos

#Zhines


	5. Capitulo 5 - Un Viaje muy Largo -ParteI

**_León &amp; Ada_**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

_Gracias a mi querida Addie Redfield, por ser tan linda Beta Reader. Gracias Nuevamente._

_Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en __**MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS**_

**Fanfic: Life**

_**Capítulo 5 — Un Viaje muy largo — Parte I**_

_**LEON**_

_**15 de septiembre 2013**_

Me despiertan los rayos de sol que entran por la ventana, debo haber dormido algunas tres horas, cuando veo hacia la camilla salto inmediatamente de la silla en la que dormí: Ada no está en la camilla

—Estoy aquí guapo — me dice mientras sale del baño que está en la habitación, lleva puesta la ropa de ayer, además recargando sus armas como si nada. Aún tiene las vendas que le colocaron ayer.

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor.

— Leon, ¡una bala no va detenerme!

—Veo que ya se levantó Srta. Wong, aunque yo recomendaría que guardara reposo. Aquí tengo sus análisis de sangre — comenta el doctor al entrar mostrando una carpeta — Por favor tome asiento — Ada me da una mirada de intriga ante el comentario del Doctor y se sienta en la camilla, yo me siento a su lado también.

— ¿Hay algo malo conmigo Doctor?

—Tienes la tensión inusualmente baja, y tu ritmo cardiaco pareciera un caso de arritmia, pero lo descartamos cuando se le hizo el electrocardiograma, en cuanto a los análisis de sangre todo está perfectamente, para su condición.

— ¿Qué condición? — dice Ada con cierto nerviosismo en su voz, yo me tenso también.

—Bueno Srta. Wong, ... está usted embarazada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**ADA**_

Mis temores se han hecho realidad, estoy embarazada, un hijo de Leon, esto no me paso por la mente ni en mis sueños más desquiciados. Leon por su lado me ha pedido que lo tome con calma, yo a cambio le he pedido que mantengamos esto en el más profundo secreto, pues inclusive aquí en la DOS puede haber enemigos que quieran aprovecharse de mi condición. Hablamos primero con el Dr. Richards, que fue el que me atendió para que no divulgue la información.

Luego hablamos con Hunnigan para poder hacer el papeleo correspondiente para que nos den a ambos un permiso o Vacaciones como la llamo ella. Sin embargo, debemos esperar aproximadamente unas 3 semanas para poder salir de permiso, durante una semana tendremos que quedarnos en la sede de la DOS, mientras descontaminan y abren de nuevo el paso hacia donde estuvieron las BOWs, por su puesto mientras salimos de permiso.

Leon ha insistido en dos cosas: que nos quedemos en su casa y me vea con algún Medico Obstetra, esto último no me convence pues sería ponerme en manos de gente que desconozco. Sin embargo, he pensado que tal vez deba acudir a la única persona que confió en el mundo para esto, pero pueda que no me reciba con los brazos abiertos luego de haberla obligado a huir de Los Ángeles, erradicarse en Miami y no haberla visitado ni hecho contacto de ningún tipo por más de 4 años.

Aun así es la única persona en la que confiaría para que me atienda, no obstante no puedo llegar allí y esperar durante meses a que termine mi embarazo pues pondría en riesgo su seguridad, así que convenzo a León de realizar un viaje por carretera hasta Florida, que nos dé el tiempo suficiente de llegar casi terminando mi embarazo así ella no estaría en peligro. Luego volvería desaparecer de su vida, claro a todas estas solo le he dicho a Leon que iremos con alguien de mi entera confianza, no es el momento de decirle a quien conocerá.

Claire Redfield junto con Helena Harper han estado muy cerca de nosotros durante estas semanas. Internamente agradezco tener un poco de compañía femenina, obvio no lo reconozco delante de nadie, mucho menos lo voy a reconocer delante de Leon que me cae bien la hermana del pesado de Chris Redfield.

Un día antes de irnos Leon me obliga a que me vea con una obstetra muy reservada y de confianza que le recomendó Claire Redfield, esto por su puesto suscita una pequeña pelea entre Leon y yo.

— ¿Entonces así van a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante?, ¿hacer lo que tú quieras sin consultarme?

—No Ada, sabes que debes verte con algún obstetra antes de realizar un viaje tan largo como el que pretendes que hagamos.

—Pero nada te costaba en al menos preguntarme, o ¿acaso crees que soy capaz de cometer alguna locura y sacar a este parasito que me chupa desde dentro? — apenas digo esto me arrepiento enormemente.

— ¿Parasito?, ¿En serio eso piensas de nuestro hijo no nacido Ada? ¿Qué es un parasito, así como la plaga? — pregunta Leon totalmente enfurecido y decepcionado mientras me toma de los hombros.

—Suéltame Leon — le siseo mientras lo miro a los ojos, sin embargo, él no me suelta, más bien me aprieta — Me estás haciendo daño.

— ¿Daño Ada? Tu eres la que durante años me has hecho daño sin embargo aquí estoy contigo, y me hieres de la peor forma, diciendo que el producto del amor que nos tenemos es un parasito.

—No es lo que quería decir — miro con tristeza al piso — Esta no es la vida que hubiera querido para un hijo: peligros, amenazas, BOWs, zombies. Se supone que este debe ser el momento más feliz en la vida de una mujer, sin embargo, para mi es el más triste pues no sé si pueda con la responsabilidad de tener y criar a un hijo en estas circunstancias Leon — sin previo aviso me abraza.

—Tienes miedo de lo que pueda pasar, yo también lo tengo, pero estoy seguro que entre los dos podremos salir adelante y ser unos buenos padres. Ada hare todo lo necesario para superar todas las adversidades que se presenten en nuestro camino, te lo juro...

Durante mucho tiempo, quise evitar involucrarme demasiado, pues sabía que todo vínculo con cualquier persona, traería más problemas que satisfacciones. Pues decidí llevar una vida que no admite equivocaciones y ningún tipo de relaciones; pero mi estúpido corazón y cuerpo me traicionaron, ahora debo huir tal cual rata en un barco que esta por hundirse. Lo peor es que ahora esta criatura inocente y ajena de todo lo que ha pasado en todos estos años, pudiera pagar las culpas de mi estupidez al dejar que llegara a mi vida. Pero no soy tan fría e inhumana como para negarle la vida, en un principio estuve reacia a su existencia por supuesto, llegando a considerarla un parasito que crecía dentro de mí, pero todo cambio cuando tuve la oportunidad de verla por primera vez.

— Ada relájate, respira profundo — me dice una dulce doctora de unos 50 años — te ves algo tensa.

—Disculpe — digo suspirando y mirando hacia el techo —. No estoy acostumbrada a esto

—Entiendo que eres primeriza — dice mientras ve el monitor y pasa el aparato sobre mi vientre, ignorando mi gesto —. Es muy normal tener nervios — se queda pensativa mirando el monitor y arruga el entrecejo.

— ¿Hay algo mal Doctora? — pregunta Leon preocupado por el gesto de la doctora.

—No nada anormal, solo que pensé que estaría menos formada — dice mientras señala el monitor — por lo que puedo ver, tienes aproximadamente unas 14 semanas, ven — señala el monitor — aquí ya se puede ver su formación.

Leon embelesado mira la pantalla, yo por mi parte sigo mirando el techo. Él no pasa esto por alto y aprieta mi mano en señal de reprimenda. No me queda más remedio que mirar a la pantalla y lo que veo a continuación me impacta: una imagen en blanco y negro, mostrando el latido de un corazón, una forma se mueve en ella, una forma humana. De inmediato llegan a mi cabeza miles de sentimientos, que jamás pensé sentir, todos ellos de protección, dulzura y esperanza. Esta vez Leon aprieta mi mano, pero con dulzura.

—Bien— dice la doctora — tomare unas fotografías para ustedes — dice a la vez que aprieta unos botones en la máquina de ecosonogramas, sale un papel largo y se lo entrega a Leon —los dejare solos un momento, ya puede vestirse, cuando estén listos pasen a la oficina.

—Gracias— Leon dándole la mano a la doctora, cuando voltea me sonríe de una manera tan especial, como nunca lo había visto, se acerca a mí, toma mis mejillas y seca mis lágrimas.

— ¿Y ahora qué piensas? ¿Sigue siendo un parasito? — dice mientras me mira.

—Sí, pero es nuestro hermoso parasito**— **él toma mi rostro y me da un dulce beso...

_**20 de Enero de 2014**_

No me considero una mujer melancólica, ni mucho menos, pero hay momentos en la vida de toda mujer, en que tomamos un momento para reflexiona:, como llegamos a este punto de la vida, sobre todo tratar de explicarme a mí misma como me he dejado atrapar, y en este mismo momento huyo al lado de la persona de la que hui, los últimos 17 años.

Y para estar huyendo, no parecemos exactamente dos personas que huyen, sino una típica pareja que hace un simple viaje a través del país, o por lo menos es lo que intentamos aparentar, mientras que no revisen debajo del asiento trasero del auto y descubran que llevamos un arsenal como para iniciar una pequeña guerra, todo está bien.

En cierto modo, es bueno que él tenga sus buenos contactos en la D.S.O, para tener acceso a documentos falsos y no nos detengan en cada pueblo o ciudad que pasamos, aunque tratamos de evitar las ciudades grandes y no llamar mucho la atención.

Cuando mi expediente quedo limpio, y se demostró que no era ninguna psicótica que quería acabar con el mundo, por un breve y maravilloso instante, pensé que podría tener una vida normal; pero que equivocada estaba. Mis enemigos no eran la BSSA, la D.S.O o el gobierno de Los Estados Unidos, eran los insurgentes, las guerrillas, y cualquier otro para el que allá trabajado o rechazado un trabajo, que estuviera en contra del gobierno.

A pesar de todo, contra todo pronóstico estamos juntos, León con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no puede quitarse de la cara, a pesar de que constantemente le hago mala cara, por su infantil reacción.

—Entonces sigues molesta conmigo, por lo que paso en el restaurant Señora Taylor_ — _dice sonriendo mientras mantiene su vista en el camino.

—Puede ser_ — _digo mirando con indiferencia hacia un lado del camino.

—Vamos Ada, no puedes molestarte cada vez que una chica linda, me haga ojitos_ — _dice haciendo un puchero

—Claro que me molesto, cuando eres tu quien le das alas a las chicas lindas— digo terminando en un susurro

— ¿Quién lo habría dicho?_ — _Me ve de reojo, y vuelve su vista al camino_ — _Ada Wong, celosa de una camarera.

No te creas, tan importante León, haz ganado mucho terreno, y no quieres retroceder_ — _termino con la esperanza de que deje de darme lata con el asunto.

—Ok, no hace falta que te pongas así_ — _dice resignado levantando levemente las manos del volante

Veo que por el momento se quedara callado, no puedo evitar sonreír para mis adentros, pensando que ahora somos el señor y la señora Taylor, bueno eso según los papeles que nos dio Hunnigan antes de salir, por lo menos ahora, podré poner en retrospectiva, todos los hechos que nos hicieron hacer este viaje largo a través de la costa de los Estados Unidos.

—Ada, Ada — me dice Leon trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad — te volviste a quedar pensativa.

—Estaba recordando, que nunca me regresaste mi blusa roja—le digo mirándolo con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Tú tampoco me devolviste mi camiseta — dice sin quitar la vista del camino.

—Touche — miro hacia el camino — ¿has tenido noticias de Hunnigan? — comento como si nada.

—Mientras dormitabas, Hunnigan me informo de brote de virus T, en un pueblo aislado de China, ya la BSSA se encargó del incidente y hay pocas bajas.

—Me alegro, tanto que hayan sido pocas, además de que fuera al otro lado del mundo

—Hablando de otros lados — me mira de reojo — me puedes decir ¿a quién vamos a encontrar cuando lleguemos a Florida?

—Cuando llegue el momento te lo diré — le digo duramente — no me presiones Leon.

—Bien no lo haré — cediendo totalmente, sonrió por dentro, es increíble todo lo que este hombre ha cedido, lo que hace por complacerme, me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más será así conmigo. Mientras veo el camino que tenemos por delante, sé que esta próximo el momento en que nuestra vida cambie por completo, cuando ella llegue…

.

.

.

* * *

_**LEON**_

Es increíble que ahora me encuentre en un viaje a través del país, en compañía de la única mujer por la que sería capaz de meterme en cualquier problema, con tal de mantenerla a salvo. En estos meses, que llevamos viajando he podido conocer un poco más de ella, que en todos los años anteriores, aunque esta mujer que me vuelve loco, sigue siendo todo un enigma. Pero como toda mujer detecta cualquier tipo de coqueteo, así sea inocente, el pequeño incidente de la cafetería donde nos detuvimos para desayunar, aun me hace sonreír.

— ¿En qué piensas Guapo? — pregunta Ada, mirándome desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Algunos recuerdos del pasado— le digo mientras tomo su mano, mientras nos sonreímos mutuamente, me alegra el hecho que este dejándose crecer nuevamente el cabello, aunque quizás lo haga para pasar un poco más desapercibida, en ese momento llega la mesera.

— ¿Listos para pedir su orden? — dice mientras saca su libreta, lapicero y nos mira atentamente.

—Yo quiero, unas panquecas, con sirop de maple, tocineta, huevos fritos, una taza de avena caliente, un juego de naranja y un café negro sin azúcar — dice Ada apenas viendo su menú y entregándoselo a la mesera.

— ¿Y usted señor? — dice la mesera mirándome esta vez.

—Lo mismo que la señora, gracias — digo entregándole también el menú.

—En seguida regreso — dice retirándose rápidamente, en menos de 15 minutos regresa con todo lo pedido. Ella empieza a devorar todo a su paso. Ada no puede evitar preguntarme por mi cara de asombrado.

— ¿Por qué me miras así? — me dice arrugando el entrecejo, mientras engulle literalmente toda su comida.

—Es que es la primera vez que te veo comer así — le digo mirándola con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Já, hasta no hace mucho te quejabas de que no comía nada, y ahora te quejas de que lo haga, no te entiendo Kennedy — suelta mientras toma su jugo de naranja, suspiro mientras trato de cambiar de tema, esta mujer es un caso perdido.

— ¿Qué te pareces si nos quedamos esta noche en este hotel? — digo tentativamente, mientras tomo mi café — así descansamos, reponemos energías, y salimos temprano en la mañana.

—Mmmm, me parece bien — se estira perezosamente — así me doy un largo y relajante baño.

—Bien, terminemos de comer, para ir a la recepción a pedir una habitación.

Una vez entramos en la habitación, Ada se encierra literalmente en el baño, olvidándose del mundo, inclusive de mí. Aun estando casi todo el tiempo juntos, esta mujer sigue siendo tan enigmática como siempre, tampoco quiero que sea diferente pues esa es una parte de ella, que me gusta mucho. Me quito los zapatos y me acuesto en la cama matrimonial que tengo delante. El sonido del teléfono en mi bolsillo me saca del sueño que tenía, miro el identificador de llamadas

—Hunnigan ¿ocurre algo? — le pregunto de inmediato, pues normalmente nuestras comunicaciones son en la noche, a menos que ocurra algo.

—Leon, tengo malas noticias — dice Hunnigan al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Qué paso? — insisto mientras Ada aparece en el cuarto llevando solo una bata de baño

—Tenemos confirmación de que los causantes de los ataques en China, son miembros de la organización Neo — Umbrella.

—Pero eso es imposible Hunnigan — respondo alzando la voz — Dereck Simons y Carla Radames están muertos.

—Leon antes de empezar el brote, los sobrevivientes vieron saliendo del pueblo a una mujer de Rasgos chinos, vestida de rojo, y cabello negro corto, algunas cámaras de seguridad, confirmaron la versión de los sobrevivientes, mira los videos— veo las imágenes que llegan a mi teléfono y Ada se acerca a ver también.

—Es imposible — dice admirada — yo misma destruí el laboratorio de Carla, y destruí varias Crisálidas que allí habían.

—Pues al parecer te falto una Ada — dice Hunnigan al escucharla — Escuchen bien los dos: ahora más que nunca, deben pasar desapercibidos, es muy peligroso que te descubran Ada, Leon ya la D.S.O, BSAA, FBI, CIA, y todas las agencias gubernamentales a nivel mundial, tienen la alerta de que no es Ada Wong, sino su clon, por lo que es un arma de doble filo, habrán otros que estén buscando a la verdadera Ada Wong, y eso los pone en peligro, solo espero que lleguen pronto a su contacto — dice muy preocupada Hunnigan.

—No te preocupes Hunnigan — digo muy convincente — no dejare que le pase nada a Ada.

—Lo sé Leon, solo tengan cuidado — dice antes de cortar la llamada. Ada está sentada en la cama, con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared, me acerco a ella.

—Ada, no debes preocuparte, solo debemos tener más precaución, es todo — le digo intentando calmarla y alejar los pensamientos que estoy seguro está teniendo.

—Leon, todo es más difícil, ya no somos solo tú y yo — se levanta y mira hacia la ventana, se da la vuelta me dedica una mirada que jamás creí ver en ella: Angustia, mientras se agarra protectoramente su vientre — nuestra bebe está en peligro…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos

Gracias a todos los que se toman un tiempito para leer esta historia.

A Fatty Rose Malfoy: tranquila no te iras al infierno por no haberla leido antes, me alegras que la encontraras y que te gustara, espero que este capitulo en el cual el Problemita de Ada y Leon viene en camino, ademas de todas las consecuencias que traera ya que nuestros personajes no son de tipo tranquilos y como siempre hay quienes quieren echarles a perder la fiesta (incluye zombies).

A Addie Redfield, por tenerme infinita paciencia y guiarme en este proyecto. Te mereces Chocolates!

Nos leemos.

#Zhines


	6. Capitulo 5 - Un Viaje muy Largo-ParteII

_**León &amp; Ada**_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM**_

_**Gracias a mi querida Addie Redfield, por ser tan linda Beta Reader. Gracias Nuevamente.**_

_**Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS**_

_**Fanfic: Life**_

**_Capítulo 6 — Un Viaje muy largo — Parte II_**

**_ADA_**

Estoy peinando mi cabello, después de mi largo baño, miro mi reflejo en el espejo: tengo el cabello más largo, tengo un poco de color en mi piel, debido al sol que he llevado últimamente, tengo los senos más grandes cada vez, y por su puesto ahora mi vientre se ha expandido, el mismo ya no pasa desapercibido, obvio ya tengo casi 7 meses de embarazo.

El sonido del teléfono de Leon, llama mi atención, me coloco la bata de baño, la abrocho y escucho a Leon antes de salir.

—Hunnigan ¿ocurre algo?, ¿Qué paso? — pregunta impaciente mientras salgo del baño —Pero eso es imposible Hunnigan — responde alzando la voz — Dereck Simmons y Carla Radames están muertos — León escucha atentamente mientras me voy acercando, luego de un momento se retira el teléfono del oído y mira unas imágenes en el teléfono, me acerco y miro las imágenes de un video de seguridad, y es una copia exacta de mi caminando por la calle, con un vestido rojo, y el cabello corto como normalmente llevo.

—Es imposible — exclamo — yo misma destruí el laboratorio de Carla, y destruí varias Crisálidas que allí habían.

—Pues al parecer te falto una Ada — dice Hunnigan al momento— Escuchen bien los dos: ahora más que nunca, deben pasar desapercibidos, es muy peligroso que te descubran Ada, Leon ya la D.S.O, BSAA, FBI, CIA, y todas las agencias gubernamentales a nivel mundial, tienen la alerta de que no es Ada Wong, sino su clon, por lo que es un arma de doble filo, habrán otros que estén buscando a la verdadera Ada Wong, y eso los pone en peligro, solo espero que lleguen pronto a su contacto — dice muy preocupada Hunnigan.

—No te preocupes Hunnigan — interviene Leon — no dejare que le pase nada a Ada.

—Lo sé Leon, solo tengan cuidado — dice antes de cortar la llamada.

No puede ser, ahora ese clon de mi anda haciendo desastres, se repite la historia de hace un año, pero esta vez tengo que proteger a mi bebé, a mi hija próxima a nacer.

— Ada, no debes preocuparte, solo debemos tener más precaución, es todo — dice Leon tratando de sonar convincente.

— Leon, todo es más difícil, ya no somos solo tú y yo — me levanto y le doy la espalda a él, todo esto es muy injusto. Me sujeto de manera protectora mi vientre, a mi bebé — nuestra bebé está en peligro — Leon sin dejar de mirarme se levanta y camina hacia mí.

— Voy hacer hasta lo imposible, para que tú y nuestra hija estén sanas y salvas — dice a la vez que se arrodilla frente a mí y besa mi barriga, se levanta y toma mi boca contra la suya con desesperación.

— Ven — toma mi mano — debes dormir bien, mañana saldremos al amanecer. Calculo que estaremos llegando a Florida en la tarde — me dice mientras me ayuda a acostarme. Últimamente hasta esta tarea se está haciendo difícil. Luego de hacerlo se quita el pantalón la camisa, quedando en bóxer. Coloca su arma en la mesita de noche, luego se mete a la cama conmigo. En poco tiempo me quedo dormida, con inquietantes sueños sobre el futuro…

**_22 de enero de 2014_**

Miro hacia la carretera sin rumbo fijo. Desde esta mañana tengo mi mano de forma protectora sobre mi vientre, siento que de alguna forma así le doy protección, además también tratar de calmar las muchas pataditas que me da mi bebé desde adentro. Leon está muy callado hoy, no ha hecho ninguna de sus bromas, no ha preguntado nada sobre mi pasado nuevamente, solo me ve de vez en cuando, me sonríe o pregunta sobre cómo me siento, y vuelve a mirar el camino por delante. Ni siquiera se molestó, cuando le dije que no tenía hambre, y no paramos a almorzar, creo que quiere llegar lo más rápido posible a nuestro destino.

Estoy por enfrentar mi pasado, presente y futuro, y no tengo idea de cómo resultara todo esto.

— Ada — pregunta con cautela Leon — Estamos entrando a Florida, ¿hacia dónde debemos ir?

— Dirígete hacia South Beach — digo sin mirarlo. Estoy más concentrada en las patadas de mi bebé, tengo un dolor en la parte baja de mi espalda y vientre, creo que de alguna forma el bebé sabe que las cosas no están bien.

—¿Estás bien? — pregunta algo preocupado.

— Creo que sí, pero ella está muy inquieta, no para de darme patadas.

— Ella va a ser muy intuitiva como su madre — dice con una sonrisa en su cara — Sé que no es el momento pero deberíamos tener algún nombre para ella.

— Si no es el momento — reprendo a Leon, lo miro y añado — Ya buscaremos uno que nos guste a ambos.

— Bien — dice sonriendo nuevamente mientras ve el camino. Después de un rato, reconozco la entrada a South Beach.

— Entra a la Av. Collins, y luego a tres calles dobla a la derecha y sigue hasta el final — Leon obedece sin preguntar. A medida que nos acercamos no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa por dentro; estoy por enfrentar una parte de mi pasado, una parte que he querido postergar por mucho tiempo, pero ahora necesito enfrentarla y solicitar su ayuda. Leon va disminuyendo la velocidad a medida que entramos en la zona residencial.

— Dobla ahora a la izquierda y estaciónate allí adelante — le indico mientras señalo con la mano, el Jeep se detiene donde antes le indique. Suspiro hondo y profundo, abro la puerta del Jeep pero antes de bajar Leon no puede aguantar más la curiosidad y no lo culpo.

— Ada, ya es hora de que me digas quien es la persona que nos va a ayudar en todo esto — vuelvo a suspirar profundamente.

— A Ada Smith — suelto.

—¿Ada Smith? — mira sorprendido Leon —¿Quién rayos es Ada Smith? — me bajo del Jeep y antes de cerrar la puerta le respondo.

— Mi madre, Leon — camino decididamente hacia la puerta de la casa pintoresca que tengo al frente, escucho a Leon salir, apresuradamente del Jeep y correr detrás de mí.

— Rayos Ada, tengo todo el camino preguntándote lo mismo, ¡y no podías decirme que veníamos a ver a tu madre! — exclama algo enfadado Leon. Tenía tiempo sin verlo enfadado, tiene su encanto verlo así.

— No te alteres Guapo — le digo sin inmutarme ni un poco — además ya estamos aquí, ¿no?

— Bien — dice sin más remedio que aceptarlo.

Bien, ahora ha llegado la hora, mi pasado, presente y futuro están a punto de mezclarse, no sé cómo resultara. Toco el timbre, en seguida hay movimiento adentro, se escucha la voz de una mujer adentro de la casa, sus pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca…

.

.

.

* * *

**_LEON_**

Miro a Ada, de repente su semblante ha cambiado, pareciera estar ¿nerviosa? Escucho claramente cuando se paran del otro lado de la puerta y abren la misma: una mujer alta, delgada, cabello castaño claro con toques grises, vestida elegantemente con un conjunto rojo, llamándome la atención algo: ella tiene el mismo color de ojos que Ada. Su vista pasa escaneando rápidamente a Ada, deteniéndose en su gran barriga de embarazada y luego me siento cuando me escanea a mí.

— Ada — dice algo fría en su modo decirlo.

— Mamá — dice Ada mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ambas se miran desafiándose una a la otra, parece una batalla a ver quién cede primero, luego sin previo aviso, abofetea a Ada en la cara.

— Insolente — sisea la señora — como te atreves a venir aquí luego de desaparecer durante 4 años.

— Mamá — dice Ada sin mirarla esta vez, su vista está en algún punto del suelo — necesito de tu ayuda, pero por favor déjanos entrar.

Se hace a un lado para dejarnos pasar, Ada toma mi mano y me arrastra hasta la sala, su madre detrás de nosotros.

— Me imagino que usted debe ser el causante del embarazo de mi errante hija — me suelta la madre de Ada —¿Cuál es su nombre?

— Leon Kennedy señora — digo tratando de sonar calmado, ahora entiendo parte de la personalidad de Ada, su madre es una roca de hielo.

— Mamá, venimos a ti porque necesitamos tu ayuda — dice Ada recuperando su habitual tono de voz — yo necesito tu ayuda — su madre se queda pensativa mirando el vientre de su hija.

—¿De cuantos meses estas? — pregunta luego de un rato.

— Mañana entro en mi semana 28. Escucha no solo te busque para que ayudes a nacer a mi bebé, necesitamos que nos ayudes a mantenernos ocultos mientras me recupero, y podamos viajar nuevamente — dice una determinada Ada.

— Como decirle que no a mi errante hija, que aparece en mi puerta un gran vientre — dice bajando un poco la dureza de su voz —. Pero al menos me debes una gran explicación.

Me mira detenidamente de arriba abajo, y siento nuevamente que me escanea.

—¿Es el mismo tipo del que me hablaste la última vez que viniste aquí? — pregunta sin dejar de mirarme.

— Si el mismo — dice Ada con una sonrisa que comparte con su madre en complicidad.

— Al menos escogiste bien hija — y me sonríe con sinceridad —. Mañana mismo puedo tener aquí todo lo necesario para atender tu parto, pero necesitare por lo menos dos pares de manos.

—¿Lo necesario? —pregunto sin poderme contener, no entiendo de que va todo esto.

— Leon — dice Ada haciéndome que la mire —. Mi madre es médico ginecobstetra.

— Y necesitare dos pares de manos para cualquier eventualidad — dice mirando seriamente a su hija —. Pues tu edad no te ayuda para nada, aparte que eres primeriza, mañana traeré todo el equipo, y pediré todas mis vacaciones atrasadas juntas. Así tendré tiempo suficiente para atenderte.

— Gracias mamá.

— Gracias a ti Ada, por dejarme ser parte del nacimiento de mi nieto — dice sonriendo.

—¿Ya no estás molesta conmigo? — se atreve a preguntar Ada.

— Aún estoy molesta contigo, pero ya tendremos tiempo para que me des tus excusas, por no haberte comunicado conmigo por 4 años — La señora Ada me mira y dice — y tú no eres muy hablador que digamos.

— Solo estoy algo abrumado — digo levantando los hombros — Ada nunca dijo que su madre estuviera viva, y no me dijo absolutamente nada de que veníamos a verla, sino al bajar del auto.

— Típico de ella — dice mirando a su hija — Desde pequeña fue así de reservada, bueno jóvenes debo ir a una cita que tengo y no puedo postergar, descansen, coman. Ada tu habitación esta igual a como lo dejaste la última vez, creo que se pueden acomodar bien allí.

— Gracias mamá — dice Ada interrumpiendo — ¿Leon puedes traer los bolsos del Jeep?

— Claro — digo levantándome y saliendo.

En menos de 20 minutos descubro que Ada no solamente tiene a su madre viva, sino que es Doctora, se llama igual que su hija, es tan fría y bella como ella. Llego a la puerta, salgo y miro a mi alrededor, es una zona pintoresca ajena a los desastres biológicos que hay en otras partes del mundo, sin embargo; no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí, podría ser peligroso para la Madre de Ada y todos a su alrededor. Llego al Jeep, para sacar los bolsos de ropa y uno de armas, hay que estar siempre preparados, me comunico con Hunnigan

— Hunnigan — digo en modo de saludo — Hemos llegado al destino y hemos hecho contacto — omito decir que estamos en casa de la madre de Ada.

— Me alegra escuchar eso Leon — dice aliviada.

—Bien Hunnigan te tendré informada de cualquier eventualidad.

Cuando regreso con los bolsos, que contienen nuestra ropa, las cosas del bebé, y las armas; Pienso lo disparatada de la situación: llevo armas junto a pañales y teteros. Al entrar de nuevo a la casa la madre de Ada me está esperando.

— Logre que subiera y se acostara.

—A mí a veces me cuesta mucho que lo haga.

—Escucha Leon — dice mirándome como lo hace Ada — Mi hija puede ser dura y fría, pero en el fondo es una buena persona, pero se ha endurecido desde pequeña, y nunca la pude apartar de su trabajo — dice alzando los dedos — Todo gracias a seguir la pista de su padre.

— ¿Su padre?, en realidad Ada nunca ha hablado de su padre, usted o su familia, en ese sentido ha sido extremadamente reservada, hasta ahora que la conozco a usted.

— Bien ya habrá tiempo para ello Leon — mira su reloj — Ya se me está haciendo tarde. Sube las escaleras, la segunda habitación a la derecha, toma — me da un papel — Es el código de seguridad de la casa — la miro sorprendido — Si algo aprendí del padre de Ada es a tener toda la seguridad posible. Mañana la revisare para ver cómo está el bebé, no lo hago ahora pues se ve que han hecho un viaje muy largo, nos vemos — y me deja parado en la puerta, sin palabras, definitivamente es la madre de Ada Wong.

Entro a la casa, cierro la puerta y ubico el panel de seguridad a un lado. Introduzco los códigos y aseguro la casa. Miro alrededor viendo lo agradable que se ve, no me molestaría quedarme un tiempo aquí ya estoy algo cansado del Jeep y los hoteles del camino. Voy directo a la habitación, me detengo frente a la imagen que tengo enfrente, mi dulce Espía se encuentra en la cama durmiendo plácidamente…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

**_23 de Enero de 2014_**

**_ADA_**

Me despiertan los rayos de luz que entran por mi ventana, sospecho que dormí toda la noche gracias a esa agua de sabor raro que me dio mi madre. Ahora noto el brazo de Leon sobre mi pecho y su otro brazo sobre mi vientre. Dejavu pienso, ya que omitiendo mi embarazo es una escena muy parecida a la primera vez que dormimos juntos.

—Despierta Guapo_ — _le digo acariciando su cabeza que reposa en mi cuello. Parece una enredadera en mi cuerpo— es hora de levantarse.

—Buenos Días Ada_ — _me dice mirándome perdido, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Me da un dulce beso, luego acaricia mi vientre — Buenos Días princesa.

Nos alistamos y bajamos buscando a mi madre, pero ella no está por ningún lado. Así que decidimos preparar un desayuno, para los dos. Estamos comiendo en un silencio extraño; conozco bien a Leon, estoy completamente segura que va a preguntarme por mi madre Ada y también por mi padre, así que abordo el problema de una vez.

—¿Qué quieres saber de mi familia Leon?

—Que directa— parece meditar su pregunta — Mmm… ¿porque te alejaste de tu madre en primer lugar?

— Mi mamá vivía en Los Ángeles, yo la visitaba una vez al año, siempre en algún café o restaurant, siempre el 5 de agosto — Leon me mira sorprendido — Si Leon en mi cumpleaños, esta era la petición de mi madre, hasta que en algún momento, alguien se dio cuenta de nuestra conexión. Mi madre aun usaba el apellido de mi padre, creo que nunca dejo de amarlo, bueno así que no era tampoco muy difícil hallarla, imagínate Dra. Ada Wong, ella es muy terca y obstinada, no me mires así, yo no soy ni la mitad de obstinada que mi mamá.

— En todo caso la última vez que nos encontramos, hubo un atentado con una bomba en el mismo restaurant donde estábamos. Salimos de allí vivas de casualidad, luego me llegaron datos de que era a mí a quien intentaban eliminar, por aquello de haber traicionado a Wesker. En ese momento obligue a mi mamá, a usar su apellido de soltera, abandonar Los Ángeles, y olvidarse de mi existencia, así que ella vino a vivir aquí. Ella no lo sabe, pero en estos 4 años siempre estuve al pendiente, sé que es un riesgo el haber venido aquí, pero es la única persona en este mundo en quien le confiaría el nacimiento de mi hija.

— Bueno quien mejor para atenderte que tu propia madre — toma mi mano —. Además no podías alejarla del nacimiento de su nieta, ya que es tan conversadora ¿sería mucho pedir que me cuentes de tu padre?

— Bueno él estuvo con nosotras hasta que tuve 5 años, luego desapareció. Siempre preguntaba por él, mi mamá decía que estaba lejos trabajando. Un día cuando tenía 12 años, volvía de clases entre por la cocina y descubrí a mi mamá hablando con él. Quise entrar corriendo a abrazarlo, pero su tono de voz me hizo detenerme, así que escuche en silencio detrás de la puerta — respiro profundo mientras sujeto mi vientre, mi bebé se puso inquietad de repente.

— Hablaban sobre los peligros si él se quedaba con nosotras, pues su trabajo era muy peligroso. Decía que tenía que volver a Raccoon City para seguir haciendo investigaciones, motivo por el cual quizás no volveríamos a vernos. Así en ese momento entre a la sala y lo abrace llorando diciéndole que no se fuera, que lo necesitaba. Él solo acaricio mi cabeza, se dio media vuelta y no lo volví a ver más nunca.

— ¿Raccoon City?

—Sí, Raccoon City. A los 15 años me escape de casa para buscarlo. Descubrí que trabajaba como científico en Umbrella, o al menos eso creí en ese momento. Digamos que ahí empezaron los dolores de cabeza de mi madre, pues resulta que mi padre era un agente encubierto, que trabajo para una agencia aliada al gobierno. De alguna manera entre a trabajar para esa misma agencia, quizás mi apellido me ayudo en eso.

—Claro que pase dos años entrenándome y aprendiendo, aunque por más que lo intente nunca encontré a mi padre. Hasta que un día llego información de que estaba desaparecido, después de eso, con más ahínco me esforcé más aun para que me asignaran alguna misión que me llevara a conocer el paradero de mi padre. Entonces a los 20 años llego mi oportunidad, me encomendaron enamorar a un joven científico llamado John, quien era un científico de nivel medio en Umbrella y del que se sabía trabajaba en el laboratorio de la mansión en las montañas de Arclay.

—Mi misión era sacarle toda la información posible sobre el virus que allí se elaboraba, además de si sabía alguna información de mi padre. Al final lo único que pude averiguar fue que desapareció cuando logro entrar al laboratorio de la mansión, casi dos años después, paso el incidente de la mansión y lo de Raccoon City, todo lo demás ya lo sabes.

—Entonces escogiste esta vida, solo para buscar a tu padre — dijo Leon con afirmación.

—Si — suspiro profundamente — Inclusive cuando nos vimos en España, aun lo buscaba, digamos que tenía esperanza de encontrarlo, pero ya a estas alturas debe estar muerto. Al final lo único que me queda de él es su apellido y sus rasgos asiáticos — durante un rato Leon solo me sujeta la mano, sin decir nada, en ese momento entra mi madre y nos mira detenidamente.

— Qué bueno que ya estén levantados — mira a Leon —. Tu guapo ayúdame a entrar las cosas de la camioneta — dice mientras se dirige a la puerta.

— Con gusto señora Ada — dice el sonriendo y murmurando algo como: es igualita a ti.

Luego de varios viajes, la sala de mi mamá queda llena de aparatos médicos: monitores, tanques de oxígeno, varias maletas con las que imagino están llenas de instrumentos médicos, inclusive una camilla con soporte para las piernas y una incubadora, parece que mi madre se trajo medio hospital. Entre las idas y venidas ya ha caído la tarde.

—Bien eso debe bastar para cualquier eventualidad — dice ella como zanjando el asunto.

—¿Y cómo hiciste para traer todo esto sin llamar la atención?

—Digamos que es muy buena carta bajo la manga ser quien tenga la potestad de cambiar todos los equipos médicos del hospital. Lo primero que haremos es revisar como estas Ada, ¿desde cuando no te revisas con un médico?

—Desde que salimos de viaje.

—Porque no me sorprende.

Después de conectar algunos aparatos y colocar una camilla. Con ayuda de Leon me acuesto en la misma, enseguida mi madre enciende el ecosonograma, en el monitor se observa una figura humana.

—¿Cuántas semanas dijiste que tenías?

—Justo hoy tengo veintiocho.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Muy segura, ¿Qué pasa?

—Es que él bebé está completamente formado.

—¿Quizás estas equivocada?

—Él bebé está en posición y tu pelvis se está ensanchando, ¿no has sentido dolores en la parte baja de la espalda, y a la vez en la parte baja del vientre?

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hija, ese es mi trabajo, quédate por el momento acostada, sin protestar Ada, Leon necesito que me ayudes con algo.

Veo que ambos van a la cocina, en menos de cinco minutos ambos regresan, Leon está algo pálido y tiene el teléfono en la mano, cuando me ve lo guarda nervioso. Mi madre me habla haciendo que deje de mirar a Leon.

—Creo que hay algo que debes saber Ada — solo hago una mueca esperando que siga hablando – pareciera que tuvieras nueve en vez de siete meses.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Que, en cualquier momento, podrías entrar en trabajo de parto.

—Pero ¿cómo es eso posible mamá?

—No sé cómo o porque paso, pero estoy muy segura de que él bebé llegara pronto, ¿Leon ya tienes al par de manos que te pedí ayer?

—Si ya deben estar por llegar — dice Leon mirándome nerviosamente a la vez que mira su reloj, así que sospecho de algo que estoy segura no me va agradar.

—¿A quién llamaste Leon? — pregunto en un tono demasiado peligroso que Leon conoce muy bien, el tartamudea algo incoherente. Allí suena el timbre de la casa, cuando lo miro está completamente pálido, él va directo a la puerta y yo detrás de él, si es lo que estoy pensando va a tener serios problemas, abre la puerta y veo a tres personas de las cuales uno odio a muerte.

—Redfield — digo con el tono de voz más desafiante de todos.

—Wong — dice Chris Redfield en un tono aún más desafiante que el mío.

Leon Kennedy, estas en serios problemas…


	7. Capítulo 7-Una historia de amor y muerte

**León &amp; Ada**

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

_Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en __**MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS**_

_**Gracias a Addie Redfield, por toda la ayuda y el tiempo que me dedica, de verdad que es invaluable todo lo que haces. Mil Gracias.**_

_**También quiero darle las gracias a Light of Moon 12, tus ideas locas y ocurrentes, me ayudaron mucho, espero este capítulo sea de tu agrado. **_

**Fanfic: Life - Nuestra Vida  
**

_**Capítulo 7 – Una historia de amor y muerte **_

_**CLAIRE**_

_**Jueves 23 de Enero de 2014**_

Después de andar varios meses en la carretera, ayer en la noche, Hunnigan nos llama diciendo que ha llegado la hora de cumplir finalmente la misión que nos fue encomendada, por la que Helena, Chris y yo hemos estado rodando por 4 meses por las carreteras de Estados Unidos. Pienso que va a ser divertido ver a enfrentándose a una Ada después de todo lo que ha pasado. Recuerdo perfectamente cuando Leon me pidió ser parte de esta misión.

_**Jueves 19 de septiembre de 2013**_

_Leon me ha llamado para reunirnos y hablar sobre algunas cosas que han pasado. Nos encontramos en una cafetería cerca de la Casa Blanca. Ya han levantado el cerco que había sobre la ciudad por el brote que hubo recientemente. Leon se ve algo nervioso, ni siquiera en Raccoon City estaba así._

—_Vamos Leon escúpelo ya, ¿Qué te atormenta? — le digo cuando pasan más de 5 minutos en silencio._

—_Bien lo diré de una vez: voy a ser padre — creo que mi mandíbula llego al piso, trato de recuperar la compostura._

—_Leon, eso es … — no hallo palabras con que describir mi impresión._

— _¿Recuerdas a Ada Wong? — dice como si nada, deteniendo mi balbuceo._

— _¿Qué si la recuerdo?, Chris no para de hablar de ella, además de lo que tú ya me habías hablado de ella — digo recordando las innumerables veces en que Chris y Leon hablaban de ella, claro cada uno a su manera._

—_Pues como sabrás ella no tuvo la culpa de lo que le paso al escuadrón de Chris, creo que simplemente no le perdona que dejara que robaran su ADN para fines malévolos — de repente caigo en cuenta de la situación._

—_Espera un momento, ¿es ella la madre de tu hijo?_

—_Si Claire, ella es la madre de mi hijo, y ahí es donde necesito tu ayuda._

—_Bien te escucho_

—_Ada, fue doble agente, pero al parecer, para los otros para quienes ella trabajaba, se han enterado de la verdad, por lo que es peligroso si se enteran de que ella va a ser madre. Para evitar esto haré con ella un viaje a través del país durante lo que ocupe el mayor tiempo de su embarazo; nos haremos pasar por una pareja __**de viajeros**__, sin embargo, no quiero hacerlo sin tener algún tipo de apoyo, y ahí es donde necesito tu ayuda: quiero que tú y mi amiga Helena, nos sigan a una distancia considerable durante el viaje. Si se presentara algún problema nos ayuden, sé que suena una locura, pero Ada no debe saber que nos seguirán. Ella es muy orgullosa, pero en ese estado no creo que pueda hacer mucho._

— _¿Sabes Leon?, no me parece una locura, pues los dos, especialmente ella puede correr mucho peligro en su condición, pero creo que deberíamos incluir a alguien más en ese equipo__**,**__ Leon, aunque pueda que al principio se niegue, pero yo lo convenceré._

—_Un momento Claire, ¿no estarás hablando de?_

—_Si Leon, hablo de Chris…_

Después de una ofuscada conversación con mi hermano, le hago ver que esa pequeña criatura, es inocente y tiene todo el derecho de vivir. De no muy buena gana acepta, así empezamos a seguir a Leon y Ada a través del país hasta Miami. Antes del viaje compartí varios días con Ada, ella, aunque es una persona que no comparte sus sentimientos, veo que en el fondo es buena persona, solo que no lo deja salir a flote, por temor a ser lastimada por los demás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasaremos esta noche en el Motel, posiblemente mañana nos mostremos ante la linda parejita. Chris está buscando una cena decente puesto que lo que había en el motel para comer se ganó la cara de asco de Helena y la mía. Nuestra compañera por su parte, se encuentra buscando hielo, mi teléfono suena, es una alarma que indica la media noche, me he olvidado quitarla, la cual me hace traer un recuerdo doloroso y del que aún no se cierra la herida.

Es un recordatorio de cumpleaños con foto incluida, enseguida apago la alarma, pero me quedo hipnotizada viendo la foto, en ella, él sostiene la cámara, mientras yo beso su mejilla, pierdo la noción del tiempo cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta, me pongo tan nerviosa que suelto el teléfono y cae a los pies de Helena.

—Lo siento Claire, no quería asustarte — dice ella mientras recoge el teléfono y se acerca a mí, es obvio que vio la foto.

—No te preocupes — digo dándome cuenta de que hay lágrimas recorriendo mi rostro, rápidamente trato de ocultarlas, pero fracaso enormemente, cuando la tengo frente a mí.

—Claire, sé que hemos sido forzadas por Leon a compartir estos últimos meses, y quizás yo aún no sea de tu confianza, pero quiero decirte que, si necesitas hablar o desahogarte, tienes en mí una amiga — ella sonrió, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Salíamos — digo sin poder contenerme, ella queda con la mano extendida en el pomo de la puerta — Él y yo teníamos una relación.

— Vaya — da media vuelta y se acerca mi — ¿segura quieres contarme?

— Sí, creo que debería desahogarme, ni siquiera mi hermano lo sabe.

Helena se sienta junto a mí, yo respiro profundo

—Nos conocimos en el 2010, yo iba a visitar a mi hermano y realizar una charla de trabajo con la BSAA, específicamente con el escuadrón de Chris...

_**.**_

_**Viernes 5 de febrero de 2010**_

_La sala de espera para abordar el avión, se encuentra llena__**. N**__ormalmente no me desagrada cuando hay tanta gente, pero no cuando hay __**personas**__ que quieren sobrepasarse conmigo, un tipo de unos 50 años ha intentado acercarse y __**cortejarme**__ desde que __**llegué**__ a la sala, es posible que cuando vuelva con sus "halagos" quizás le regrese una bofetada._

—_Señorita, usted es la más bella flor de toda esta sala y si me lo permite quiero invitarle a tomar un café — su cara de estúpido está sobrepasando mi paciencia, cuando voy a contestar, un hombre muy guapo, con porte militar, se sienta a mi lado, y me entrega un vaso de café._

—_Cariño, espero que aún siga caliente, casi no consigo lo que te gusta — comenta mientras él prueba de otro café que lleva en la mano._

—_Gracias amor, ya me estaba desesperando - fijándome en sus hermosos ojos miel, e ignorando al cincuentón, ante este gesto por fin el tipo desaparece de mi vista._

—_Gracias, mil gracias, ya no sabía cómo sacármelo de encima sin ser grosera._

—_Hace rato lo vengo observando y por tu cara de desagrado me imagine que necesitabas ayuda - decía mientras tomaba su café._

—_Gracias, y te debo un café._

—_No, déjalo así, digamos que fue mi buena acción del día, soy Piers._

—_Mucho gusto, soy Claire - digo dándole la mano._

_"El vuelo con destino a Washington, DC, está abordando por la puerta número 7 "._

_Al escuchar el anuncio ambos nos levantamos, y hablamos al mismo tiempo._

—_Voy a Washington — Enseguida nos miramos y no podemos evitar la risa __**que **__continuó luego, cuando escuchamos el segundo llamado de abordaje__**. A**__mbos nos dirigimos a embarcarnos aún sonrientes por la coincidencia, pero más sorprendente es cuando nuestros asientos se encuentran ubicados uno al lado del otro._

—_Mi estimada señorita, parece que tendrá que soportar mi presencia durante el viaje._

—_Mi estimado señor, prefiero su presencia que la del __**imbécil **__que intentaba __**cortejarme**__, aunque sólo son 45 minutos._

—_Los suficientes, si usted me lo permite, cortejarla de mejor manera que el __**imbécil**__— comentó con su intensa mirada, que yo debía resistir, pero se me estaba haciendo difícil._

_Durante los cuarenta y cinco minutos, hablamos de muchas cosas excepto de trabajo o a que nos dedicamos, sin embargo__**; **__fue el viaje más placentero que he tenido hasta el momento. Al desembarcar, nos despedimos con la promesa de tomarnos otro café, y nuestros números de teléfonos._

_**Lunes 8 de febrero de 2010**_

_Tres días después, me encontraba en la base de la BSAA, debía presentarme delante del escuadrón y darles una charla sobre Bioterrorismo. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer parte de las instalaciones, pero no al escuadrón de __**mi hermano**__, quien me había llevado a la sala donde daría mi charla, Chris salió a buscar a su equipo, dejándome brevemente sola, como siempre yo no sentía ni pizca de nervios, de repente un cúmulo de voces entraron a la sala, rápidamente los militares que entraron me sorprendieron haciendo sonidos de silbidos como cuando coquetean con una chica linda pasa por la calle._

—_¿Cuál es el alboroto? — preguntó una voz que hizo acallar a los militares, pero esa voz se me hacía familiar, pero no reconocía de dónde. Antes de poder identificar al dueño de la voz, mi hermano entraba a la sala acompañado de un hombre muy guapo, de ojos color miel, por un momento palidezco al reconocer al hombre que acompaña a mi hermano, el también parece palidecer al reconocerme, pero al igual que yo no menciona que ya nos conocemos._

— _Bueno señores, tomen asiento — dice Chris poniendo autoridad, mientras se acerca a y se coloca a mi lado, todos toman asiento — Quiero presentarles a la representante de Terra Save, Claire Redfield, mi hermana menor…._

_Luego de terminar la charla con el escuadrón, agradecí que por fin terminara. Además, que era obvio que los chicos de mi hermano eran muy unidos y le tenían en gran estima a Chris. Por lo que tenía que buscar la forma de hablar con Piers, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, no quería crearle problemas por hablar con la hermana de su superior. Pude hablar, con todos los miembros de la unidad de Chris, excepto con el militar de bella mirada color miel._

_Sin embargo, llego la hora del almuerzo, y Chris me pidió que almorzara allí, luego me llevaría a casa. Al sentarnos a comer, invitó nada menos que a:_

—_Piers, ven siéntate con nosotros — él se acercó a la mesa y se sentó con nosotros — Claire, él es el Teniente Piers Nivans, un excelente francotirador, estuvo en las Fuerzas Especiales del Ejército. Cuando miré su ficha y lo vi en los entrenamientos, supe que este chico debería estar en la BSAA, así que le pedí que se uniera a nosotros. ¿No es así Teniente?_

—_Sí, señor, es un honor está en su unidad — decía mientras Chris ignoraba que Piers me dedicaba su intensa mirada. Luego del incómodo almuerzo gracias a que mi hermano, solo hablaba de las habilidades de Piers como militar y de todo lo que yo había aprendido de él. Pudimos salir de las instalaciones de la BSAA, pero no tuve la oportunidad de hablar a solas con el Teniente Piers Nivans._

_Debido a que me quedaría algunos meses, ya que no tendría que viajar __**a Terra Save**__, podría quedarme en casa junto a mi hermano. Así llegó el fin de semana, Chris, como siempre salió a trotar para realizar su habitual rutina de ejercicios. Mientras preparaba una intensa taza de café, recibo un correo electrónico el cual reviso en mi celular._

_**Sábado 13 de febrero de 2010**_

"_**Querida Claire,**_

_**De parte de toda la unidad, quería decirle que nos alegramos mucho de verla el otro día. Gracias por hacer tiempo para hablar con todo el mundo. Los chicos realmente están muy contentos por su visita.**_

_**Sé que le sorprendió la reacción de los muchachos cuando la vieron por primera vez. Déjeme explicarle. Cuando oímos que Terra Save llegaría a nuestra posición, bueno, en fin, todos sabíamos que usted vendría y nos emocionó mucho la idea. Los muchachos han oído todo tipo de historias acerca de usted y, como es la hermana del capitán, bueno... digamos que esperaban a alguien más parecido a él. Traté de explicarles, pero se dejaron guiar por la imaginación.**_

_**Así que cuando llegó... bueno, aparte de no ser lo que ellos esperaban, no es que tengamos la oportunidad de interactuar con mujeres guapas en nuestro trabajo, y por eso reaccionaron de esa manera. Entonces tuvieron que recordar que es usted la hermana del capitán, y todos se avergonzaron un poco... Lo siento, señorita.**_

_**Probablemente se diera cuenta usted misma, pero aquí admiramos y respetamos al capitán con locura. Además de ser un líder formidable, nos trata como una familia. Es una fuerte inspiración para todos.**_

_**Hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo que esperamos poder tener la oportunidad de trabajar juntos de nuevo. Puede que nuestros caminos no se crucen, y sé que está usted algo ocupada, pero me gustaría que habláramos de vez en cuando, aunque sea por correo electrónico. Y si tiene alguna foto del capitán cuando era joven, ¡me encantaría verla! He oído que antes era distinto, pero no nos enseña nada...**_

_**Tengo más cosas que contarle, pero es hora de prepararnos para la siguiente misión. Me alegra saber que contamos con el apoyo de aliados como su organización. Siga luchando y no se rinda.**_

_**Teniente Piers Nivans (BSAA Sede Norteamérica)"**_

_Tan impresionada por tener la osadía de escribirme, luego de una semana, sin tener en absoluto contacto, rápidamente respondí su correo_

"_**Estimado Teniente Piers Nivans**_

_**Agradezco sus palabras, para conmigo y mi hermano, pero creo que es un poco hipócrita de su parte simular que no me conoce. Además, que es evidente que me evadió el día lunes cuando estuve en la BSAA, para evitar hablar con la hermana menor de su Capitán.**_

_**Espero tenga un lindo fin de semana.**_

_**Claire Redfield"**_

_No pasaron ni cinco minutos, cuando sonó mi teléfono._

— _Vaya, parece que aun tienes mi número de teléfono, voy a tener que cambiar el número._

— _No hay problema, siempre puedo conseguir de nuevo su número, Señorita Redfield._

— _Veo que es insistente, Teniente, le recuerdo que soy la hermanita de su Capitán._

— _¿Por qué no mejor me invitas ese café que nos quedó pendiente? Anda Claire, tenemos que aclarar las cosas._

— _Bien, no veo una razón para decir que no._

— _Excelente, nos encontramos en el centro a las 2:00 pm._

— _Solo con una condición, no le digas a mi hermano que saldrás conmigo._

— _Puedo hacerlo, aunque luego me dirás el porqué._

— _Hecho._

_Unas horas más tarde, atravesaba la ciudad en mi motocicleta, a pesar del inmenso frío que había por la ola invernal que afectaba Washington, una cuadra antes de llegar veo a mi cita, cruzar la calle, lleva unos Jeans negros junto una chaqueta gruesa color marrón, así que acelero, y freno justo frente a él, haciendo que rápidamente se subiera a la acera._

— _Buenos reflejos soldado._

— _¿Claire? Rayos mujer, ¿me quieres matar?_

— _Tranquilo, ya pasó — comento mientras me quito el casco, y meneo suavemente la cabeza para que caiga mi cabello, visto un pantalón negro brillante que se adapta a mis curvas a juego con una chaqueta negra, cuello alto por el frio, acompañado de un par de botas altas de cuero negro. No puedo dejar de notar que Piers observa mi trasero con disimulado descaro._

—_Sigue mirándome así delante de mi hermano, y te ganaras un boleto directo al hospital._

—_¿¡Yo!?...Yo no... no te mi-miraba así...Qui-quiero decir, sí te miraba, pero... — puse un dedo en sus labios deteniendo su balbuceo._

—_Tranquilo, solo jugaba, pero si, no deberías mirarme así delante de Chris — tome su brazo y entramos a la cafetería, una vez dentro sentimos un agradable calor, debido a la calefacción del lugar, en contraste con el frío infernal de afuera. Ubicamos rápidamente una mesa hacia el final del local._

_Con el lugar tan caliente, __**decidí **__quitarme la chaqueta, haciendo que mi acompañante vuelva a mirarme; llevo una camisa pegada al cuerpo, color verde esmeralda, mangas al codo, y un escote en V, que hace más visible mis atributos, los cuales Nivans detalla, e intenta no ponerse nervioso._

_Luego de que trajeran nuestras humeantes bebidas, el clima de tensión inicial bajó considerablemente, y tuvimos nuevamente una conversación tan amena como la que tuvimos aquella vez en el avión. En varias ocasiones, no sé si fue consciente o inconsciente tomaba mis manos, y no me molestaba en lo absoluto que lo hiciera. _

— _Quizás sea un atrevimiento de mi parte, pero me gustaría volver a salir contigo, y creo que hablo por ambos si digo que tú también quieres._

— _Sin anestesia, pero me gusta que sean sinceros conmigo. _

— _Claire, ¿Por qué no quieres que tu hermano sepa que salí contigo?_

— _No tiene que ver contigo directamente, hace unos meses, tuve un pequeño desliz con mi jefe, en mi departamento de Los Ángeles — me mira impresionado, yo continuo mi relato — No pasó nada debido a que Chris nos encontró justo cuando las cosas se estaban empezando a calentar. El escándalo que armó mi hermano fue épico, luego cuando se calmó, me dejó muy en claro, que no fue __**porque **__tuviera algo con alguien, que yo era lo suficientemente mayor para saber qué hacía con mi vida privada, sino que él no toleraría que tuviera algo con mi jefe, que incluso él vería mal si algún día tenía algo con alguno de sus subordinados._

—_¡Vaya!_

—_Voy a ser sincera, quisiera seguir saliendo contigo, así que, si lo hacemos, quiero que estemos seguros que tipo de futuro tendremos antes de ir con Chris y decirle que estoy saliendo con su Teniente._

_Piers tomó mi mano dulcemente y posó sus suaves labios sobre ella, definitivamente era todo un caballero._

_Ya que él había tomado el subterráneo para llegar, me ofrecí para llevarlo, al llegar a la motocicleta, le ofrecí un casco, me coloqué el mío._

—_¿No tienes problemas en que una mujer te lleve hasta tu casa? — comento mientras subo a la moto._

—_Para nada — dice subiendo tras de mí. Encendí mi vehículo._

—_Sujétate fuerte Teniente — sin dejarle tiempo a pensar, __**arrancó **__bruscamente y __**él **__solo atina a aferrarse fuertemente de mi cintura. Creo que, aprovechándose de la situación, en el camino se pega aún más a mi cuerpo. Solo me habla para indicarme la dirección, pero cuando lo hace, me lo dice tan cerca de mi oído, que tengo que mantener todo mi autocontrol para no estrellarnos._

_Para cuando llegamos a su departamento, él me invita a pasar, pero debido a que Chris está en casa debo volver temprano, no sin antes despedirnos. Cuando me entrega el casco para guárdalo debajo del asiento, me toma fuertemente de la cintura y se adueña de mis labios, era un beso agresivo, pero a su vez tierno. Me aferre a sus bien formados brazos, y profundizamos el beso, cuando logramos separarnos, solo sonreímos con complicidad._

_Tomé nuevamente mi casco, y me despedí de mi nueva conquista: Piers Nivans_

—Así, empezamos una relación extraña, pues debíamos tener cuidado en que Chris y la gente cercana a él, no se dieran cuenta de que nos veíamos a escondidas — **Comentó **ante una sorprendida Helena, sobre lo que le he contado hasta ahora.

—Entiendo, a veces los hermanos mayores somos muy celosos. No te ofendas ¿Pero Piers no era menor que tú?

—Sí que lo era, de hecho, unos días antes de que me llamaran para volver a la sede de Terra Save en Europa, estaba buscando unos documentos en el escritorio de Chris, que ambos compartíamos — dije cuando Helena me miraba sarcástica — en todo caso conseguí la ficha personal de Piers, yo me imaginaba que era mayor que Piers, él me había dicho que nació un 24 de enero, mas no mencionó el año, la ficha obviamente tenía todos sus datos incluyendo su fecha de nacimiento, imagina mi impresión al saber que le llevaba casi ocho años.

— Pero no tiene nada de malo, mi madre le llevaba a mi padre casi 9, y se la llevaban a las mil maravillas — comentó mi compañera sin remordimientos.

— Eso lo pensé luego, pero cuando vi a Piers, le pregunté si aún estaba seguro de seguir esa extraña relación que teníamos, a pesar de la diferencia de edad, él me contestó con una reluciente sonrisa que, aunque tuviera cien, quería seguir en esa extraña relación conmigo.

— Mientras yo continuaba en Francia en la Sede de Terra Save, en marzo, hubo un incidente en el que la B.S.A.A. tuvo que interferir, un centro comercial de Estados Unidos había sido víctima de bioterrorismo, en respuesta, la B.S.A.A. envió al Equipo Alfa comandado por Chris para suprimir el ataque junto con su equipo y por supuesto, con Piers. Así empezaron a salir en más misiones, mientras yo cada día tenía más trabajo pues mi jefe en esos momentos, me mantenía bajo presión, creo que lo hacía un poco como venganza por lo que paso con Chris.

— Sin embargo, cada vez que podíamos, Piers y yo nos veíamos a escondidas, no era una relación normal. Así llego mayo, el bioterrorismo llevó a Piers al lejano oriente, en la sede de la B.S.A.A. él y Chris conocen a Merah Biji, mi dolor de cabeza pasajero. Y mi primera pelea real con Piers — Helena continua en silencio, atenta a cada palabra que digo, así que continuo.

— Cuando regresaron a principios de junio de 2010, fui a la BSAA, a recoger unos papeles que Chris debía firmar, me quedé a almorzar con ellos, ya que el martes siguiente debía volver a viajar, y quería aprovechar el tiempo con Piers y mi hermano, así que me quedé.

_**1ero de Junio de 2010**_

_Las mesas del cafetín de la BSAA, nunca me habían parecido tan agobiantes, como justo en ese momento lo parecían, todo gracias a que Chris, antes de salir de permiso unos días, cuenta con lujo de detalles, como Piers conoció a una superchica, pues estaba impresionado de que una ex-investigadora pudiese convertirse en la número uno de las fuerzas especiales._

— _Le pregunté: ¿Y qué piensas sobre esto Piers? — contaba entusiasmado Chris, ignorando mi cara de hipocresía al escuchar el relato — y este me dice que le gustaría luchar contra ella para ver de qué está hecha. Aunque creo que el pobre solo quería tener una oportunidad de tocarle el trasero a Merah. Ella se dio cuenta que la mirábamos y se acercó a nosotros: "Piers Nivans, la élite de la división norteamericana, Y Chris Redfield en persona" ... ella estaba muy impresionada de vernos en su sede. Tras luchar un buen rato, él la derrota. Yo la consuelo diciéndole que es la primera vez que veo a un recluta durar tanto tiempo contra Piers, y entonces él defiende diciendo que en su caso; él siempre pierde contra mí._

_Así continúa Chris un rato más hablando sobre las "maravillas de Merah Biji" y el cómo Piers intentaba coquetearle, no soporto seguir escuchando, así que me excuso diciendo que me siento mal, y que me voy a casa a descansar._

_Camino al estacionamiento, Piers me alcanza, tomándome del brazo, enseguida me suelto de él._

— _¿Por qué no te vas con tu chica superpoderosa?_

—_Claire, tu hermano está exagerando, solo es una buena soldado, que se convirtió en amiga._

—_No necesito de esto Piers — rápidamente subí a mi camioneta, Piers de inmediato abordo también el vehículo, llevaba consigo su mochila._

—_Bájate Nivans, no seré superpoderosa, pero puedo barrer el piso contigo sin problema._

—_Pues tendrás que hacerlo. No pienso dejarte sola, Claire._

_No dije más nada, simplemente encendí el auto, y salí de allí. Luego de recorrer varios kilómetros de incómodo silencio, Piers se atrevió hablarme._

—_Este no es el camino a tu casa._

—_No quiero ir a mi casa Nivans, tu Capitán debe estar buscándote._

—_Hoy no, en teoría tengo tres días libres, ¿en fin a donde vamos Redfield?_

— _¿Que a dónde vamos?, yo voy a disfrutar mi fin de semana, tu eres el que está demás._

—_Claire, por favor, como te puedes enfadar por algo tan tonto, sabes muy bien que yo solo quiero estar contigo — mientras dice esto acaricia tiernamente mi mejilla. No puedo evitar sonreír, este soldado conoce mis debilidades._

—_Lo ves, no puedes estar enfadada mucho tiempo conmigo._

_Después de rodar unos cuantos kilómetros, nos detenemos en una cafetería a cenar, puesto que ya ha caído la noche. Mientras esperamos nuestra cena, recibo una llamada._

—_Es Chris — le digo a Piers antes de contestar - Hola hermanito._

—_Claire, estoy en casa ¿dónde estás? — reconozco la molestia en su voz._

—_Tranquilo, solo necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco, no te preocupes por mí, regreso el domingo por la noche._

— _¿Que tú qué? Claire Redfield — se escuchó su regaño y eso que no estaba en altavoz, yo simplemente colgué la llamada y apagué el teléfono, ante la mirada de asombro de Piers._

—_Sabes que tu hermano es capaz de enviar un ejército, sólo para asegurarse de que estas bien — dice luego de que se va la mesera, quien dejó toda nuestra cena en la mesa._

—_Por eso apague el teléfono — mencionó mientras guardo el aparato._

— _¿Tienes idea de lo que me pasaría, si tu hermano nos encuentra juntos?_

—_Te preocupas demasiado por él - digo mientras como unas cuantas papas._

—_Claire, he visto como él le dispara sin piedad a las BOWs, si sabe que salgo a escondidas con su hermanita desde hace unos meses, no dudo que me pondría de tiro al blanco._

_Seguimos cenando, con Piers mirando nerviosamente hacia la puerta esperando que entre en cualquier momento Chris con un batallón para fusilarlo. Al terminar de cenar, salimos de allí, esta vez, él maneja._

— _¿A dónde vamos, señorita?_

—_No lo sé, estoy algo cansada, porque no nos hospedamos allí adelante, será por esta noche, mañana ya veremos que hacemos._

—_Está bien Señorita._

_Cuando estamos en la recepción, el encargado nos dice que solo hay habitaciones matrimoniales. Piers adquiere el color de mi cabello, cuando yo le digo al encargado que tomaremos una de esas. Pues en contra de todo pronóstico, no hemos llegado a ese nivel de intimidad._

_Una vez dentro de la habitación, yo me adueño del baño, me relajo un buen rato. Tomo una bata de baño y salgo, recuerdo que no tengo más ropa, solo la que traje puesta. Cuando me fijo que Piers, me mira de arriba a abajo totalmente embobado conmigo._

—_Teniente — digo sacándolo de su ensoñación — el baño es todo suyo._

_Como si le hubiera dado una orden, casi salió corriendo al baño. A los diez minutos salió con unos cómodos shorts y camiseta que marcaban divinamente sus tonificados abdominales._

_Pues él, a diferencia de mí, si tenía ropa en su mochila. Yo aún cepillaba mi cabello, en la cama aun vestida solo con la bata de baño. Él se acerca a la cama y se sienta frente a mí._

_Sus ojos color miel, me miran con una mezcla de ternura y deseo. La tentación pudo más, unimos nuestras bocas en una danza, dulce y apasionada. Puede que Piers sea menor que yo, pero es obvio que tiene experiencia en este apartado._

_Toma delicadamente mi cintura acercándome más hacia él, yo coloco mi mano detrás de su cuello, luego de un rato, con un rápido movimiento de él, termino sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Esto hace que profundicemos los besos, aprovechándose de la situación coloca una mano en mi espalda y otra en mis glúteos, masajeándolos suavemente, haciendo que yo suspire en su boca._

_Él sonríe pícaramente, pues logró su cometido. Seguimos besándonos como si no hubiera mañana, yo también me aprovecho de la situación y le quito la camiseta, enseguida mis manos se adueñan de su bien formado pecho._

— _¿A alguien le gusta lo que toca?_

— _Calla Teniente, que apenas estoy calentando — lo callo cuando me adueño de su boca._

_Las manos traviesas de mi enamorado, continúan su camino debajo de la bata de baño.__** Se**__ aventuró un poco más adentro, abrí las piernas dejando que jugara con sus dedos, al verme gemir y disfrutar, sentía como su virilidad crecía debajo del short, ni corto ni perezoso me desabrochó la bata, comenzó a acariciar y lamer mis senos. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que llegué al dulce orgasmo, caí sobre la clavícula de mi amante respirando pesadamente, él sonreía mientras colocó su mano izquierda en mi espalda, y derecha continuaba en mi zona intima._

— _Veo que ya estas caliente Señorita Redfield._

_Iba a contestar algo igual de sarcástico, cuando suena un teléfono, salto inmediatamente, pues sé que no es el mío, así que debe ser el de Piers._

—_Seguro es Chris, debes contestar, probablemente es para preguntar si sabes dónde estoy._

—_¡Ahh si!, le voy a decir que estaba a punto de tener sexo salvaje con su hermanita menor — dice con marcada ironía._

—_Piers, esos no son juegos — el me mira de arriba abajo y va a la mesita donde está el teléfono._

—_Capitán — contesta el teléfono al ver el identificador de llamadas —No lo sé señor, solo la vi, mientras abandonaba el estacionamiento. No se preocupe, ella sabe cuidarse bien, seguro está en disfrutando del fin de semana — dice mientras me mira pícaramente — Si se algo de ella, le aviso. Nos vemos el martes Chris._

— _Así que sexo salvaje — comenté mientras me acercaba como una gata a él. En cuestión de segundos, la bata y el short de él, desaparecieron de nuestros cuerpos._

_Los dos estábamos completamente desnudos, uno frente al otro. Sus manos eran incansables viajeras, sobre mi cuerpo. La erección de él era ya imposible de ocultar, sentía que me rozaba en cuerpo y alma._

_Los movimientos, las posturas, eran infinitas...pero siempre sin dejar de besarnos. Era una nueva sensación recién descubierta y demasiado esperada, como para no querer perder ni un segundo. Me arrodille frente a él y acarició suave pero firme, el grueso miembro de mi hombre. Mientras continuaba con las caricias, él me miraba, no podía apartar sus ojos de mí. Hubo un momento en que retiré bruscamente, recibiendo de inmediato un sonido de molestia, rápidamente lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé a la cama._

_Él se tumbó boca arriba, y me aproximé sutilmente. Volví a acariciar cuidadosamente aquel manjar que minutos después se convertiría en el camino más placentero de mi vida._

_Después furiosamente lo llevaba en mi boca hasta la mismísima base mientras él lanzaba un aullido de puro placer que hizo estremecer a la oscura habitación. Yo incluso lo besaba. Nada era suficiente para tan maravillosa herramienta mientras él se retorcía de puro placer entre las sábanas._

_-Mi turno amor… -dijo simplemente mientras se alejaba de mí, y en la oscuridad buscaba mi intimidad._

_El empezó besándome en los muslos, pequeños besos en el monte de venus, pequeños besos en mis labios vaginales, volvió a besarme mínimamente en todos y cada uno de esos lugares mientras sus manos se posaban en mis pechos y comenzaba a pellizcar suavemente mis pezones. Sin poder evitarlo, me arqueaba mientras él dejaba caer su lengua en mi sitio prohibido. Sorbiendo y dando lengüetazos._

_Estuve al borde del clímax, pero como pude, tomándole por los hombros, lo levanté de su sitio. Acercamos nuestros labios, besándonos tiernamente, de nuevo nuestras lenguas fundiéndose, ambos en el punto crítico._

_Él, tomándome por la cintura, me tumbó boca arriba, abriendo mis piernas con cautela. Se colocó encima, apoyando su cuerpo desnudo sobre el mío, rozando nuestras pieles...pieles que erizadas se conocían poco a poco, con el sabor de la incertidumbre._

_Su miembro erecto, posó tiernamente dentro de mí, sentí un escalofrío recorriendo hasta el último milímetro de mi piel; un simple empujón, un leve movimiento de caderas. Gemía sin remordimientos, me retorcía como loca agarrándome en las sábanas mientras mi amor entraba y salía de mí. Cada vez más veloz, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas al movimiento…_

−_A.… a.… amor... mío... -decía entre jadeos._

−_Sí... sí... mi señorita... amor... amor tuyo... -repetía él en cada golpe de cadera._

_Los dos percibimos la llegada del orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo; nuestros rostros estaban empapados, extasiados. Tenía algunos mechones de pelo tapando mi cara. Nos miramos a los ojos. Clavé ferozmente las uñas en su espalda y él intentó llegar hasta lugares insospechados. Nuevamente nos miramos: las pupilas dilatadas, los labios humedecidos, las pieles perladas de sudor, las narices henchidas de pasión, los cabellos enmarañados. Éramos sólo uno. La simbiosis perfecta. Él continuaba dentro de mí, sin retirar su miembro, mirándome. Aflojé las manos retirando las uñas de su espalda. Entonces ambos dijimos una sola frase, la misma. "Amor mío"._

_Después rompimos a reír y nos abrazamos fuertemente, mientras el besaba con ternura mi cuello._

— _Te amo, Claire Redfield._

— _Te amo Piers Nivans._

La habitación del hotel, me evocaba ese momento de gran intensidad, con el que fue mi primera vez con el hombre que creí compartiría un futuro. No puedo evitar que nuevamente escapen las lágrimas de mis ojos, al recordar mi relación con Piers Nivans. Helena colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

—Claire, si quieres no continúes, no es necesario.

—Dicen que, si uno no expresa lo que lleva dentro, se puede morir de tristeza, de verdad quiero contarle a alguien todo aquello que viví, si no siento que me voy a morir.

—Bien amiga, si eso necesitas, aquí estoy para ti.

—Gracias Helena — respiré profundo y continúe mi relato — durante el resto de ese año, Piers y yo seguimos viéndonos a escondidas, pero cada vez era más difícil encontrarnos, pues él tenía muchas misiones alrededor del mundo, y yo estaba con mucho trabajo en Terra Save, además de inventar excusas tontas para que Chris se quedara tranquilo, pues él sabía que nos hicimos "amigos", siempre me recordaba aquello de no tener nada más allá de la amistad con alguno de sus subordinados. Al año siguiente mi jefe fue ascendido a CEO de Terra Save, y decidió dar una fiesta para festejarlo.

—Pero todo fue una trampa, fui secuestrada y traicionada, por el: Neil Fisher, junto a mis compañeros de Terra Save, fue como vivir una retorcida versión de Raccoon City, justo en ese momento Chris y Piers estaban en misión, cuando logré escapar de la isla, estuve varios días en el hospital, en terapia intensiva.

—Cuando desperté a la primera persona que vi, fue a Piers, él pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital conmigo. Lo raro es que Chris no decía nada sobre esto, creo que estaba conmocionado con lo que había pasado, y quería investigar qué había sucedido en la isla.

—Al salir del hospital, tuve que hacer rehabilitación pues me había fracturado la rodilla cuando escapé de la isla, por supuesto Piers continúo acompañándome cada vez que podía. Les seguían asignando misiones cada vez más peligrosas, muchas veces empecé a sentir miedo de que él o Chris no fueran a volver.

—Casi seis meses después me enteré de que Barry había partido hacia la isla a buscar a Moira, bueno hice algo loco, convencí a Piers de tomar un helicóptero militar y enfilamos rumbo hacia la isla, llegamos a tiempo, junto a Barry eliminamos a la hermana de Wesker. Aunque regresamos con Moira, Barry y Natalia, el sermón que nos dio Chris a Piers y a mí, no tuvo comparación. Decidimos postergar más aun, el decirle a Chris lo nuestro.

—Para el 2012, Chris, Piers y su unidad participan en muchos operativos anti-bioterroristas, yo por mi parte tenía exceso de trabajo pues, ahora ocupaba el puesto de Neil en Terra Save, mientras esta seguía bajo investigación. Ese año en Singapur hubo un brote en una academia, la amiga de Piers, Merah, murió salvándolo de una bow.

—Ambos estábamos algo deprimidos por la situación, sin embargo, entre los dos nos seguíamos dando apoyo, y prácticamente salíamos en las narices de Chris, supongo que él sospechaba algo, pero no decía nada.

—Luego se desató la maldita guerra civil en Edonia, la BSAA tenía que hacerse cargo, ya que habían pruebas de que estaban financiados por el bioterrorismo, ese mismo día, Piers me llevo a cenar…

_**15 de Diciembre del 2012**_

_Me volví a ver al espejo verificando que todo estuviera en su lugar: maquillaje suave que realzara mis ojos y mi rostro sutilmente, listo. Zarcillos largos color plateado, listo. Cabello suelto con leves bucles en la punta, listo. Vestido rojo en su lugar, listo. Zapatos de tacón alto, listos. Nervios al mil por ciento, listos. Por primera vez, sentía unos terribles nervios, al salir con Piers, era algo que no podía evitar, pero cuando hacía un mes antes de ir a su misión anterior, él me dijo que había hecho una reservación en el restaurante más exclusivo de la ciudad, mis nervios empezaron a volverme loca. Había llegado la hora, tocaron el timbre, rápidamente me eché otro vistazo en el espejo, tomo mi cartera y salí._

—_Dios mío, ¿cuando empezaron a caer ángeles? — yo solo sonreí ante el comentario._

—_Tu tampoco estas mal Piers — estaba vestido con un elegante traje gris, con una camisa color crema, y corbata plateada, parecía modelo de revista, pues el traje le resaltaba su cuerpo escultural._

—_Vamos mi señorita, no quiero que llegue tu hermano y descubra que me llevo a su hermosa hermana._

_Chris había salido temprano, y según sus propias palabras: tenía mucho que resolver con Jill, aun no entiendo por qué esos dos no terminan de definir su situación, pero quién era yo para hablar de eso, ya que aún no había anunciado que llevaba más de dos años en amores con Piers Nivans._

_Durante el camino, mi elegante y sexy compañero, me dirigía miradas furtivas y sonreía abiertamente, era claro que se traía algo entre manos. Al llegar al lujoso restaurant, nos ubicaron rápidamente en una mesa para dos, en la cual ya se encontraba una botella de Champagne Bollinger Rosé._

_Rápidamente supe todo lo que mi novio había gastado para traerme a este lugar, también recuerdo que es el heredero de una gran fortuna por parte de su abuela materna, y de cierta manera puede darse todos los lujos que quiera, por lo que me siento aún más intimidada en un lugar como este. _

—_Relájate Claire, te ves algo tensa — dice tomando mi mano sobre la mesa._

—_Sabes que los lugares así, no son exactamente mi estilo Piers — digo tratando de sonreír._

—_Lo sé, pero quería hacer algo lindo para ti, tu eres mi dulce señorita, la que me ha hecho sonreír, y me ha dado amor durante este tiempo. Luego de que cenemos podemos ir a otro lugar no tan estirado, ¿te parece?_

—_Sí, gracias mi señor — ambos nos dedicamos una gran sonrisa._

_Luego de eso la cena ocurre sin más complicaciones, y todo se vuelve cómodo, como ocurre cuando estamos juntos, al terminar la botella, le digo a mi acompañante de ojos miel, que no mas licor por esta noche. Enseguida pide la cuenta, mientras yo me dirijo al baño, en el espejo me miro y retoco mis labios y reviso nuevamente que todo esté en orden. Al salir mi dulce caballero me espera con una rosa azul en la mano, sabe que esos detalles me vuelven loca, la tomo seguidamente la llevo a mi nariz, su olor me fascina, el me ofrece su brazo y salimos del lujoso restaurant._

_Después de rodar un rato en su auto, llegamos a un hermoso parque, que no había visto, tiene un bello lago que refleja la luz de la luna, bancos en las orillas del camino que parecen sacados de un cuento de hadas. Nos sentamos en uno que está cerca de la orilla._

_Después de estar un rato sentados, tiempo en el que tenía mi cabeza sobre el hombro de mi compañero, el me endereza y me mira con esos ojos que hacen que me derrita como el primer día que los vi._

—_Mi señorita, mi dulce y bella señorita, desde hace tiempo he querido hacer esto, pero tantas misiones y problemas, no me lo han permitido. Pero ya es tiempo…. — él respira profundamente, de repente se arrodilla frente a mí, toma mi mano y saca algo de su bolsillo, yo quedo congelada ante lo que está haciendo — Claire Redfield, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?_

_Yo me he quedado sin habla, todo de repente tuvo sentido, la planeación desde hace más de un mes, el __**restaurante **__de lujo, la fabulosa cena, el Champagne. Miro nuestras manos, el me coloco un anillo con un fino diamante, no muy ostentoso, pero peculiar y hermoso, como si estuviera hecho para mí, sigo sin articular palabra. Así que mejor actuó. Lo sorprendo cuando me lanzo a darle el más tierno beso que puedo darle. Al separarnos, él sonríe._

—_¿Eso es un sí? — dice con una sonrisa nerviosa._

—_¡Si! — exclamo emocionada._

—_Después de Edonia, seremos tu y yo, Claire._

—_Hasta que la muerte nos separe._

_**El 19 de Diciembre del 2012**_

_He dormido y descansado como si estuviera en una nube, más tranquila porque has estado abrazado a mí. Te he mirado un par de veces mientras dormías y tú cara era de felicidad y satisfacción, me gusta._

_Un nuevo día y todo continua, volverás al trabajo, a tu duro y peligroso trabajo, rebuscarás entres tus cosas mi nota, donde te deseo un buen viaje, y que regreses pronto._

_Pero todavía faltan unas horas para que te marches de nuevo, unas horas._

_Preparo el agua para un baño, y te voy despertando, besos en tu cuello, en tu espalda, en tus manos, en tus labios, hasta que consigo que abras los ojos._

—_¿Nos damos un baño antes del desayuno? — No contestas, pero tú me levantas con tus brazos y me dejas caer suavemente recorriendo con mi cuerpo el tuyo, mientras me vas susurrando: — sí, si vamos._

_Me dejas que te afeite, tú te dejas hacer, estas desnudo, luces hermoso, como un dios griego, yo solo llevo una de tus camisas, ya que estamos en tu casa, como siempre escapando de mi hermano, sin embargo, pienso que será la última vez a escondidas, pues hemos decidido hacer pública nuestra relación, apenas regresen de esta misión, y mi hermano tendrá que aceptarlo, Piers y yo nos amamos, queremos dar el siguiente paso en nuestra relación, sonrió y me siento encima de ti._

—_No te muevas mucho, ¡no quiero cortarte! _— _Me agarras los muslos con las manos y empiezas a escurrir los dedos, hacia el centro._

—_¡Quieto Teniente!, estate quieto, que te cortaré —y vuelven tus dedos al primer lugar, yo empiezo a enjabonarte la cara, te pongo jabón hasta en los labios, que te retiro después con los dedos, dejando al descubierto tu boca, una de tus manos se ha posicionado en mi espalda, me vas acercando a ti, sé cuál es tu intención y me resisto un poco, pero tus manos son más fuertes y me aproximan a ti, levantas un poco la cabeza y tus labios caen en los míos, aprietas con fuerza, como si hiciera mil años que no me besas. Me has llenado toda la cara de jabón_

—_Me llenaste de jabón — digo enojada. Con tu típica calma, me dices:_

—_Anda, no te enfades, ¡te limpiare!_

_Y muy delicadamente me vas limpiando, mis labios buscan tus manos y te las beso, aunque estas llenas de espuma de afeitar, te ríes como un chiquillo, echando tu cabeza hacia atrás; yo en un impulso me levanto, te agarro la cara y te beso como una loca, que rayos, ya que importa la espuma, te beso y beso, mientras tus manos han entrado entre tu camisa y aprietas mis glúteos._

_De nuevo tengo que ponerte crema, por fin consigo afeitarte y sin cortarte. Me quitas tu camisa y la tiras al suelo y me indicas la bañera como si me estuvieras dando una orden, que entre._

_Dentro de la bañera, te colocas por delante de mí, entre mis piernas, recuestas tú cabeza en mi pecho, eres un mimoso, nunca conocí a nadie como tú, tan mimoso, pero me gusta darte mimos. Mientras tú te relajas con el baño, yo no dejo de pasar mis manos por tu cuerpo… acariciar todos los rincones de tu cuerpo, todos tus escondrijos._

—_Esto que guardas aquí, que quiere buscar un sitio donde poder entrar, ¿qué es? — te pregunto con fingida inocencia, tú me dices al oído._

—_Eso es el instrumento que apagará tu fuego, el que te llenará de mí._

—_Uf — te contesto —pues, pues, se le ve un poco revoltosa y excitada, ¿le pasa algo? —Tú ríes, ríes, y me encanta._

_Lamentablemente veo la hora en el reloj, te recuerdo la hora que es y se te hará tarde, sales de la bañera dándote una ducha rápida, te pones el bóxer, yo hago lo propio, y vuelvo a tu camisa, que se quedó por el suelo, me vengaré._

_Ya en la cocina, sentados a desayunar, empiezo a acariciar tu pierna con mi pie descalzo, me miras y sonríes, moviendo la cabeza para que no haga eso, pero me da igual, quiero excitarte tanto que no puedas salir de casa, sin dejarme algo tuyo. Mi piel, mi corazón, mi cabeza, han perdido el rumbo._

_Yo con mis insinuaciones voy reclamando tus caricias, el roce de tus labios sobre los míos, tus dedos enredados entre la camisa._

_Al final consigo separarte de esa taza del desayuno, te retiras de la mesa, veo un bulto en tu bóxer y eso me excita, sé que tú tienes tanta necesidad como yo, tantas ganas de disfrutar del momento como yo._

_Y empiezas el juego, quitándote el bóxer y mostrándome tu virilidad mientras la acercas a mi boca, pero la dejas a una distancia que solo la puntita de mi lengua pueda llegar, solo la punta de mi lengua logra rozarte, pero vas dando un paso más._

_Yo he entreabierto mis piernas quiero llegar a ti, pero no, no dejas que llegue más allá, y me enfado. Tu juego me enfada y me quiero marchar, tú disfrutas viéndome enfadada por no poder alcanzarla._

_Casi sin darme cuenta, me has subido en la mesa, casi sin darme cuenta las piernas están en tus hombros, has levantado mis glúteos y has empujado contra mi sexo como un toro bravo… sin parar, sin parar un momento._

_Estas embravecido, como loco por darme placer. Me encanta esa furia tuya, pasas de la calma y el sosiego, a la locura, a tal excitación que no controlas, quisieras dejarme tan complacida que no controlas tus movimientos._

_Me agito, y no puedo evitar lanzar un grito, mientras vas empujando más, no tardaré en correrme y te lo digo, tus movimientos son más rápidos, mucho más._

_¡Dios mío! ¡Qué placer! Ambos llegamos al clímax, me estas apretando con tus dedos que me haces daño, vas aflojando tu ritmo, cada vez más despacio. Exhausto caes en el sofá, halándome sobre ti, sin poder evitarlo, sin apenas poderte mover._

_Miro el reloj de la cocina._

—_Piers, solo te queda media hora para volverte a duchar, vestirte y salir al trabajo._

_Mientras lo haces, te miro, te miro y te sigo deseando mi dios, pero cuando vuelvas a casa, yo te estaré esperando, siempre te esperaré._

_Ya estás listo, tu uniforme militar, siempre me ha gustado como te queda, acompañado por esa bufanda a juego que llevas, que nadie sabe que te regale en tu último cumpleaños._

—Sabes Helena, la ironía de la vida, esa fue la última vez que compartimos un momento así. De haberlo sabido, jamás lo hubiese dejado salir de casa, y tampoco habría dejado que mi hermano saliera en esa misión.

—El 24 de Diciembre del 2012, en Edonia. Chris fue golpeado y quedó sin sentido por el golpe del Napad que alguna vez fue Finn Macauley, y tuvo que ser arrastrado por Piers quien lo sacó de allí. Todo gracias a Carla Radames. Aunque Chris y Piers, fueron salvados por las tropas de apoyo de la B.S.A.A. los cuales mataron a sus compañeros mutados, Chris estando inconsciente fue llevado a un hospital cercano. Al recuperar la conciencia en el hospital, Chris sufrió de amnesia post-traumática. Se escapó del hospital antes de que alguien lo pudiese ver.

—Eso debe ser horrible lo que paso tu hermano y para ti no saber dónde estaba el.

—Sí, fueron los seis meses más angustiantes, pues aunque ya había pasado algo similar cuando sucedió el incidente de Raccoon City, esta vez mi hermano tenía amnesia.

—Durante esos 6 meses, Sheva Alomar contactó a Piers para ponerse a la orden por si hubiese algo que ella pudiese hacer, además le dijo que la rama Africana de la B.S.A.A. siempre estará allí para apoyarlos

— Sheva Alomar, fue quien estuvo con tu hermano cuando acabaron con Wesker, ¿cierto?

—Sí, ella es una chica especial, es muy importante para mi hermano, Piers me juro que traería a Chris sano y salvo, que no descansaría hasta lograrlo. Buscó en muchos lugares, y en junio pudieron dar con él, en un bar de mala muerte, borracho y sin memoria, no sé qué habrá hecho Piers, pero lo convenció de volver.

—Cuando Chris no me reconoció, ¡Dios! fue un duro golpe, sin embargo, delante de él, me hice la fuerte, estuvo en casa tres días, fue como vivir con un completo extraño, pero Piers, estuvo ahí con nosotros, y de alguna forma todo se sentía con un poco menos de peso.

—Fue entonces cuando surgió esa misión, esa maldita misión, Chris todavía no podía recordar el incidente, pero si había acordado volver al deber como Capitán S.O.U. gracias a los esfuerzos de Piers diciendo que él solo necesitaba volver al trabajo y sus recuerdos volverían, entonces fueron asignados rápidamente a Waiyip, en la provincia de Lanshiang en China — no podía evitarlo y las lágrimas corrían nuevamente por mi rostro.

— El 27 de Junio de 2013, fue la última vez que vi a Piers, él me convenció de visitar a Barry y su familia, así no estaría sola, mientras ellos regresaban.

—Por alguna razón Piers no pudo comunicarse conmigo, así que le pidió a Marco Rose, que tratara de comunicarse y me dijera que ya estaban en China, que había un brote del virus C, pero que estaba controlado, recuerdo que le mande a decir: "Dile a Piers que cuide de él".

—Cuando llegué a donde los Burton, me enteré del desastre en China, del misil y las innumerables muertes, Moira y su familia, prácticamente me retuvieron para no salir corriendo a China. Cuando todo parecía que estaba tranquilo, me fui a casa, estuve tres días sin noticias de la BSAA, hasta que recibí la llamada de Chris, pidiéndome que lo recogiera en el aeropuerto. Dudé de su petición, pues la única vez que lo hizo fue cuando creyó que Jill Valentine había muerto. Pero borré eso de mi mente.

—Supongo que Chris a esa altura sospechaba de lo mío con Piers, pues me dio la noticia en persona y no por teléfono. Desde entonces me hago la fuerte, no salgo de mi casa más que para trabajar, supongo que cuando Leon me propuso está loca misión, acepté de inmediato para mantener mi mente ocupada y no pensar en él todas las noches, mientras lloro hasta quedarme dormida.

—Claire, lo siento mucho, no quería que te sintieras mal contándome todo eso.

—En realidad, ahora que alguien más lo sabe, me siento un poco mejor.

Sin poder evitarlo, he derramado algunas lágrimas, mientras me aferro al anillo que llevo colgado en el cuello. Helena está sin habla.

—Piers antes de morir, logró enviarme un mensaje de voz, luego de su funeral, uno de sus compañeros del HQ, me lo dió — comento mientras lo ubicó rápidamente en el teléfono.

—¿Lo tienes ahí? —pregunta sorprendida Helena.

—Sí, no he tenido la valentía de borrarlo, además sería como olvidarlo, borrar sus últimas palabras — reproduzco la grabación:

—_**Es el Teniente Piers Nivans, necesito que envíen este mensaje únicamente a Claire Redfield, mi señorita, cumplí mi promesa: Chris está sano y salvo, lo lamento, pero yo no podré volver, lamento despedirme así, pero quiero que sepas que eres mi sueño hecho realidad, te amo Claire -**_ enseguida se escucha un horrible sonido, además de una descarga eléctrica inmensa y se corta el mensaje.

La puerta de la habitación se abre y entra Chris, Helena y yo estamos paralizadas, no sé cuánto habrá escuchado mi hermano del relato que acabo de terminar, deja unas bolsas en la mesa, y se para frente a mí.

—Christopher — solo lo he llamado así, cuando tengo miedo. Él me mira, sin previo aviso, me abraza fuertemente. Le devuelvo el abrazo, sin poder evitarlo empiezo a llorar.

—Tenías que haberme contado Claire, tú estabas sufriendo en silencio.

—Lo siento mucho, pero yo… — No puedo seguir hablando, y solo atino a seguir llorando en su hombro. Me abraza más fuerte que antes.

Luego de eso, cuando logro calmarme, comemos en un silencio algo doloroso, al terminar, Helena recoge los envases y los lleva fuera, Chris saca algo de su billetera, y me lo entrega.

—Esto te pertenece a ti — cuando lo veo es una insignia de la BSAA, cubierta ligeramente de sangre, miro a mi hermano con incertidumbre.

—No entiendo, ¿qué es esto Chris?

—Antes de escapar, Piers me dio esto, luego me lanzó dentro de la cápsula, no había entendido porqué me lo entregó. Ahora lo sé. Esta insignia te pertenece.

—Gracias hermano — digo mientras vuelvo a abrazarlo. Él besa mi frente.

—Bueno señorita, es hora de ir a dormir, debo amanecer de buen humor, si pretenden que vaya con Ada Wong, y no deba matarla…

A primera hora Hunnigan nos da la dirección exacta, luego de desayunar, los tres emprendemos la ruta. Llegamos a una casa pintoresca en Miami Beach, esperaremos la señal de Leon antes de entrar, mientras hacemos tiempo, Chris da una vuelta de reconocimiento, al menos no desentona con el ambiente de Miami: jeans azules, camisa a cuadros vino tinto manga larga doblada hasta los codos, Helena por su lado lleva unas botas negras, con un Jean negro, una blusa lila tres cuartos y chaqueta negra, yo llevo al igual que ella unos Jeans negros, pero con una camiseta roja pegada al cuerpo.

Hacia el mediodía, recibimos la llamada de Leon, su voz era de completo nerviosismo, antes de bajar de la camioneta, vemos el alrededor y ajustamos nuestras armas por si acaso, al llegar a la entrada es Chris quien toca el timbre de la casa, hay movimiento dentro y de inmediato Leon abre la puerta atrás de él, aparece Ada con una cara de muy pocos amigos.

— Redfield — dice ella poniéndose roja, que sumado a su enorme barriga y su bata maternal color rojo escarlata parece que va a explotar.

—Wong — dice Chris mirando su enorme vientre, pero centrándose en sus ojos.

—¿No se te ocurrió decirme antes que él, iba a venir? ¿O es que tengo que golpear tu dura cabeza para que la única neurona que tienes haga contacto? — dice ella en un tono muy amenazante hacia Leon, en cuestión de segundos da media vuelta y huye dentro de la casa, con Leon detrás de ella, ahí me percato de que hay una señora que me parece extrañamente familiar.

—Por favor pasen adelante, se ve que son amigos de mi hija — nos dice la Señora en un tono muy amable y sarcástico…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos los que me leen, agradezco mucho a todos mis seguidores el que se tomen el tiempo de leer.

_**GeishaPax:**_ _"Baia baia, no pensé que se me hubiera ido dejar un review aquí y creo que así fue.  
Pues no soy muy fan del Aeon pero debo decir que no me cae tan mal Ada, cuando era joven y adolescente hice cosplay de ella como en RE 4 jajaja  
Tengo nervios de lo que sea que vaya a pasar.  
Noté que Claire se puso mal con lo de Piers, y que Jill y Chris creo están juntos :3  
Espero la continuación"_

R= Ada no es mala, creo que es una incomprendida. Gracias por darle una oportunidad a este Aeon. Pues tus sospechas se hicieron realidad, si paso algo entre Piers y Claire. Con respecto a Jill y Chris, solo diré que nunca des nada por sentado. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo.

Estaré pronto con otra actualización.

Nos leemos.

#Zhines


	8. Capítulo 8 – Vida y Muerte

León &amp; Ada

_**Disclaimer:**__ todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

_Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en __**MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS.**_

_**Este capítulo está inspirado en una vivencia personal, y está dedicado Especialmente a mi hermano, quien era tan fanático como yo a Resident Evil, para ti mi Monster cariñoso.**_

**Fanfic: Life**

_**Capítulo 8 – Vida y Muerte**_

_**24 de Enero de 2014**_

_**LEON**_

Esta vez creo que realmente metí la pata con Ada, la tensión es tan grande que se puede cortar con un cuchillo.

—Redfield – dice con un tono amenazante.

—Wong – responde en un tono igual o más amenazante que Ada. Ella se voltea y me mira horriblemente enfadada –¿No se te ocurrió decirme antes que él, iba a venir? ¿O es que tengo que golpear tu dura cabeza para que la única neurona que tienes haga contacto? – diciendo esto da media vuelta y va directo a la cocina, yo voy detrás de ella.

—Por favor pasen adelante – escucho que dice la Señora Ada – se ve que son amigos de mi hija – no puedo evitar sonreír ante el sarcasmo de la Señora, pero se me borra de la cara al ver a Ada de espaldas, apoyada sobre el mesón respirando pesadamente.

—No me toques Kennedy – me dice soltándose de inmediato – al menos hubieras tenido la amabilidad de avisarme, y no enterarme cuando ya lo tenía en la puerta.

—No estoy más feliz que tu Wong –dice Chris entrando a la cocina – Pero también es el hijo de mi amigo, y si Leon me pide ayuda, mi ayuda le voy a dar, así a ti no te agrade.

En ese momento Ada se agarra el vientre, doblándose y quejándose

—Ves lo que provocas Kennedy – dice a la vez que entre Chris y yo la llevamos hasta la sala, Ada está más preocupada por su dolor, que por el hecho de Chris la **ayudó **a caminar.

—Rápido súbanla a la camilla –dice la Señora Ada, cuando ve que la llevamos a la sala, mientras busca un tensiómetro. Le toma la tensión rápidamente, observo a Ada y está muy pálida.

—Se le bajó la tensión, tú pelirroja, busca un vaso con agua y colócale tres cucharadas de azúcar – dice dirigiéndose a Claire, quien sale como un rayo hacia la cocina a hacer lo que le **mandó **la madre de Ada.

—Ada, necesito que te calmes que no te hace nada bien, ni a ti ni al **bebé **– dice mientras que Claire ayuda la ayuda a tomarse el vaso con agua.

—Bueno, veamos cómo **está **esa niña – dice mientras busca el aparato de Ecos, Helena se acerca a la Señora Ada a ayudar.

—Antes de ser Agente, estudié enfermería – dice Helena, ante la mirada de la Señora – Fui asistente en sala de partos un tiempo.

—Excelente – dice sonriendo un poco – Ada por favor relájate un poco, voy a poner un poco de gel frio, quiero ver cómo está la **bebé**.

Los siguientes minutos, todos están en silencio, mientras Helena y la Señora Ada, conectan los monitores y colocan en la cabecera de la camilla un tanque de oxígeno, y un monitor para regular los latidos del corazón de Ada.

—Veamos – dice a la vez que coloca el ultrasonido en el vientre de Ada —Los latidos están normales, y aquí está mi nieta – dice señalando el monitor, donde se ve la imagen de mi pequeña ya prácticamente bien formada**. To**dos se acercan a ver, incluido Chris que miraba desde la puerta.

—Es lo más lindo que he visto en mucho tiempo – dice una emocionada Claire.

—Es cierto – confirma Helena – Después de tantos monstruos que hemos visto, es bueno ver cosas lindas y preciosas que te hacen apreciar la vida.

Ada está en completo silencio, me acerco a ella**,** le sujeto su mano, ella me ve y veo que está sonriendo a la vez que trata de evitar que se escapen unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¿Me perdonas? – le susurro en el oído.

—Ya veremos Kennedy – me susurra también.

— Bueno hija, descansa unos 10 minutos y luego quiero que camines lentamente, Leon, tú y tu amigo necesito que me ayuden con unas cosas en el cuarto de arriba.

Chris me sigue escaleras arriba, mientras la Señora Ada sostiene la puerta de su cuarto para que pasemos, una vez adentro la cierra con cuidado.

—Bien voy a ser directa: Ada ya está en labor de parto, no se lo quise decir aun, pues tiene la tensión baja, hay que esperar a que se normalice.** La bebé** ya está en posición, puede que rompa fuente en cualquier momento, si lo hace mientras camina seria excelente, pues quiere decir que todo será más fácil, en ese caso quiero que entre los dos la levanten y coloquen en la camilla, en caso contrario habrá que ver cuánto ha dilatado y romper la fuente, si se diera ese caso puede haber complicaciones.

—¿Qué tipo de complicaciones? – interrumpo preocupado.

—Ada no es una jovencita Leon, ya tiene 38 años, es primeriza, apenas tiene 7 meses de embarazo, así que es todo un **riesgo **para ella y la **bebé**, por eso traje la incubadora, pero a pesar de que tengo lo necesario aquí, podríamos tener muchas complicaciones debido a la arritmia de Ada.

—¿Arritmia? – Dice un sorprendido Chris.

—Si desde que tuvo ese trauma en Raccoon City, ella ha estado sufriendo del corazón, por tu cara veo que no lo sabías Leon.

—No, es otro de los secretos de su hija de los que me entero, pero la he visto correr, saltar, prácticamente hacer de todo y nunca la vi convaleciente.

—Eso es porque toma una medicación que creó un conocido mío, pero es obvio que no la ha tomado desde que supo de su embarazo. Por esa razón hace rato cuando discutieron se le **bajó **la tensión, así que, por favor, **intenten **no alterarla, por un tiempo traten de llevarle la corriente, por lo menos hasta que vuelva a tomar su medicación.

—No es nada fácil lo que pide Señora Ada, pero haré mi mejor intento – dice Chris tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo.

—Sin profundizar mucho, puedo preguntar ¿por qué no se lleva bien ustedes dos?, pues parece que el problema es mutuo – dice ella muy interesada.

—Bueno Señora por un tiempo se pensó que ella era la causante de un gran problema bioterrorista, además de la muerte de muchas personas, pero su hija en vez de enfrentar a la justicia, solo huyó**. Al** final para hacer el cuento corto se demostró que era inocente**. A**ntes de eso, nos causó muchas interrogantes y dolores de cabeza, además de que ella me tiene manía por haberla acusado de ser bioterrorista, y no recibirla con los brazos abiertos, cuando además de salir librada de todos los cargos, salió con un puesto en la D.S.O.

—Si ella tiene el efecto de causar muchos dolores de cabeza – dice haciendo una mueca – Solo espero que por su bien, hagan una tregua aunque sea temporal, pues si decidiste venir a ayudarles porque estás dispuesto a ceder un poco.

—Sí señora – dice Chris poco convencido.

—Y Leon, te doy un consejo, no la desafíes tanto, sigue así y vas hacer que huya.

—**Haré **lo mejor posible.

Los tres vamos hacia la sala, donde encontramos a Claire, Helena y Ada, con un montón de ropa de **bebé**.

—Leon mira este traje que trajo Claire, ¿te parece conocido? – me pregunta Ada mientras levanta un vestidito rojo con mariposas doradas a un lado.

—Oh, claro que **sí **– digo mientras lo tomo y **me acuerdo** el vestido de Ada que **usó **mientras estuvimos en España**. Re**cuerdo también haberle mencionado a Claire, hace ya algunos años, que cuando vi a Ada en esa villa, tenía un hermoso vestido rojo con mariposas doradas a un lado – Gracias por el detalle Claire.

—No es nada Leon, cuando lo vi, supe que era el indicado para mi sobrinita– dice Claire sonriendo, Ada la mira algo sorprendida y a la vez me mira por lo que acaba de decir la pelirroja.

Durante lo que parece una eternidad, Ada camina de un lado al otro, cada vez haciendo más muecas de dolor, y su madre junto con Helena, tomándole sus signos vitales y esperando que rompa fuente. Chris está como una estatua, solo camina de ventana a ventana vigilando que no haya movimientos extraños afuera, Claire por su parte está entre ayudar a Ada a caminar y hacer Té para todos los demás, pues todos se negaron a comer cualquier otra cosa, yo por mi parte no tengo ni idea de que hacer, todo esto es absolutamente nuevo y extraño. Chris me hace una seña para que me acerque.

—Leon hace rato que veo movimiento raro afuera, no sé si este lugar sigue siendo seguro.

—Pero movernos ahora puede ser peligroso para Ada y la **bebé **– digo mirando con disimulo a Ada que camina al otro lado de la sala con ayuda de Helena.

—Aun así, puede ser peligroso quedarse aquí – dice mientras vuelve a mirar por la ventana, yo también observo y tres camionetas negras están paradas en diversos puntos de la calle.

—Si estás en lo cierto, estamos rodeados.

—Tu cara no miente Leon – dice Ada sorprendiéndonos a ambos – ¿Que sucede afuera?

—Hay movimiento extraño fuera de la casa, antes había solo una camioneta, ahora hay tres – indica Chris señalando hacia afuera.

—Debemos salir antes que se les ocurra entrar – dice ella con determinación.

—Ada no creo que debas salir – le digo preocupado.

—Leon no me voy a quedar aquí, mientras rodean la casa – se dirige a las demás –Recojan todo lo necesario para salir, la casa dejó de ser un sitio seguro**. Mamá** no me mires así, debemos salir de aquí, ya no es seguro quedarnos aquí.

—Bien, ya sé a dónde ir –dice mientras entre Helena, Claire y ella recogen, lo que les indica**. En** ese momento Ada vuelve a agarrarse el vientre, y la tomo entre mis brazos.

—Es una contracción Leon – me dice mirándome con preocupación y dolor – Salgamos rápido de aquí, nuestra beba llegará pronto.

Armamos un plan, Helena y Claire se llevarán el vehículo de esta última, para simular que llevan ahí a Ada, por su puesto en el Jeep**. L**levaré a Ada, su madre junto a Chris, luego que tomen distancia**. A**gradezco mucho en este momento haber hecho caso a Redfield de haber metido ambos autos dentro del Garaje.

Todos vamos armados hasta los dientes, inclusive la **madre** de Ada, que no hizo ningún comentario cuando vio el armamento que tenemos en ambos vehículos, de hecho**;** **tomó** una magnum .45, y municiones para **ésta**, colocándola en la parte trasera del pantalón. Ada cada vez está más pálida, más adolorida, aun no rompe fuente, no puede ser que en lo que se supone debería ser un momento feliz, se esté convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

Al parecer nuestro plan funciona puesto que los tres vehículos, siguen la camioneta vino tinto de Claire. Luego de verificar que no hay moros en la costa, salimos en sentido contrario, hacia la casa de un conocido de la Señora Ada**. E**lla va adelante con Chris al volante dándole indicaciones, en la parte de atrás Ada va acostada con su cabeza en mis piernas, su mano izquierda la tiene en su vientre, mientras que su mano derecha la sostengo dándole valor, es la primera vez que la veo en ese estado: débil y frágil, cuando siempre que la encontré en el pasado, era fuerte y fría**. Miro** su pecho fijándome en su corazón que palpita más rápido de lo normal, no sé si es por la labor del parto, el estrés de salir huyendo o su arritmia.

* * *

_**CHRIS**_

El sol ya se está poniendo en el horizonte, mientras el clima de tensión en el auto aumenta**. Lo** único que se escucha son las indicaciones de la madre de Wong, mientras que esta última, tiene una respiración irregular, definitivamente algo no está bien con ella.

—Saldremos de esta, Ada, hemos estado en peores situaciones – escucho que Leon le dice a Wong, hacemos un trayecto de aproximadamente unos 20 minutos siguiendo las indicaciones de la Señora Smith. Llegamos a una casa, ubicada en el Barrio Latino de Miami.

—Ya estamos aquí – dice la madre de Ada al teléfono, en seguida vemos como se abre la puerta del garaje**. De** inmediato entramos, una vez cerrada la puerta, bajamos del jeep, Leon ayuda a Ada a bajar del mismo cuando sin previo aviso ella suelta un grito de dolor, más fuerte que los anteriores seguido de un sonido de agua.

—Ha roto fuente – escucho decir la voz de un hombre que enseguida viene en su ayuda.

—Hay que llevarla adentro – dice la Señora Ada, entre Leon, el extraño y yo, cargamos a Ada hacia dentro de la casa, el tipo nos indica el mueble que tiene una cubierta de plástico que se extiende hasta el piso.

—Chris trae la maleta que está en el Jeep — me indica Ada Smith mientras se posiciona frente a su hija y sacando un par de guantes que tenía en su chaqueta – Ada necesito que respires profundo y te tranquilices, voy a ver cuánto haz dilatado – escucho que le dice a su hija cuando salgo de la sala. Es extraño que este ayudando a Ada Wong, luego de todo lo que ha pasado, pienso que mi hermana fue muy persuasiva para lograr que yo esté aquí, justo en este momento.

Al regresar con la maleta y el bolso, la futura madre esta acostada con su rostro contraído de dolor**. Su** madre viendo su parte baja, Leon a su vez tiene su mano agarrada con su cara muy pálida, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

—De acuerdo – dice ella, abro la maleta y ella saca algunas cosas que no distingo que son, a la vez nuestro anfitrión misterioso, ha vuelto con muchas toallas y **sábanas**. Yo me alejo un poco, en donde veo solo la parte superior de Wong, quiero respetar un poco su intimidad.

—Ada cuando te diga toma aire y puja mientras cuento hasta 10, ¿de acuerdo? — dice su madre.

—De acuerdo – dice una adolorida Ada.

—Bien empuja, vamos, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, para hija, respira profundo, suéltalo, ahora otra vez empuja.

—¡Ahhhhh! – grita Ada con gran dolor mientras su madre sigue contando**. Nuestro** anfitrión misterioso le limpia el sudor de la frente a Ada con una manta, Leon parece que le va a dar un infarto.

—Vamos hija otra vez, ya veo la cabeza, respira profundo y empuja Ada empuja.

—¡Aaahhhhh! – sigue gritando Ada, con aun más dolor.

—Vamos mi niña, falta poco, ya casi está aquí – dice su madre para darle ánimos, así continua por unos veinte minutos – vamos otro empujón más.

—¡AHHHH! – grita si se quiere con mucha más fuerza que las anteriores, de repente escucho un sonido que cambia mi percepción del mundo para siempre: el llanto de un **bebé**, pero no cualquier **bebé**, es la hija de Ada Wong.

—Es una niña, una hermosa y linda niña – dice la recién convertida abuela, mientras alza a la pequeña para que la podamos ver, es una pequeña masa rosada, con cabellos negros, sus ojitos los tiene fuertemente cerrados, siento que algo indescriptible ha llegado con esa pequeña criatura, tal vez ternura. Smith con ayuda del hombre misterioso limpian a niña, y la envuelve en una manta.

—Leon, te presento a tu hija – dice mientras la coloca en sus brazos, veo que las piernas le tiemblan a Leon, quien camina lentamente hacia Ada, para mostrarle a su pequeña.

—Princesa, quiero que conozcas a tu mami – dice el nuevo padre a su **bebé**, Wong estira sus brazos para tomar a la pequeña.

—Hola pequeña, ¿tú eras quien me pateaba sin cesar, no? – ella está sudando por el esfuerzo que **realizó**, sinceramente estoy impresionado, nunca había visto nacer un **bebé**, por cosas de la vida, tuve que estar presente en el nacimiento de la hija de una de las personas que menos esperaba.

La nueva madre sostiene a la recién nacida y sonríe dulcemente, pero hace un gesto de dolor.

—Disculpa hija debo agarrarte algunos puntos – dice su madre para calmarla, en cuanto termina, toma a la niña – Señores por favor lleven a Ada a la habitación, tiene que descansar, Cariño indícales por dónde.

—Claro Ada, síganme por aquí – dice haciendo señas para seguirlo por un pasillo, entre Leon y yo volvemos a cargar a Ada, quien se siente **muy** agotada por el esfuerzo que acaba de hacer y pesa un poco menos, llegamos al cuarto y en una cama tamaño matrimonial acostamos a Ada en el centro, enseguida viene la Señora Ada con la beba en brazos.

—Chris, carga a la pequeña, mientras Leon y yo cambiamos a Ada – dice sin muchos miramientos, colocándome a la bebita en mis brazos.

—Pero yo no sé cargar bebés — pero enmudezco cuando la tengo. Cierran la puerta, hago un gran esfuerzo para que no me tiemblen los brazos y la pequeña termine en el piso. De repente la **bebé**, abre los ojos, unos radiantes y profundos ojos azules me miran, como si trataran de adivinar quién soy. Cuando alzo la mirada, mi hermana Claire **está** al frente, no puedo evitarlo y sonrió ante la grata sensación que siento en este momento, mi hermana me devuelve la sonrisa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**CLAIRE**_

Después de perder a las camionetas negras, llamo a Chris para ver donde se encuentran**. Rápidamente** llegamos y nos recibe un guapo hombre de ascendencia latina**. Él** nos hace pasar, vemos que la sala fue testigo del nacimiento de la niña, él termina de recoger unos plásticos del piso**. Me** imagino que los demás están arriba, me dirijo hacia allá, mientras Helena se queda charlando muy animadamente con el hombre que nos recibió.

Al terminar de subir las escaleras veo que Chris está parado en la puerta de un cuarto, veo la imagen más tierna de mi vida: él está cargando a la recién nacida hija de Ada y Leon, me acerco y le sonrió, él me devuelve la sonrisa, en ese momento sé que esa pequeña ladrona se robó el corazón de mi hermano.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta, que esta bebita, nació el mismo día que Piers.

—Eso quiere decir, que esta pequeña, hará cosas importantes de grande — Chris me toca el rostro secando varias **lágrimas** — Cuando volvimos de Singapur, me di cuenta que entre ustedes había algo más que una amistad, pero no me imaginaba que fuera tan serio — dice mientras toca el anillo que llevo al cuello.

—Lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

—No importa Claire, ya **pasó**.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**ADA**_

Me siento tan cansada, a la vez me siento muy satisfecha, mi **bebé** ya está aquí con nosotros**. Estoy** dándole el pecho por primera vez, aunque es un poco doloroso ella está haciéndolo bien. Leon está a mi lado, no ha querido separarse de nosotras en ningún momento**. Nunca** lo había visto tan feliz, a pesar de que tuvimos que salir huyendo de la casa de mi madre, por el momento nos encontramos tranquilos.

Fue algo extraño cuando Chris Redfield, entro al cuarto luego de que me cambiara de ropa, colocará a la niña en mis brazos, sonriéndome sinceramente por primera vez**. A** pesar de todo, tengo que agradecerle que estuviera aquí, el que fuera un buen vigía y nos sacara a tiempo de la casa.

Mi madre ha revisado mi corazón después del parto, todo parece normal, de hecho después de darme un sermón de cómo me tengo que cuidar, inclusive a Leon también le toco su dosis de sermón, sobre todo el hecho de haber desaparecido y aparecerme ya a punto de dar a luz, me dice la gran suerte que tuve al romperse la fuente y no haber tenido que usar ningún medicamento para realizar la inducción del parto, maravillosamente la bebé se encuentra en perfecto estado de salud a pesar de tener solo 7 meses de gestación, me indica que ya puedo tomar nuevamente sin problemas mi medicamento para mi arritmia.

Ya es de noche, Helena y Claire, lograron perder a las camionetas negras en Hialeah, ahora se encuentran con nosotros. Una vez termino de darle pecho a mi bebe y sacar los gases como me enseño mi mamá, veo como ella me devuelve la mirada con sus ojitos azules iguales a los de su padre, tiene poco cabello color negro, tiene un color aun rosado, pero se ve que será del mismo tono de Leon, en pocas palabras es una hermosa mezcla de Leon y mía.

—Sabes aún falta ponerle un nombre – me dice Leon.

—Sí, pero no me gustan tus opciones de nombre y a ti no te gustan las mías.

—¿y si pedimos ayuda a los demás?, tal vez así tendremos un mejor panorama.

En eso entra mi mama acompañada de nuestro anfitrión.

—¿Cómo te sientes Ada?

—Mucho mejor, por cierto ¿quién es nuestro estimado anfitrión?

—Es Carlos Oliveira – dice Chris desde la puerta – Ayudo a Jill a salir de Raccoon City.

—Y tú eres Chris Redfield, Jill me **habló** mucho de ti.

—¿Y cómo se conocen tú y mi madre?

—Bueno Ada, resulta que Carlos es mi sobrino, por lo tanto, es tu primo.

—¿Hijo del tío Daniel? – pregunto**,** pensativa.

—Sí, mi madre no tuvo el chance de decirle que estaba en cinta – responde Carlos – Cuando tenía unos siete meses de embarazo, se enteró del accidente de él debido a las noticias, mas no pudo contactar con ninguno de su familia, hasta muchos años después, de hecho, fue gracias que tu mamá se mudó a Miami, pues tropecé con ella en el hospital cuando llevaba a mi madre para unos exámenes, ella reconoció a mi madre, y bueno aquí estoy.

—¿Que pequeño es el mundo? – comenta Claire, quien **entró** acompañada de Helena.

—Eso es cierto imagínense, yo emparentado con la mismísima Ada Wong.

—¿Y tu madre vive cerca? – pregunto interesada.

—Ella murió hace 6 meses, tenía cáncer de colon.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, tuvo una vida plena, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo se llama mi sobrinita?

—Aún no tenemos un nombre, digamos que hemos tenido desacuerdos por ello — dice Leon mientras carga a nuestra hija.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre Carlos? –pregunta Helena.

—_**Lara Oliveira**_ – dice con orgullo, miro a Leon quien a su vez me ve a mí y luego a la niña, sin decir una palabra hemos llegado a un acuerdo, Leon se sienta a mi lado.

—Amigos, quiero presentarles a _**Lara Kennedy Wong**_ – dice León muy sonriente.

Siento que de alguna manera estoy en una familia, algo que creí imposible, desde que decidí seguir los pasos de mi padre, sin embargo, veo a todos riendo, disfrutando de este maravilloso momento de celebración gracias a la llegada de Lara, no puedo evitar pensar que ahora mi pequeña hija, pueda ser el blanco de cualquier ataque o represalia en mi contra o contra Leon…

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**LEON**_

_**31 de Enero de 2014**_

Ha pasado una semana desde que nació Lara, entre Ada y yo nos las hemos apañado bien entre cambiar pañales, preparar fórmulas lácteas entre otros**. H**elena, Claire y mi suegra nos han ayudado en las tareas básicas, según la madre de Ada, su hija y nieta se encuentran en perfecto estado de salud y pueden realizar ya viajes sin ponerse ninguna en riesgo. **Mientras** Chris y Carlos han reforzado la seguridad en la casa, entre todos hemos convencido a Ada de regresar a Washington, así tener más apoyo y protección para nuestra hija, incluso nos llevaremos a su madre para prestarle también protección.

Chris nos ha presentado un plan para regresar: igual regresaremos en auto a DC, pero esta vez será un viaje directo de máximo 5 días. **Ahora** tenemos que también velar por la salud de Lara. Una noche antes del viaje, me encuentro en la sala con Lara en mis abrazos y teniendo una peculiar conversación con Chris, mientras todas las mujeres están arriba arreglando lo necesario para viajar con una recién nacida, Carlos prepara los autos para el viaje.

—Entonces no sabes nada de ella desde hace 6 meses.

—No nada, pareciera que se la hubiera tragado la tierra, pidió un permiso y no se ha sabido más de ella, pareciera que no quieren que la encuentren.

—Tal vez Jill se cansó de esperarte Chris.

—O se cansó de llevar esta vida.

—Algo que yo estoy considerando seriamente desde hace unos meses, ahora más que la tengo a ella, soy responsable de que tenga una vida normal, feliz, que ningún peligro la amenace.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero te tengo cierta envidia, es decir, estas junto a la mujer que amas, aunque sea un dolor de cabeza, tienes una suegra estupenda, tienes una hermosa niña en tus brazos, yo diría que la vida te ha sonreído Leon, con este camino que hemos tomado eso es hasta cierto punto imposible, sin embargo, tú lo has logrado.

Ada aparece con un álbum de cuero en las manos, lo aprieta como si tuviera un tesoro muy preciado en sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso que llevas en las manos, Wong?

—Una parte importante de mi pasado, Redfield, Leon trae a Lara, es su hora de comer.

Entramos al cuarto cerrando con cuidado la puerta, se acerca a mí quitándome a Lara de los brazos, señala el álbum que **dejó** en la cama, ella se sienta en la cima de la cama, yo hago lo mismo al otro lado de la cama, tomo el álbum al abrirlo en la primera hoja hay una foto de una bebita de cabello negro piel blanca y rasgos asiáticos, debajo tiene una leyenda que leo en voz alta:

—_**Akame Ada Wong Smith**_, 5 de Agosto de 1976 — Akame: en chino es un halago para la mujer. Significa Bella, Hermosa, Divina, Preciosa...También significa Color escarlata.

Miro a Ada quien está mirándome directamente esperando mi opinión, de repente todo en mi mente tiene sentido; Ella no utiliza su primer nombre, pero siempre se viste de rojo, rojo escarlata.

—Así que por eso te vistes de rojo – le digo mientras acaricio su mano —A mí me parece un nombre hermoso, te representa en todos los sentidos

— A mi **mamá** le pareció buena idea que pasara ahora a mis manos, bueno ahora que ya que soy mamá — Nos miramos tiernamente, cuando Lara hace un bello sonido.

—Se está riendo Ada, Lara se está riendo.

—Espero que ella siempre pueda sonreír.

Las miro a ambas, son las dos mujeres que más quiero en esta vida, recuerdo el día en que conocí a Ada en Raccoon City, todo el largo recorrido que hemos hecho hasta llegar aquí. Mañana regresamos a Washington, le insisto a Ada que se duerma, tomo a Lara en brazos para intentar que se duerma para también descansar.

—Es raro verte con un **bebé** en brazos, **aún** me estoy haciendo la idea.

—Es raro verte a ti convertida en madre, y lo sentimental que puedes llegar ser.

—Creo que es uno de los efectos secundarios de ser madre.

_**1ro de febrero de 2014**_

Suena mi reloj despertador, lo veo y ya son las 4:00 am, siento que no he dormido nada, claro Lara se despertó 3 veces en la noche, definitivamente ser padre no es fácil**. **

**Ada** también está algo desorientada, pero así y todo va directo al baño, a los 10 minutos sale ya totalmente vestida y despierta, lleva un pantalón negro ajustado como el que tenía en china, una blusa de tiras de color negro, botas negras, con una muy llamativa chaqueta color rojo escarlata, ha vuelto a ser la Ada de antes, pues desde que se empezó a notar su embarazo, usaba solo unos lindos trajes de embarazada, yo lo encontraba realmente encantador, pero tengo que admitir que extrañaba su estilo único, al parecer tengo rato observándola por lo que me lo hace notar.

—Que pasa Guapo, ¿tan mal me veo?

—No para nada, te ves espectacular, pero ¿cómo entraste en ese pantalón tan apretado?

—Una mujer nunca revela sus secretos Kennedy – dice mientras se dirige a la cuna de Lara y la prepara para salir.

Yo entro en el baño y en unos pocos minutos salgo también listo para salir, Ada y Lara ya no están en el cuarto, solos los bolsos, guardo en uno de ellos la ropa con la que dormí en la noche, bajo a la sala con ellos, en ella ya están todos levantados excepto:

—Leon, ¿has visto a mi madre?

—No, ¿acaso no está aquí?

—No está en ningún cuarto – comenta Carlos bajando detrás de mí.

—Falta el auto de Carlos, solo está la camioneta y el Jeep – indica Chris viniendo de la cochera.

—Rayos, debe haber regresado a la casa – expresa Ada, en eso recoge el bolso de Lara – Vamos hay que salir de aquí, tenemos que buscarla.

Todos hacemos exactamente lo que nos dice Ada sin protestar, después de unos 20 minutos de tenso silencio nos estacionamos a dos cuadras de la casa, Ada le pone Lara en los brazos de Claire.

—Confió en ti completamente Claire, tengo un mal presentimiento, no dudes en huir si la cosa se pone fea, tu prioridad es poner a Lara a salvo.

—Ada, puedes contar con ello – es como si Ada y Claire acabaran de firmar un pacto, todos los demás nos bajamos fuertemente armados.

Aún no ha salido el sol por lo que podemos acercarnos sin ser detectados por nadie, Helena y Chris se acercan por un extremo a la casa, Ada junto conmigo por el otro, al acercarnos a la cerca, Carlos se queda rezagado vigilando el auto donde se quedó Claire con Lara. Veo varias figuras que salen de la casa.

—Son Javos, que rayos hacen en mi casa.

—Creo que nos buscaban, ¿estás segura que tu madre está adentro?

—No lo sé, ojala que no, esto puede terminar mal — En seguida escuchamos una ráfaga de disparos en dirección hacia Helena y Chris, ellos responden, nosotros también respondemos el fuego enemigo, Ada saca su ballesta y certeramente le da a dos de los Javos directamente en la cabeza, yo por mi parte también acierto en la cabeza de dos más, pero el último sufre una mutación convirtiéndose en feo espécimen con un escudo de huesos y músculos, Chris se acerca más y le dispara al convertido con su mágnum en la cabeza, Helena también le atina a otros que se acercaban, entre ella y Ada le hacen unas llaves rompiéndoles el cuello, dejándolos destrozados en el piso.

—No quisiera que ellas me atacaran – comenta Chris viendo el espectáculo.

Hay una ráfaga de disparos en dirección hacia la camioneta dónde está Claire con Lara, enseguida todos corremos hacia esa dirección, pero la menor de los Redfield les dio certeramente a sus atacantes.

Se escucha un disparo dentro de la casa, todos volvemos la mirada hacia la puerta principal de la casa, vemos a la madre de Ada por una ventana forcejeando con un Javo, ella le devuelve la mirada directamente a su hija y claramente le dice: "Perdóname", como en cámara lenta toda la casa se convierte en un haz de luz rojo y amarillo, volando por los aires, el impulso nos lanza a todos hacia atrás.

—No, no, no, no, nooooooooo.

—Ada no, espera – corro hacia ella y la tomo en brazos pues quería entrar en los escombros en llamas.

—Suéltame Leon, suéltame — mientras forcejea conmigo.

—Ada no, es muy tarde — la **sujetó** con más fuerza.

—No puede ser, no — dice mientras me golpea el pecho, lentamente cae de rodillas, yo con ella sin soltarla, mientras llora sin poder evitarlo.

—No debí venir…. no debí venir, es mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa Ada, solo ella te podía ayudar – me siento impotente, no puedo hacer absolutamente nada, me levanto con Ada del piso mientras la llevo a la camioneta que Claire y Carlos han acercado, nos montamos en ella mientras Helena y Chris se montan en la otra. Ada mira con lágrimas la casa aun envuelta en llamas mientras arrancamos de ahí, Lara empieza a llorar y Ada le hace señas a Claire para que se la dé, ella la toma en brazos y la mece con un profundo dolor en su cara, pero ya sin llorar.

_**7 de Febrero de 2014**_

Una semana después, nos encontramos en Washington, hemos llegado sin contratiempos en 3 días, Hunnigan hizo todos los arreglos para trasladar el cuerpo hasta **acá. Ada** ha estado muy callada durante la semana sobre todo cuando los forenses determinaron que quien hizo volar la casa fue la misma Ada Smith, pues tenía en su mano calcina un transmisor causante de la detonación**. **

**No** se saben qué razones pudo tener ella para regresar a su casa y hacer explotar la misma. Hoy es el funeral, Ada ya está vestida con un pantalón, blusa manga larga, botas negras, además de una chaqueta negra la cual lleva un decorado de mariposas, está vistiendo a Lara con un trajecito color blanco, yo ya estoy vestido también de negro, pantalón, camisa manga larga con cuello alto, miro el reloj.

—Es hora de irnos Ada.

—Bien – dice pasándome el bolso de Lara y tomándola en sus brazos, al llegar al cementerio ya se encuentran allí Chris, Claire, Helena, Carlos, Hunnigan, y algunos agentes de la BSAA y la DSO, Ada se baja, toma a Lara del asiento para **bebés** y va hacia la carpa que colocaron para el servicio fúnebre, Carlos se acerca y abraza a Ada, ella está algo reacia pero acepta el abrazo.

—Lo siento mucho Ada, sé exactamente cómo te sientes.

—Gracias Carlos.

Nos sentamos en las sillas que están frente al féretro y el cura empieza con la ceremonia fúnebre, mientras habla veo que Ada respira pesadamente, la tomo de la mano y ella la aprieta fuertemente, sé que está haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no salir corriendo de aquí, al terminar la ceremonia, comienza el descenso del féretro todos nos levantamos y le lanzamos flores al ataúd, Ada es la última en hacerlo con tres rosas rojas.

—Adiós madre, perdóname todo lo malo – diciendo eso, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al auto sin mirar atrás…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Hola a todos. Gracias a todos los que me leen. Esto es para todos ustedes.

Este capítulo, es sumamente emotivo, pues intento reflejar mi experiencia personal, cuando se pierde un ser querido, en este caso con mi querido hermano.

Quiero dar gracias especiales a mi Querida Beta Reader: **Addie Redfield**, quien siempre va un poco más allá, y me ayuda en mis episodios de Locura. Gracias infinitas Tía.

También por sus grandes ideas y locuras a mi comadre **Light of Moon 12, **espero este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado, aunque me acuses de no ser Cleonista. P.D.: Claire es de Piers.

GeishaPax: Jajajaja lo sabía :) ese par estuvo en un bonito romance. Que terrible desenlace de amor!  
La relación y el mensaje de despedida me recuerdan mucho a mi fic.  
Pero joder, me has puesto sentimental. Te juro que se me juntaron lágrimas y sentí un nudo en el estómago al ver lo que ya se veía de la muerte de Piers y de Chris abrazando a su hermana.  
Ya no digo más, saben que amo a Claire más que a otro personaje. Y entiendo el punto de la incomprendida Ada, pero... Creo que sigue jugando con Leon. En fin, eso no evita que siga leyendo tu fic.  
K'emosión Jajajaja ya quiero otro capítulo

R= Gracias por seguir leyendo mis locuras, si yo también llore un poco escribiendo el capítulo anterior, y lloro cada vez que juego la última campaña de Chris, cada vez que Piers lo mete en esa capsula. Si Ada es una incomprendida, que se ve obligada a formar una familia, porque no le quedo de otra, sin embargo, es una sobreviviente, ya verás lo que ocurre en el futuro, (como en tres capítulos mas o menos). No digo mas porque se me puede ir la lengua.

Para todos los que leen esta historia, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, y no esta demás dejar un comentario, o un PM, acerca de que piensan de mi historia.

Nos leemos.

#Zhines


	9. Capítulo 9 — Uniendo Fuerzas

**_León &amp; Ada_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

_**Gracias a Addie Redfield, por toda la ayuda y el tiempo que me dedica, de verdad que es invaluable todo lo que haces. Mil Gracias.**_

_Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en __**MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS.**_

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 9 – Uniendo Fuerzas_**

**_LEON_**

**_9 de febrero de 2014_**

Un ruido en la casa me despierta, inmediatamente tomo mi pistola para averiguar que sucede, pero al ver al otro lado de la cama no veo a Ada por ningún lado. Me levanto y veo que Lara no está en su cuna, me tenía que esto pudiera pasar; seguro que escapó cuando vio la oportunidad, pero esta vez se llevó a mi hija, me invade una ira que jamás había sentido.

Así que rápidamente salgo del cuarto, para verificar si el ruido que escuche fue de ella escapando. Llego a la sala y todo está oscuro con la puerta cerrada. Me asomo a la cocina para ver si está en la puerta de atrás, me asomo a la ventana, veo que su auto y el mío están en su sitio. Vuelvo escuchar ruidos en la casa, me quedo atento para ver de qué parte proviene. De nuevo los escucho, me doy cuenta que proviene del sótano. Bajo con cuidado por las escaleras, y veo a Ada golpeando ferozmente al saco de lona en una esquina. Lara se encuentra en la base de las escaleras en una cesta de bebé, siento un gran alivio viendo que ambas siguen aquí, no me abandonó.

—Pensé que te habías ido de la casa con Lara.

—Sabes que jamás te haría eso Guapo – comenta ella ahora también pateando el saco.

—¿Estas segura que ya puedes moverte así?, es decir, ¿no se te romperá algún punto o algo así?

—He tenido ….heridas…. antes …. y …. no …. me ha … pasado … ¡nada! – dice entre golpes y patadas.

—Bueno ahora que está también es tu casa, si quieres podemos transformar el sótano en un gimnasio, claro si estás de acuerdo.

—¿Mi casa?, ¿Cuando pasó a ser mi casa? No soy exactamente una persona hogareña Leon, aun me estoy haciendo la idea de ser madre – toma una toalla, se seca el sudor, se acerca a Lara y le acaricia la mejilla.

— Un trabajo que tenemos que aprender juntos, yo también me estoy haciendo la idea de ser padre, por cierto, hay que instalar el nuevo sistema de seguridad, me ayudará a instalarlo gente de mi confianza.

—En pocas palabras me estás diciendo que Redfield, viene también.

—Sí, mira Ada, sé que ustedes no se llevan bien, pero tienes que admitir que nos ha ayudado mucho.

—Si es cierto, le tengo que agradecer – levanta a Lara – Pero no quiere decir que tenga que aceptarlo como amigo – dice subiendo por las escaleras, con Lara en brazos.

—Voy a hacer el desayuno, si quieres deja a Lara en su silla, mientras te duchas.

—¿Puedes hacer el desayuno y cuidar a la niña al mismo tiempo?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Ok, nos vemos en un rato – pone a Lara, en su sillita – Por favor no le des tanto trabajo a tu papá, ya vengo – se va con una sonrisa en la cara escaleras arriba.

—Mujeres.

No han pasado ni cinco minutos cuando suena mi teléfono, que estaba encima del comedor. En el identificador indica que es Hunnigan.

—Buenos días Hunnigan, ¿por qué me llamas tan temprano un domingo?

—Buenos días Leon, lamento interrumpir tu permiso, pero necesito que tú y Ada vengan al cuartel de la DOS.

—Hunnigan, Lara no tiene ni un mes de nacida, no podemos dejarla con nadie después de lo que paso con la madre de Ada.

—Lo sé Leon, pero es de prioridad que ambos vengan, pueden traer a la beba, entendemos su situación, pero es muy importante que vengan, los espero a las 10 en punto – dice cortando la llamada.

—Bien princesa – cargo a Lara que me mira analizándome con sus grandes ojos azules – Es hora de salir a pasear.

Después de una pequeña discusión sobre salir con la niña rumbo al cuartel de la DOS, me encuentro al volante del Jeep, con una Ada no muy contenta que no me quiere dirigir la mirada, una muy silenciosa Lara en el asiento de atrás, creo que hasta ella con su corta edad sabe que no hay que hacer molestar a su mamá. Al llegar al estacionamiento, Ada se baja rápidamente abre la puerta de atrás lanzándome el maletín lleno de pañales y demás.

Acto seguido la toma en sus brazos y camina decididamente hacia los ascensores. Yo la sigo con el llamativo bolso rojo que Ada compro para Lara, me siento algo raro pues es la primera vez que vengo al cuartel desde que nació Lara. Siento que todos a mi alrededor me miran con curiosidad, en el ascensor todo se siente tenso, al salir de él Hunnigan nos recibe.

—Leon, Ada, gracias por venir, de verdad lamento mucho haberlos llamado e interrumpir su tiempo de permiso, pero de verdad es necesario su presencia aquí – dice mientras nos conduce a una sala de reuniones.

—¿Qué es tan importante que nos hiciste venir con Lara?

—Umbrella – dice suspirando abriendo la puerta de la sala, adentro ya se encuentra Chris Redfield y Helena Harper.

—Ada, Leon, ¿qué hacen aquí?, pensé que no vendrían a trabajar hasta que la bebé estuviera más grandecita – dice Helena levantándose y haciéndole cariñitos a la niña.

—Yo los llame pues necesitamos toda la ayuda posible en esta misión – dice Hunnigan sacando un control remoto, apagando las luces y encendiendo un proyector. Ada y yo tomamos asiento.

—Mientras Umbrella operaba en Raccoon City, todo era manejado por una súper computadora, llamada _La Reina Roja, _pero antes de que la ciudad fuera destruida por el misil, parte de esta computadora fue sacada de la ciudad para proteger los secretos de Umbrella.

—Lo sé, yo escape de la ciudad en el helicóptero que llevaba a la reina roja – Explica Ada – Esa fue mi vía de escape, fue Wesker quien me dio esa información a cambio de la muestra del Virus G, que logre sacar del laboratorio de Umbrella.

—Le diste a Wesker una muestra del Virus G, ¿En qué rayos estabas pensando? – le reprende Chris con rencor.

—Lo hice siguiendo órdenes del gobierno, Redfield. Era la única manera de ganarme la confianza de Wesker.

—Disculpen, sigamos con la reunión – los interrumpe Hunnigan – Como decía, lograron sacar la computadora, pero desde que murió Wesker, no se ha sabido de su ubicación, hasta ahora – aprieta el control remoto y aparece en pantalla una especie de instalaciones sumergidas, de las cuales parte de ella está destruida.

—Esperen ese sitio me parece conocido, es… –Comenta Chris.

—La plataforma petrolífera pertenecía a Carla Radames, no estuvimos seguros hasta revisar a fondo los restos del Laboratorio de Carla en China hace unas semanas, claro todo habría sido más fácil si Ada no hubiera destruido gran parte del mismo.

—¿Cómo saben que fui yo?

—Hasta hace poco pudimos revisar los videos de seguridad de la Torre Quad, además del portaaviones en donde murió Carla Radames, según los datos encontrados, toda la memoria de la Reina Roja fue transferida a un micro chip con tecnología muy avanzada. Ese microchip tiene los más oscuros secretos de Umbrella. En buenas manos ayudaría mucho contra el Bioterrorismo, pero en malas manos sería toda una catástrofe, por lo tanto la misión es la siguiente: los enviaremos a ustedes junto a un equipo especializado a buscar el microchip.

—¿Por qué nosotros? – pregunta con interés Helena.

—Porque seguramente el microchip está resguardado por alguna BOW, y ustedes son expertos en el área, además sería la primera misión oficial entre la DOS y la BSAA.

—Hunnigan creo que estás consciente de nuestra situación – le digo mientras señalo a Lara, que está plácidamente dormida en brazos de su madre.

—Lo se Leon, pero esta misión es de Alta prioridad y es altamente secreta. De hecho, el equipo que va con ustedes, no saben que van a buscar exactamente, solo ustedes, bien en las carpetas están los detalles de la misión, salen esta noche – dice saliendo bruscamente de la sala.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, no podemos llevarla a la misión, no pienso dejarla con una niñera – comenta Ada.

—mmm… yo creo tener la solución a sus problemas de pañales.

—¿Problemas de pañales Chris? – pregunto intrigado.

—Si.

Resulta que la solución fue simple: Claire Redfield. Chris la llamo, ella llegaría antes de salir a la misión, por teléfono se comprometió a cuidar y proteger a Lara, de cualquier peligro que pudiera amenazar su vida. Además de que se quedaría en el cuartel a petición de Ada, quien dijo que, si no se quedaban ahí, no haría ninguna misión.

Hemos regresado a la casa, a buscar ropa además de las cosas de Lara. Veo que Ada está abrazando fuertemente el álbum de cuero que tiene las fotos de ella cuando estaba pequeña.

—Ada ¿qué pasa?

—Es la primera vez que siento miedo antes de una misión, nunca sentí miedo, ni siquiera en mi primera incursión en el campo, ni la primera vez que tome un arma. Todo se me hacía muy natural, pero esta vez tengo miedo de no poder regresar, que no pueda volver a ver a Lara, de perderme su vida entera si no lograra regresar. Entiendo ahora lo que sintió mi padre cuando nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí.

—Ada, yo también tengo miedo, pero también tengo un motivo aún más fuerte por el que regresar. Nuestra hija nos necesita a ambos, también necesita un mundo más seguro. Tú y yo tenemos la oportunidad de dárselo, así que vayamos busquemos ese chip y regresemos con nuestra beba – me acerco a ella, la abrazo muy fuerte dejando caer el álbum de cuero. Luego tomo su rostro y la beso, es la primera vez que nos besamos luego de la muerte de su madre….

Nos encontramos preparando el equipo para salir del cuartel: armas, granadas, tanques de aire, trajes de buceo. Ya es de noche, en una hora estaremos saliendo a esta misión, ahora que lo pienso no solo es la primera en conjunto de la BSAA y la DOS, también es la primera misión oficial que tenemos Ada y yo como compañeros, quizás sea raro colaborar los dos juntos, sin que ella intente huir de mí. Ada, Helena, Chris y yo estamos en la sala contigua de los agentes y soldados que nos ayudarán en esta misión. Se abre la puerta y Claire entra con Lara, para despedirse.

—Pensé que querían verla antes de irse – enseguida Ada deja su ballesta en la mesa para cargar a nuestra hija.

—Hola princesa, ¿me extrañaste? Pórtate bien con la tía Claire – la mira con algo de preocupación – ¿Estás segura de poder quedarte con ella?

—No te preocupes, puedo resolver lo que a esta pequeña damita se le ocurra.

—Lara está en un cuartel altamente vigilado las 24 horas del día, sin contar que esta con una sobreviviente de Raccoon City, no podría estar en mejores manos.

—Bien – me acerco a ellas, tomo a mi bebe para despedirme.

—Pórtate bien princesa – le doy un beso en su frente, luego se la devuelvo a Claire, quien sale de la sala con una alborotada Lara en sus brazos…

.

.

.

**_CHRIS_**

**_10 de febrero de 2014_**

El oscuro océano, contrasta con el sol que hay en la superficie. Descendemos lentamente al nivel de los tubos de escape, se ve parte de ellas inundadas. Los buzos que nos acompañan a Leon y a mí, traen equipo para derretir cualquier puerta o pared de cualquier material. Helena y Wong, se encuentran en el barco en la superficie, ambas se encuentran preparadas por si deben bajar por cualquier eventualidad.

Los agentes hacen lo suyo abriendo una abertura en una de los tubos de escape. Una vez dentro buscaremos la ruta más apropiada hacia el interior de la plataforma, según los planos que nos dio Hunnigan. El chip de la Reina Roja, se encuentra en una oficina al lado de la sala de detención donde tenían a la agente Sherry y al hijo de Wesker.

Ya hemos entrado pasamos una puerta que el equipo logra abrir. Al pasar logran drenar el agua, nos quitamos las máscaras al comprobar que hay suficiente aire para respirar. Me doy cuenta que es el ducto por donde escapé la última vez que estuve aquí, aún están allí otras dos cápsulas de escape, instintivamente empiezo a buscar por todos lados. El lugar está hecho un desastre, vigas caídas, metal retorcido, cables colgando, y mucha agua.

—Chris, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, tenemos poco tiempo — dice Leon intrigado por mi actitud.

—No está aquí, no debería estar muy lejos de aquí – levantó unos paneles y veo un rastro de sangre que se desvanece unos metros más allá.

—Nuestra misión es buscar el Chip y salir de este lugar, estamos perdiendo tiempo, este sitio puede derrumbarse en cualquier momento.

—Tienes razón, vamos busquemos ese Chip.

Ambos nos movemos con dos agentes de la BSAA y dos de la DOS, ellos solo saben que buscamos un microchip súper importante. Pasamos varias puertas y pasillos, vamos por el camino contrario al que utilice cuando estaba por aquí con Piers, llegamos a una sala llena de crisálidas, algunas rotas, otras intactas.

—Todo el mundo alerta, podemos tener compañía – le advierto a todo el equipo.

—Ada, Helena, hemos encontrado algunas crisálidas, es posible que tengamos compañía – dice Leon a través del comunicador.

—Enterado, tengan cuidado allá abajo – dijo una preocupada Ada Wong a través del comunicador, mientras avanzamos. Pienso en la descabellada relación que tiene Leon con esa mujer; él es un buen hombre, pero no creo que su cabeza esté bien, para estar con una mujer como ella, aunque últimamente ella ha mostrado un lado humano: como cuando esta con la pequeña Lara. También sentí pena por ella cuando su madre murió en esa explosión en Miami hace algunas semanas, sin embargo; no puedo dejar de pensar en ella o al menos en su cara y recordarme a su Clon Malvado Carla.

Seguimos avanzando, llegamos sin mayores contratiempos a la sala indicada por Hunnigan. Detrás de un cuadro horripilante de unos tiburones, se encuentra una caja fuerte. Uno de los soldados que vienen con nosotros es experto abriendo bóvedas y cajas fuertes, mientras hace lo suyo, el resto estamos alerta. Cuando logra abrirla, nos da paso a Leon y a mí para ver el interior, adentro hay una caja como del tamaño de las que llevan anillos de color rojo. Leon la saca y al abrirla adentro está el MicroChip, inmediatamente lo cierra y lo guarda, nos preparamos para salir, cuando se escucha por todo el lugar.

—_Aberración Biológica Detectada, todas las puertas del nivel de detención serán cerradas preventivamente hasta purgar todo el nivel – _seguidamente se activan los rociadores de agua, pero los mismos contienen.

—Etanol.

—Rayos, hay que salir de aquí, sino nos van a freír, por ahí por la ventanilla de ventilación — señaló una rejilla al lado contrario a la caja fuerte, todos nos arrastramos por un túnel largo y curvado, antes de llegar al final se escucha nuevamente esa voz odiosa.

_—__Diez minutos para la detonación._

Llegamos al final del túnel. Al salir vemos un elevador al otro lado de la sala, vamos corriendo hacia allá cuando caen del techo dos crisálidas, del que salen un Rasklapanje, y un Napad.

—Ya me preguntaba cuando saldrían a recibirnos – Entre Leon y yo nos encargamos de la dura coraza del Napad, pero arremete contra nosotros, obligándonos a rodar hacia los lados. Miro rápidamente y veo que el resto del equipo está batallando con el Rasklapanje, quien está dividido en dos. Miro nuevamente y Leon que con su mágnum dispara contra el caparazón del Napad. Tomo en ese momento mi escopeta, le disparo certeramente en su parte blanda, dejándolo así totalmente neutralizado. Recargo mi escopeta, Leon su magnum y ayudamos a los agentes con el Rasklapanje, también lo neutralizamos. Enseguida nos dirigimos a la sala donde están los ductos de escape, programamos dos cápsulas de escape. Los agentes toman una, Leon y yo tomamos la otra, cuando se está cerrando, se escucha en todo el lugar.

—_60 segundos para la detonación._

—Tiempo de salir de aquí –cuando la cápsula toma impulso a través del agua escuchamos como la detonación masiva viene detrás de nosotros, moviendo violentamente el transporte. Después de algunos momentos angustiosos en el mar, llegamos a la superficie, vemos como el barco de la BSAA, se acerca a nosotros para sacarnos del agua, ya en la cubierta del barco están los soldados, al parecer los subieron primero a ellos, en seguida se acercan Helena y Wong.

—¿Tienen el paquete? – pregunta Helena con intriga.

—Tenemos el paquete – le contesto.

—Hunnigan tenemos el paquete, vamos de regreso a casa – dice Wong desde su celular, mirando disimuladamente a Leon.

—Vayamos adentro, aquí está haciendo frio.

Una vez adentro, Leon me entrega la caja que contiene el MicroChip de la Reina Roja, luego se dirige al cuarto que está al lado, al que previamente vi que se metió Wong….

_._

_._

_._

**_ADA_**

Leon entra detrás de mí, cierra con cuidado la misma.

—Ada.

—Sabes que allá afuera está Helena y Redfield.

—Lo sé, solo quiero llamar y saber cómo está Lara.

—No te preocupes, hable con Claire hace 10 minutos, Lara está bien, y está dormida – me quedo algo pensativa respecto a la llamada que recibí, mientras el equipo estaba en la plataforma, Leon se percata de ello.

—¿Qué pasa?, estás pensativa.

—Recibí una llamada para una misión.

—¿Otra misión?, pero si apenas hemos salido de esta, ya nos van a enviar a otra.

—La misión, es solo para mi Leon, quieren que vaya sola.

—Ada, no es momento para que vayas a una misión tu sola.

—Lo sé, pero quiero saber más de la misión, antes de rechazarla –digo zanjando el asunto saliendo del cuarto encontrando a una curiosa Helena sentada tratando de disimular, y un Chris Redfield, con cara de pocos amigos como siempre, es obvio que los dos estaban oyendo la conversación y quizás esperaban que pasara algo más allá dentro. Leon sale también del cuarto, mira a su alrededor dándose cuenta de las caras de los tres.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué esas caras?

—Nada en especial Leon, Ada podemos hablar un momento a solas – dice Helena arrastrándome hacia la cubierta del barco, antes de salir escucho decir a Redfield y a Leon: Mujeres….

Quizás Helena quería sacarme de ese ambiente hostil, con Redfield allí adentro. Estamos en silencio simplemente viendo hacia el horizonte, llegaremos en unas dos horas al puerto y de allí iremos al aeropuerto para volver a casa, esta misión ha sido relativamente fácil.

—Y ¿cómo te has sentido estos días? – miro a Helena con curiosidad, nadie me ha preguntado en estos días como me he sentido, ni siquiera Leon.

—Pues bien, la verdad, Lara me mantiene entretenida, y solo pienso en cómo cuidarla – le digo mientras sigo mirando hacia el inmenso mar.

—Bueno, si alguna vez necesitas hablar, puedes contar conmigo – dice dando media vuelta dejándome sola en mis pensamientos….

Durante el resto del viaje recibo información sobre la misión, la misma es altamente secreta y de alta prioridad. No puedo decirle a nadie, ni siquiera a Leon, así que decido darle las noticias de una vez.

—Leon – lo llamo apenas asomándome apenas por la puerta – ¿Puedes salir un momento?

—Claro.

Caminamos hasta la proa del barco y me aseguro que no haya nadie alrededor.

—Cuando lleguemos al puerto debo tomar un avión diferente al de ustedes.

—Haz decidido aceptar la misión.

—Si.

—Aun cuando estas de reposo post natal, y aceptamos esta solo porque estamos acompañados y tú solo quedaste como operaria.

—Si.

—No lo entiendo Ada, pensé que el hecho de que ahora tengamos a Lara, te haría ser más precavida.

—Lo se Leon, pero esta misión es de alta prioridad, y debida a mi experiencia la puedo llevar a cabo sin problemas.

—Bien, no te voy a decir que hacer o que no, solo quiero que regreses a casa viva, quiero que mi hija tenga una madre que la vea crecer – diciendo esto da media vuelta y se va dejándome sola con el viento revolviendo mi cabellera…

**_11 de febrero de 2014_**

Las calles de Israel están desiertas para ser las 4 de la tarde, claro toda el área ha sido casi evacuada por la BSAA, por un brote del virus T. He cruzado un par de calles, pero me doy cuenta de que alguien o algo me está siguiendo, así que en la próxima esquina decido cambiar el juego del gato y el ratón con quien sea que me esté siguiendo. Me escondo detrás de unos contenedores, y espero pacientemente, la sombra de una figura alargada se refleja en el suelo, preparo mi arma, lista para la acción. Cuando veo que la distancia es corta decido hacer frente a mi perseguidor, inmediatamente ambos nos apuntamos con nuestras armas.

—Jake Muller, eres difícil de encontrar – digo bajando la pistola, él también hace lo mismo.

—Ada Wong, es todo un placer conocer a la verdadera, tu hermana me dio serios dolores de cabeza.

—Ya veo que se sabe en el bajo mundo que tuve una gemela malvada.

—¿Por qué me estás buscando?

—Al parecer necesitan nuevamente de tu sangre para analizar posibles vacunas.

—¿En serio?

—Obvio se te dará la respectiva paga por ello.

—Ya estás hablando mi idioma.

—Vamos, salgamos de aquí.

—¿No hay que ayudar a la gente?

—La BSAA, ya se está encargando de eso, pero esta forma de ayudar es de suma importancia.

—Está Bien.

Vamos caminando hacia la calle principal, cuando hay una explosión. En la nube de humo, aparece una mujer de rasgos asiáticos, cabello negro corto, zapatos de tacón color rojos, medias negras, y un vestido de cóctel corto rojo, un clon perfecto de mí, tal y como estaba en Raccoon City.

—Vaya, pero si es la mismísima Ada Wong.

—Y tú eres solo una copia barata.

—Eso está por verse – dice sacando una daga, arremetiendo en mi contra, yo reacciono sacando también el cuchillo que llevo en el costado, llevándola inmediatamente a la altura de mi pecho, impidiendo la puñalada que venía directo hacia mí. El Clon saltó hacia atrás y luego hizo una postura de pelea como si fuera una ágil mantis religiosa. La daga estaba en su mano derecha, ella hace alarde de su habilidad moviendo la daga en el aire con ambas manos, su estilo se me hace familiar, aunque no recuerdo de dónde. Ella lanzó una puñalada rápida hacia adelante, levantó rápidamente la mano y la desvió con mi cuchillo.

En cuestión de segundos veo que Jake, está luchando con un Napal, dos cuadras atrás. Vuelvo mi concentración en mi gemela malvada. Pienso que lo más importante de hacer es cerrar la distancia, desarmarla y luego tomar el control. Así que esperó a que el Clon haga un movimiento. Corre hacia mí, y lo que intenta es ir a por mi estómago. Haciendo lo impensable avanzando también, pero hago un movimiento de media luna y esquivó el ataque del Clon.

Envuelvo mi brazo izquierdo alrededor de ella y la jalo duramente, provocando que haya un sonido pesado haciendo que ella gruñera. Esto sin embargo no le impidió llevar su brazo derecho libre de nuevo a mí; me aparte, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Mi muñeca y la mitad superior de mi brazo recibieron un corte algo profundo, se trataba de un corte limpio hacia mi muñeca, pero por suerte el largo de la manga de mi camisa protegió el resto del corte, aunque la manga quedó hecha jirones.

Saque el cuchillo, soltando al clon, tomando algo de distancia, ella a su vez gira la daga en su mano, chorreando gotas de mí sangre, y la manera en que me miró fue de una determinación mortal. Ella dio un paso atrás.

—Buen intento, querías romper mi brazo, pero sólo lograste dislocarlo — ella puso su mano derecha sobre la zona del brazo donde la piel se transformó por el cambio. Apretó de nuevo y puso el brazo en su lugar.

—Ahora está mucho mejor. – dijo burlándose de mí, llamándome con dos dedos para que me acercara. Ella sonrió mientras que pasó el pulgar por extremo afilado de la daga.

Me lancé hacia ella en contraataque y ella dio un paso atrás. Mientras que mantengo la misma velocidad, aprovecho un tambaleo de su parte, y le doy una patada alta que la empuja hacia la pared. Rodó hacia un lado y volvió su cuerpo hacia adelante. A partir de ahí me lanzo al ataque lanzando a la aturdida Clon contra su espalda que en la caída se golpeó el hombro derecho. Ella gimió de dolor y miro su daga en el suelo, yo por el momento ya había cerrado la distancia que nos separaba. Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y coloco mis piernas sobre el pecho del Clon, utilizando una gran cantidad de fuerza para empujarla hacia atrás, ella intentó tumbarme, pero tomé mi cuchillo y se lo enterré fuertemente en el hombro derecho, haciéndola gritar.

—¿Quién eres?, ¿quién es tu jefe? – le grito, he sacado mi arma y la apunto a la cabeza.

—De verdad que no tienes ni la menor idea, parece que tu hija te ha ablandado – dice ella con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Te juro que, si no hablas ahora mismo, acabo con tu patética vida — le dije bajando mi tono de voz a uno muy peligroso.

—Puedes hacerlo, pero te aseguro, que a donde vayas te perseguiremos y haremos de tu vida un infierno, así como mandamos al infierno a tu madre.

—Desgraciada —dice Ada dejando inconsciente al clon con la culata de mi arma. En eso aparece un agotado, pero sonriente Jake.

—Parece que ganaste el Round.

—Si, por el momento – digo sacando unas cintas de seguridad, tomando las manos de Clon para apresarla de manos y pies.

—No te molestaría llevarla, ¿cierto?

—Para nada – una vez que la apresamos, saque mi cuchillo de su hombro, Jake se la monto al hombro cual saco de papas, mientras sacaba de mi pantalón mi teléfono.

—Hunnigan, tengo los dos paquetes asegurados, dame el punto de extracción…. Bien… estaré allí en 5 minutos – digo cortando la llamada.

—¿Cuando me ibas a decir que esperabas ver a tu Gemela Malvada?

—La misión principal era encontrarte, pero a ella se le había visto por estos lados, así que es todo un bonus, haberla apresado.

—Pero debemos estar alertas, puede haber más B.O.W.s por allí.

—Cierto.

Sin embargo, no encontramos ningún tipo de BOW en el camino, abordamos rápidamente el helicóptero, que nos llevaría al Aeropuerto, Jake entrego a la Clon la cual pusieron en custodia, Jake se sentó a mi lado en el helicóptero, tomando antes un kit de primeros auxilios ayudándome a curar el corte de mi brazo. Para eso termina de desgarrar la manga de la blusa roja hasta el hombro, y vendo el brazo hasta la muñeca.

Media hora después descendemos del helicóptero para tomar un vuelo directo hacia Estados Unidos. Vemos un comité que nos espera a la entrada del avión, y entre ellos uno con una cara de gran disgusto dedicada solo para mí.

—Leon – digo acercándome.

—Ada – en ese momento varios agentes llevan a mi Clon, la cual le sonríe coquetamente a Leon al pasar a su lado, una vez la suben al avión, todos los demás suben al mismo, Leon sin embargo se interpone evitando que suba.

—Creo que mejor subimos al avión.

—Así que no hablaste de tu misión, porque la incluía a ella – dice haciendo un gesto por donde pasó el Clon.

—En cierta manera, sí, pero ya ves todo salió excelente – digo caminando hacia el avión, pero él me toma del brazo que tengo vendado, de inmediato hago un gesto de dolor.

—No tan excelente.

—Son pequeños detalles Leon, estoy todavía en una pieza – me suelto de él, sigo hacia el avión, Leon me sigue, siento su mirada como si quisiera matarme el mismo….

Al subir al avión, Leon pasa por un lado y se sienta en el extremo más alejado de mí. Creo que no soporta mi presencia, aunque debo decir que me sorprendió verlo en el comité que nos esperaban, antes de despegar, Jake Muller se sienta a mi lado.

—Vaya Wong, si las miradas mataran, tu estuvieras muerta y enterrada – Dice mirando hacia el extremo en que se sentó Leon.

—Sí, lo sé, eso es un problema al que tendré que enfrentarme al llegar a casa.

—¿Y es cierto que eres madre?

—¿Cómo sabes eso? – le pregunto curiosa y algo temerosa.

—Sherry Birkin, pero tranquila, no lo ando divulgando a todo el mundo, ya sé que es un tema delicado.

—Gracias, de verdad te lo agradezco, no es una información que deba ser del dominio público.

Luego de despegar, Jake se queda dormido. Una vez quitan las señales de los cinturones de seguridad, me levanto del asiento y busco un lugar apartado para llamar por teléfono.

—Claire, ya voy de regreso a casa.

—Son excelentes noticias.

—¿Cómo esta Lara?

—Ahorita está dormida, pero en las últimas horas ha estado algo inquieta, creo que extraña a sus padres.

—Yo también la extraño, cuando aterricemos te llamo para vernos en la casa de Leon.

Le pido a una de las azafatas que me facilite un botiquín, pues mi herida está sangrando, creo que llevara algunos puntos, una vez me entrega el botiquín, me quito la venda, y empiezo a limpiar la herida que me atraviesa el brazo.

—Rayos – susurro cuando me arde la herida.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — me dice Leon sorprendiéndome.

—Solo si deseas ayudarme.

—Ven, déjame hacerlo —Termina de limpiar la herida, y luego la envuelve con la venda.

—Listo, creo te harán falta algunos puntos.

—Lo sé, pero no es nada del otro mundo.

—¿Y no hay alguna otra misión secreta y peligrosa que debas ir después de esta?

—No, no la hay, la una única misión que quiero cumplir ahora es estar con Lara…

.

.

.

* * *

Hola a todos los que me leen, agradezco mucho a todos mis seguidores el que se tomen el tiempo de leer.

Quiero agradecer a Especialmente a GeishaPax, Light of Moon 12, y a Addie Redfield, Por todos los lindos momentos y palabras de apoyo (y locura), que me brindan todos los dias, y si tambien al stalkeo de GeishaPax.

También al Grupo FF: DSTLO, por ser siempre tan elocuentes y una gran familia disfuncional.

Estaré pronto con otra actualización.

Nos leemos.

#Zhines


	10. Capítulo 10 - Sorpresas Inesperadas

**_León &amp; Ada – Claire &amp; Chris_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

_**Gracias a Addie Redfield, por toda la ayuda y el tiempo que me dedica, de verdad que es invaluable todo lo que haces. Mil Gracias.**_

_Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en __**MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS**_

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 10 – Sorpresas Inesperadas_**

**_LEON_**

**_Viernes 14 de febrero de 2014_**

Han pasado 3 días, las cosas con Ada se han calmado, a ella le colocaron algunos puntos en el brazo, me hace mucho pensar en las posibilidades que tenemos de tener o no una vida normal. Ada respira profundamente a mi lado, mejor la dejo dormir un poco más, Lara hizo que tuviéramos una noche agitada, desde que llegamos de Israel; ha estado muy inquieta, al menos ahora está durmiendo profundamente en su cuna. Decido levantarme con cuidado para no despertar a ninguna de las dos. Bajo directamente a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Estoy sirviendo el café cuando escucho a Ada bajando por las escaleras.

—Buenos días Guapo – dice mientras coloca a una dormida Lara en el corral que tenemos cerca de la cocina.

—Buenos días Ada – digo, mientras le coloco una taza de café en el mesón. Ella se acerca al mismo y antes de tomar el café, no puede evitar un gran bostezo.

—Pensé que dormirías un poco más, después de anoche – digo al sentarme también al mesón con una taza de café.

—Sabes que no puedo dormir más allá de las 8 de la mañana – parece meditar lo próximo a decir – Creo que puedo aceptar tu propuesta de anoche, sé que de alguna manera él le tiene cariño a Lara, pero me tendrías que dar algo cambio, al fin y al cabo, sería algo para toda la vida.

Su comentario me sorprende, no creí que estuviera considerando mi propuesta, estoy por contestarle, cuando suena mi teléfono que se encuentra encima del mesón.

—Hunnigan, Buen día – digo tomando el teléfono y recibiendo la video llamada.

—Leon, Buen día, te quería informar que se ha aprobado usar Tiopentato de sodio y otros derivados, con la Clon de Ada, ya que, en estos días, no ha dicho ninguna palabra, debido al obvio caso de suplantación de identidad. Se aprobaron estas medidas especiales, además queremos que tú y Ada observen el interrogatorio.

—¿A qué hora es el interrogatorio? – pregunta Ada.

—A las 3 de la tarde.

—Bien estaremos allá – Nos damos una mirada con algo de preocupación…

Me encuentro sentado, con las piernas y brazos cruzados, mientras pienso que Ada abrirá un hueco en el piso, si sigue caminando de aquí para allá; al menos su vaivén hizo dormir a Lara. Se abre la puerta entra Hunnigan seguido de Chris Redfield, poniendo de inmediato mala cara al ver a Ada.

—Wong – dice a modo de saludo, algo tosco.

—Redfield – Dice ella regresándole el saludo en modo desafiante. Chris baja un poco su postura al ver a Lara dormida en los brazos de Ada.

—¿Cómo está la pequeña?

—Bien, gracias – le regresa Ada un poco más relajada, al parecer mi bebe pone a estos dos en un punto neutral.

En ese momento se escucha mucho escándalo afuera, en la habitación contigua, podemos ver a través del vidrio como varios agentes meten al clon de Ada y la sitúan en una silla en el centro de la sala; la misma tiene una sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara, además lleva un cabestrillo en su brazo derecho.

—Vaya, pero si es mi gemela malvada parte dos.

—Al menos esta vez, pudimos atraparla con vida, no como a Carla Radames – hablo haciéndome notar en la habitación, enseguida entran algunas personas vestidas con batas y mascarillas. Le inyectan al clon lo que imagino es el llamado suero de la verdad.

—Bueno, hora del espectáculo – dice Chris saliendo de la sala. Inmediatamente se le ve entrando en la habitación donde está el Clon, mientras Ada, Hunnigan y yo, miramos expectantes la situación a través del vidrio polarizado. Le hago señas a Ada para cargar a Lara.

—Señorita, me parece que usted no ha pronunciado palabra alguna desde que llegó aquí.

—No he tenido el placer de hablar con nadie importante hasta ahora, Chris – dice de manera muy seductora el Clon.

—Tus juegos de seducción no funcionan conmigo, así que vayamos al grano: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Me llamo Ada Wong Smith – dice con una sonrisa malévola.

—Y yo soy el príncipe de Gales – dice con ironía Chris – ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre Clon?

Por un momento ella se queda mirando como perdida en el espacio, al parecer ya le está haciendo efecto la inyección.

—¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—Svetlana Belikova...

.

.

.

* * *

**_ADA_**

—Maldita, como no me di cuenta antes que era ella – digo al escuchar el nombre real de mi Clon – Ahora entiendo por qué su forma de pelear se me hacía muy familiar.

—Estamos avanzando, dime ¿quién fue el responsable de convertirte en el Clon de Ada Wong? – escucho a Redfield preguntarle.

—Neo Umbrella – dice ella aun con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

—¿Cómo contactaste con ellos?

—Luego de que me hicieran renunciar a la presidencia, Carla Radames me contacto, me propuso venganza y protección.

—¿Has estado trabajando con Bows adquiridas en el mercado Negro?

—Si.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo en todo esto Belikova?

—Ganar poder y estabilizar el mundo, en fin, restaurar el orden mundial, además que mucha gente quiere a Ada Wong muerta – Veo que Redfield medita un poco su próxima pregunta, respira profundo antes de hablar.

—¿Tuviste algo que ver, con la muerte de Ada Smith?

—Si – dice ladeando su cabeza como una psicópata, mientras mira directamente al vidrio polarizado como si pudiera verme.

Antes que pueda darme cuenta, he salido de la habitación y entrado abruptamente en la sala de interrogatorios, ni siquiera los guardias de la puerta se atrevieron a detenerme.

—¡Maldita desgraciada!, ¡Te voy a matar yo misma! – digo lanzándome hacia donde esta ella, pero antes de llegar Chris Redfield me detiene.

—¡Suéltame Redfield!, ¡Voy a matar a la maldita perra!

—Tranquila Wong, ella tendrá lo que se merece – dice mientras me aleja de Svetlana.

—Déjala que venga, aunque tenga el hombro lastimado, puedo vencerla – dice Svetlana provocándome. Inmediatamente intento nuevamente acercarme, pero Chris **_grandes músculos _**Redfield me arrastra hacia afuera, también siento otras manos que me empujan hacia afuera.

—Ada cálmate – dice Leon. Entre los dos me llevan a otra habitación alejada de la sala de interrogatorios, me obligan a sentarme en una silla, me desconozco nunca había perdido los estribos de esa manera, Redfield se para en la puerta mientras Leon me acerca un vaso con agua, una vez me lo tomo, me doy cuenta que no sé dónde está Lara.

—¿Dónde está mi hija Kennedy?

—Se quedó con Hunnigan, saliste tan abruptamente de la sala, que solo atine a dársela a ella e ir detrás de ti – al escuchar esto me levanto de la silla, e inmediatamente los dos me bloquean el paso.

—No voy a buscar a la maldita, solo quiero buscar a mi hija y largarme de aquí – escucho un lloriqueo fuera de la puerta, mientras la misma se abre, entra Hunnigan quien lleva a Lara llorando a todo pulmón.

—Ven con mama — tomo a Lara, quien mágicamente deja de llorar – Salgamos de este manicomio – digo saliendo de la sala con Leon respirándome en el cuello, se relaja un poco cuando ve que me dirijo a los ascensores, estamos a la espera del mismo, cuando una voz nos saca de la tensión del momento.

—Leon, Leon.

—Sherry, que bueno volver a verte – dice Leon abrazando a la Birkin.

—Igual Leon.

—Sherry ella es…

—Ada Wong, lo sé – dice ella dándome la mano — Por cierto, gracias por lo de China, te debo dos.

—No es nada, solo estaba en el momento y lugar indicados – le respondo al darle la mano.

—Un momento, ¿Ya se conocen? ¿China?, ¿de qué rayos están hablando? – pregunta Leon desorientado.

—Cosas de Mujeres – Contestamos ambas a la vez dejando a Leon más desorientado que antes.

—¿Puedo cargarla? – me dice señalando a Lara.

—Claro — se la paso con cuidado y de inmediato le empieza a hacer morisquetas, a la vez que se abren las puertas del ascensor, y entramos los cuatro.

—Los acompaño hasta el auto.

Durante el breve camino, Sherry hizo reír a Lara con las caras graciosas que le mostraba, al llegar al auto, ella me paso a Lara, la coloco en su asiento, mientras Leon le hizo una pregunta en un tono demasiado serio para él, como cuando un padre le pregunta algo a su hija adolescente.

—¿Estás aquí por Jake Muller?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso Leon? –al medio alzar la cara veo que la pobre Sherry está roja como un tomate.

—Pues que estas de vacaciones, y apareces justamente el día que se le están haciendo exámenes a él.

—Leon, deja a la pobre chica, además él no es un mal chico, sin contar que ya tiene la suficiente edad para saber qué puede hacer o no – le digo zanjando el asunto y guiñandole el ojo a Sherry.

—Gracias Ada. Lo ves Leon no hay de qué preocuparse, bueno ya me voy, los llamo luego para visitarlos a los tres, chau – dijo Sherry escapándose rápidamente hacia los ascensores, Leon me dedica sus ya típicas miradas asesinas.

—¿Qué?, no me mires así Leon. Ella tiene derecho a tener un romance si lo desea, además ya tiene 27 años.

—Sabes que Sherry es como una hermana menor para mi Ada, ¿y piensas ser así cuando Lara sea adolescente?

—No te ahogues en un vaso con agua Leon, cuando Lara tenga edad para novios ya veremos qué hacer, por ahora solo me preocupa que no le de pañalitis.

—Ya, dejemos el tema Ada, vamos a casa.

Al llegar a la casa, llevo a Lara a la habitación y le doy un baño caliente, inmediatamente cae rendida. Espero que al menos duerma toda la noche, últimamente nos ha dado muchos desvelos a Leon y a mí, no sabía que esto de ser madre, fuera tan intenso.

Luego soy yo la que se da un baño, sin poder evitarlo entre el agua caliente, se me salen varias lágrimas, al recordar todo lo ocurrido con mi madre, y descubrir que quizás cuando murió, vio a la desgraciada de Svetlana Belikova, creyendo que era yo.

—A veces es bueno llorar – comenta Leon dándome un gran susto.

—No estoy llorando – digo tratando de disimular.

—Sabes, no todo el tiempo tienes que hacerte la dura, también eres humana Ada – dice a la vez que se mete en la ducha conmigo, completamente sin ropa, abrazándome fuertemente como si no quisiera que me escapara.

Después de un rato abrazados bajo la ducha, él toma el jabón y me empieza a enjabonar todo el cuerpo, al terminar me da el jabón haciendo señas para hacer lo mismo con él, mientras lo enjabono él lava mi cabello, el cual ya llega a después de los hombros. Una vez terminamos, salimos y tomo una toalla para secarme el cabello mientras él toma otra.

Pero él no se seca sino que se me queda viendo de arriba abajo y antes que me dé cuenta nos estamos besando. Me toma fuertemente por la cintura a la vez que pongo mis manos en su cuello y mis piernas en sus caderas, me mira por un momento a los ojos mientras se introduce dentro de mí haciéndome gemir. En su rápido y placentero vaivén me empuja contra la fría pared del baño, arrancado más gemidos de mi parte, que intenta atrapar con sus besos llenos de pasión y lujuria. En el momento cumbre, dejo caer mis piernas a su alrededor, que de no ser porque aún me sostiene, habría caído al piso.

—Creo que alguien está felizmente cansada.

—Creo que alguien está presumiendo – me roba nuevamente un beso, inmediatamente me toma en brazos, salimos del baño y me lleva a la cama, luego se asoma a la cuna de Lara.

—Parece que esta profunda – dice cuando se acuesta mi lado tapándonos a ambos con las sábanas, su mano se posa en mi cintura, va subiendo y se topa con mi cicatriz, inmediatamente quita su mano de ahí.

—Lo siento.

—No tienes por qué — tomo su mano y la llevo de nuevo a mi cicatriz, el me mira con escepticismo.

—Hace poco comprendí, que esta cicatriz hizo cambiar la dirección de mi vida, al igual que a ti esta – digo mientras toco su cicatriz en su hombro.

—Hice lo que cualquier otro en mi lugar.

—No Leon, en ese momento en Raccoon City tomaste una decisión, al igual que yo, solo que no la comprendiste al momento.

—¿Y cuál fue?

—Confiaste en mí, si no lo hubieras hecho, yo habría muerto en ese momento — a toda respuesta solo me acerco más para poder abrazarnos, al cabo de un rato el sueño nos dominó a ambos.

.

.

.

* * *

**_Leon_**

**_Sábado 15 de febrero de 2014_**

Después de dormir algunas horas, me encuentro mirando al techo, con esta bella mujer a mi lado, recordando sus palabras antes de dormir. Si no me hubiera atravesado entre ella y la bala, ella habría muerto en ese momento, y tal vez mi vida tendría aún menos sentido sin Ada en ella. Me levanto a tomar un poco de agua, tomo un bóxer antes de bajar, al regresar veo que Lara se mueve en su cuna.

—Hola princesa, ¿será que puedes dejar descansar por más tiempo a tu madre? Ayer tuvo un mal día – le digo al cargarla, la veo detenidamente: ella con solo 22 días de nacida. Ha sido capaz de cambiar todo en mi vida, un año atrás no me imaginaba estar cargando una beba que tuviera los ojos azules como los míos, pero con la mirada astuta de su madre. Me la llevo con cuidado a un extremo del cuarto para hacerla dormir y no despertar a Ada. Luego de un rato se queda nuevamente dormida y la pongo con suavidad en su cuna.

—Dulces sueños mi pequeña Lara Kennedy.

Al voltearme hacia la cama, veo a Ada moverse inquieta en sus sueños.

—No…. Aléjate de ella…la impostora eres tu….

—Ada, despierta – le digo tocándola suavemente.

—No…. No … Nooooo – dice gritando y abriendo los ojos totalmente asustada, de inmediato la abrazo.

—Tranquila, fue solo un mal sueño – le digo mientras escucho su respiración acelerada, después de un rato se separa de mí. Sale de la cama directo al armario, toma una de sus batas, atándola de espaldas a mí.

—Era Carla, soñaba con Carla, era como cuando me enfrente a ella en el portaaviones.

—¿Tan malo fue ese encuentro? – le menciono con cuidado, ella no me ha hablado de ese encuentro en específico.

—Primero la vi caer desde lo alto y estrellarse contra el piso, luego cuando quise cerciorarme de que estaba muerta. Se transformó en una horrible masa gris, que tenía mi propia cara, diciendo que ella era la verdadera Ada, que chuparía mis huesos hasta la médula. No había soñado nunca con ella, hasta hoy, solo que en mi sueño ella se llevaba a Lara diciéndome que yo no era su madre, y que la convertiría en su fiel vasalla – ella se había acercado a la cuna mirando a Lara con angustia, a su vez me acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás.

—Carla está muerta, Svetlana esta presa esperando por su juicio, dudo que salga antes de cumplir los 100 años, no tienes de que preocuparte por los clones.

—Lo sé, solo que no debemos bajar la guardia, aún hay muchos locos sueltos por ahí.

—Cierto.

—Leon, quisiera ir hoy a visitar a mi madre.

—Bien en cuanto termine de amanecer, saldremos.

En el camino hacia el cementerio, Ada ha tenido un mejor humor, de hecho hasta me ha hecho bromas durante el trayecto, lleva unos Jeans azules, zapatillas negras, una blusa de tiras blancas y una respectiva chaqueta color rojo escarlata. Yo igual llevo jeans azules, una camiseta también blanca, con chaqueta gris, al llegar al cementerio, nos acercamos a la tumba de la madre de Ada, pienso mientras llevo a Lara en los brazos, que su abuela al menos tuvo la oportunidad de volver a ver a su hija y conocer a su nieta, pero aun así fue muy poco tiempo, mientras estoy perdido en mis pensamientos, Ada se detiene abruptamente antes de llegar a la tumba.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Hay flores frescas en la tumba – inmediatamente ella se acerca inspeccionar las flores de la tumba poniendo a un lado las que trajimos, sin previo aviso ella ha sacado su pistola y apunta a alguien detrás de mí.

—Helena – dice Ada bajando su arma.

—Ada, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Helena terminando de acercarse a nosotros.

—¿Tu colocaste flores en la tumba? – dice señalando las flores.

—No, acabo de llegar, venía a visitar a la tumba de Deborah y los vi a los tres.

—¿Habrá sido tu primo, Carlos? – le pregunto a Ada.

—No pudo ser él, se fue el domingo en la mañana a Brasil – dice Helena como si nada.

—¿Cómo sabes que se fue a Brasil? – pregunto algo interesado en el tema.

—Es que salimos a tomarnos un café antes de que se fuera.

—Ok – veo a Ada preocupada – Tranquila, a lo mejor alguien se equivocó de tumba.

—Pero son rosas amarillas, es casi imposible – susurra ella mirando a todas direcciones.

—Ada, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, solo … nada…

En la distancia un hombre los observaba marcharse del cementerio…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

.

.

.

Saludos a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, de verdad mil gracias a todos. Quiero agradecer principalmente a mi Querida Beta Addie Redfield, quien es la encargada de que esta historia salga a flote.

También gracias a GeishaPax y Light of Moon 12 , sus ideas y ocurrencias muchas veces se ven reflejadas en los capítulos de esta y las otras historias. Gracias niñas, las quiero un montón.

Como adelanto, en el próximo capitulo, llegaran mas integrantes a la familia disfuncional que se esta formando. Respiraran un poco antes de que todo se vuelva un total caos.

Nos leemos.


	11. Capitulo 11- La Calma I Parte

**_León &amp; Ada – Claire &amp; Chris_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

_Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en __**MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS.**_

_**Gracias especiales a mi Beta - Hermana Addie Redfield \- Visiten su perfil para ver sus maravillosas historias.**_

_**Este Capitulo tuvo cooperación especial de mi comadre ****Light of Moon 12.**_

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 11 – La calma antes de la Tormenta - I Parte_**

**_CHRIS_**

**_20 de Febrero de 2014_**

La terminal del aeropuerto, siempre me ha parecido agobiante**;** la cantidad de gente que va y viene, familias o parejas despidiendo a sus seres queridos, empresarios con sus trajes Dolce&amp;Gabbana. Muchos con hipocresía, otros con sinceridad. Mientras tanto, yo espero un vuelo proveniente de África.

Desde hace una semana, soy Oficial Comandante de la BSAA, es más responsabilidad, aunque también más papeleo que realizar. Por sugerencia de algunos que me conocen, específicamente de Barry, debía colocar como Capitán del escuadrón a alguien de confianza, pero que también fuera diplomático a la hora de establecer contacto delante de algún burocrático, con los que últimamente me ha tocado lidiar.

Sheva Alomar, es la persona indicada para tal puesto, aunque no hemos podido vernos desde hace varios años**. H**emos mantenido el contacto por medio del teléfono o correo electrónico. He sabido que ha escalado puestos en la rama africana de la BSAA, y se ha destacado en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, ha encabezado operativos exitosos contra Bio terroristas, además de entablar buenas relaciones con los líderes de los pueblos africanos.

Escucho que el vuelo acaba de aterrizar, por lo que en pocos minutos volveré a ver a Sheva después de tanto tiempo. En la salida, un tumulto de gente, con maletas y bolsos se aboca a salir de la terminal. Una mujer de cabello largo y estilizado, color café con reflejos dorados, piel canela, vestida con un pantalón, chaqueta y botas negras de cuero, de estilo motociclista, franela blanca ceñida al cuerpo con el logo de Guns and Roses al frente, variedad de anillos, pulseras, además de un collar y zarcillos largos que combinan con el atuendo, de la mujer que ahora tengo al frente, esta me mira y una sonrisa inunda su rostro.

— ¡Chris! — exclama ella al abrazarme con ánimo. Su gesto me sorprende, pero respondo al abrazo, con igual emoción que ella.

— ¡Que alegría volver a verte, Sheva! — comento mientras nos separamos.

— Igual yo, me alegro que hayas aceptado que sea parte de tu equipo — su sonrisa seguía iluminando su delicado rostro.

— No es nada, seguimos siendo compañeros, ¿cierto?

— Por supuesto, estoy muy emocionada de poder ser parte del nuevo equipo — tome sus maletas, mientras nos dirigimos fuera de la terminal. Luego de colocar su equipaje en el auto, abordamos el vehículo.

— Si no tienes problema, podemos almorzar junto a mi hermana Claire, quede en reunirme con ella luego, quiere conocerte.

— Claro que no hay problema.

— Excelente, tal vez ella conozca algún lugar decente para que puedas quedarte mientras consigues un departamento.

Camino a encontrarnos con Claire, Sheva me relató varias de sus experiencias en el campo de batalla, yo escuchaba con total atención, pero tenía que admitir que me costaba hacerlo, su apariencia me había impactado: su aspecto juvenil, rebelde, hermosa. Cuando analice lo que había cruzado por mi mente, enseguida me sonroje, la última mujer en la que había pensado que era hermosa, fue Jill Valentine, y terminó en total fracaso, cuando sin motivo ni razón, desapareció de mi vida. Sheva nota mi cambio de humor, haciéndomelo notar.

— ¿Dije algo malo Chris? — preguntó con tono preocupado.

— No Sheva, para nada, solo recordé algo que pasó hace tiempo — le dediqué una sonrisa para calmarla, a la que ella respondió de igual manera.

Llegamos a la cafetería donde me cito Claire, como siempre ella estaba puntual en una mesa al final del lugar. A penas me vio, me hizo señas, al llegar donde estaba ella, su cara fue de asombro al ver a mi acompañante.

—Sheva, ella es mi hermana menor — ambas se dan la mano con ánimo.

—Mucho gusto, Claire Redfield.

—Sheva Alomar. El placer es todo mío — no puedo evitar notar que ambas llevan el mismo modelo de chaqueta. Cuando tomamos asiento, enseguida una camarera se acerca.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?

—¿Tiene Late Vainilla? — pregunta Sheva.

—Por supuesto señorita, ¿algo para el señor?

—Un café americano sin azúcar y crema.

—Me trae también un Late Vainilla por favor — interviene Claire.

—Enseguida se los traigo — al retirarse de la mesa, las mujeres que me acompañan se ven, y empiezan a reír.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? — ellas continúan con su risa.

—La camarera debe pensar que eres nuestro niñero o algo parecido — dice Claire cuando recupera la compostura.

—¿Porque?

—Dos chicas pidiendo algo tan dulce como Late Vainilla, y tú pides algo tan insípido como _"un __Café americano sin azúcar y crema__" — _dice Claire intentando imitarme.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? — insisto, aun no entiendo la risa de ambas.

—Olvídalo Chris, digamos que son cosas de chicas, y dime Sheva, ¿estas emocionada de vivir aquí?

—Sí, cuando Chris me llamó para ofrecerme el puesto, me emocione mucho. Un cambio de ambiente, siempre es bueno.

—¿Y ya sabes dónde quedarte?

—Por el momento, tengo una reservación en un hotel, me quedaré allí hasta conseguir algo propio.

—¿Te quedarás en un hotel?, creo que no Sheva, en casa hay suficiente espacio, te quedaras con nosotros el tiempo que sea necesario.

—No quiero ser una molestia.

—En lo absoluto, podríamos compartir los gastos, y a Christopher no le molestaría tenerte en la casa. ¿cierto hermanito? — decía ella abriendo exageradamente los ojos. Retándome a que dijera lo contrario.

—Sería todo un placer tenerte en la casa Sheva — dije sin tener más remedio que aceptar.

A partir de ese día, mi vida dio un giro, aunque estoy acostumbrado a vivir con Claire, compartir con Sheva era algo diferente, ella es la primera en despertar y hacer maravillosos desayunos. También nos sorprendió con suculentas cenas, tenía un don increíble para la comida.

La convivencia con Sheva era por demás agradable, además de trabajar con ella, por el momento no ha habido misiones en las que arriesgamos la vida, más que todo misiones de limpieza en la que gracias a la astucia de mi nueva Capitán, ha llevado a la unidad al éxito sin ninguna baja.

Sin embargo, Claire ahora forma parte de la BSAA, ella renunció a su cargo en TerraSafe, alegando que no se sentía cómoda allí, rápidamente fue aceptada en la BSAA, su apellido hizo que lo lograra en tiempo record. Lo que en realidad me molesta es que ya le han asignado tres misiones peligrosas de reconocimiento.

**_30 de abril de 2014_**

Durante años me resistí a ocupar un escritorio para realizar mi trabajo, prefiero mil veces estar en el campo de batalla, aunque en el noventa por ciento de las misiones estoy con el escuadrón, hay momentos en que debo quedarme y ser el jefe burocrático que me ha tocado ser. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por el toque de la puerta.

—¡Adelante! — enseguida se abre la puerta dejando a su paso a mi Capitán de escuadrón, quien aunque lleva el uniforme militar, sus delicadas formas se pueden observar plenamente, su cabello largo recogido en una trenza que cae sobre su hombro izquierdo.

—Permiso Comandante — dice ella con su suave pero sería voz.

—¿Que sucede Sheva? — ella me entrega una carpeta.

**—****Llegó **información de una célula Bio-terrorista ubicada en el Desierto de Mojave, debemos estar ahí en unas 24 horas.

—Bien al menos no saldremos del país — menciono mientras reviso los documentos.

—Otra cosa Chris, enviaran con nosotros a dos agentes de la DSO, el agente Kennedy y la agente Wong — dice ella viendo uno de los documentos, enseguida me estreso al escuchar el segundo apellido.

—¿Otra vez con ella? — exclamó golpeando la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa Chris, por qué la molestia? — pregunta intrigada por mi reacción.

—Lo lamento Sheva, te explicare, desde que asignaron a Ada Wong como agente de la DSO, nos han asignado varias misiones en conjunto.

—Sigo sin entender.

—Esa mujer, causó que todo mi escuadrón terminara muerto.

—¿La causante no fue Carla Radames?

—Sí, pero no puedo trabajar con alguien que es exactamente la cara que veo en mis pesadillas.

—Chris Redfield, Ada Wong no es responsable de lo que pasó, la responsable fue Carla Radames y ella está muerta. Tengo entendido que incluso la ayudaste cuando dio a luz; deberías olvidar el pasado Chris.

—¿Tu también estas de su lado?

—No, simplemente me remito a los hechos. Cambiando de tema, Claire **envió **un mensaje, te llamara en unos 20 minutos desde la isla Zanahoria — sin más que decir se fue de la oficina dejándome pensativo sobre lo que dijo de Wong.

Luego de hablar con Claire, y decirle que tenga cuidado en la isla, pues las cosas se pueden poner intensas, ella me responde que no me preocupe, que la situación está controlada. Aun me preocupa que ella se involucre en situaciones de peligro, quiere mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar Piers, aunque ella no lo admite, no ha podido olvidar al hombre que salvó mi vida a costa de la suya. Tampoco puedo dejar de pensar que es mi hermanita.

Horas más tarde luego de la reunión de rutina, Leon junto a Wong, se acercan a mí.

—Chris, parece que haremos equipo de nuevo.

—Así parece — Sheva se acerca también — ella es Sheva Alomar, mi nueva Capitán de escuadrón.

—Es un placer conocerla Capitán — dice Leon al estrechar su mano con ella.

—El placer es todo mío al conocerlo agente Kennedy, y usted debe ser la agente Wong — dirigiéndose a la asiática.

—Encantada de conocer a la mujer que le dio fin, al maniático de Albert Wesker.

—Al menos ella no dudo en hacerlo y evitar que más gente inocente muriera por su culpa, no como otras personas — dije alzando un poco la voz. La mujer de ojos verdes me dio una mirada mortal, que por supuesto no ignore.

—Siempre tan oportuno Redfield, creo que debo recordarte que solo seguía ordenes, las cuales llevaron a que tu trabajo fuera más fácil — ahora ella estaba frente a mi desafiándome, rápidamente Leon la toma de la mano y Sheva me tomó del brazo, es obvio que estábamos a punto de un enfrentamiento.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra su bebé? — comento como medida desesperada mi Capitán.

—Está muy bien gracias — respondió la agente asiática con mucha amabilidad.

—¿Con quién dejaste a la pequeña Lara, Wong? — me asombro de lo que acabo de preguntar.

—Con su tía Helena.

—Pensé que Claire era su tía.

—Ambas lo son, pues tu hermana a diferencia de ti, si me cae bien — ante esta revelación, dio media vuelta y salió de la sala con Leon...

La misión en el desierto resultó con buenos resultados, ya que desmantelamos una gran red de distribución de armas Biológicas, también un gran arsenal de Bows, muy a mi pesar tengo que admitir que Ada Wong, sabe hacer su trabajo y gracias a sus habilidades, pudimos entrar y desmantelar en tiempo récord a la célula terrorista.

Al llegar a casa de nuevo, le insisto a Sheva que pidamos comida en vez de ella hacerla, veo que está demasiado cansada como para negarse, mientras cenamos, comenzamos a hablar.

—Veo que te adaptaste rápido a la vida en América, Sheva.

—¿Porque lo dices?

—Pareciera que eres de aquí y no de África.

—Debo recordarte que estudié y me gradué con honores aquí, antes de unirme a la BSAA.

—Disculpa, no lo recordaba.

—Tranquilo.

—Debió ser difícil para ti empezar una nueva vida desde cero en un país extranjero — comenté distraído mientras me llevaba un pedazo de brócoli a la boca.

—Para nada — repuso mi compañera a la vez que tomaba un sorbo de su limonada y agregó: — De hecho, me fue bastante fácil adaptarme, gracias a mi compañera de piso que rápidamente se volvió una buena amiga y traductora para mí. Y también a mi entonces novio Richard Evans, un estudiante de medicina de la misma universidad que yo.

Debo decir que este último dato me sorprendió. No por el hecho de que Sheva haya tenido una relación de antaño con algún chiquillo de su universidad, sino porque a pesar de que yo era un hombre maduro y con los pies sobre la tierra, esta última respuesta tocó mis fibras sensibles y no pude evitar sentir una pequeña pizca de celos, que alimentaron mi curiosidad por saber más sobre la vida amorosa de la Capitán de mi equipo.

—Y... ¿fue muy seria esa relación? — pregunte tratando de parecer lo más normal posible.

—Sí, fue serio, estuvimos a punto de contraer matrimonio — siguió comentando, como quien habla del clima — pero no resultó, debido a que yo volví a África cuando me uní a la BSAA — mientras ella decía esto, mantuve el aliento, pero respire tranquilo cuando escuche lo último.

—¿Y cómo está Jill Valentine?

—¿Jill? ¿porque preguntas por ella?

—Tenía entendido que ustedes eran pareja.

—Eso fue el pasado Sheva — esto último me recordó la mala jugada que me hizo Jill, al irse hace casi un año atrás, sin dejar rastro.

—Lo lamento Chris, todos en la BSAA, apostaban que ustedes terminarían casados y con un par de hijos — pude notar cierto recelo en las palabras de mi compañera, pero quizás eran solo ideas mías...

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CLAIRE_**

**_7 de mayo de 2014_**

Varios días después que se solucionara el conflicto en las islas, en las que irremediablemente perecieron varias personas, debido al Bio Terrorismo, lamentablemente volví a perder a alguien cercano a mi amiga: Inéz Diaco. Durante el camino de regreso no puedo evitar pensar nuevamente en mi prometido. Pero debo recordar la promesa que hice ante su tumba vacía: no llorar, levantar la cabeza y seguir adelante.

Al llegar a la ciudad ya es entrada la noche, así que tomo un taxi, entro a la casa con sumo cuidado, para evitar despertar a los demás, pero la más grande sorpresa se encuentra en la sala: Chris y Sheva, se han quedado dormidos frente al televisor, pero lo más impresionante es que ella está acurrucada en el regazo de mi hermano. No puedo evitar sonreír, estoy segura que Sheva es la indicada para que Chris olvide completamente a Jill Valentine, y verlos así juntos, confirma que no estoy equivocada. Con sumo cuidado cruzo la sala, evitando cualquier ruido que despierte a la dulce parejita, pero al llegar al inicio de las escaleras, Chris despierta sobresaltado.

—¿Quien esta allí? — grita sacando su cuchillo, haciendo que Sheva caiga aparatosamente al suelo, no puedo con tanto y termino riendo sin control.

—¿Claire? ¿cuándo llegaste? — dice Chris ayudando a su compañera a levantarse, yo continúo intentando calmar mi risa.

—Hace unos minutos, disculpen haberlos despertado, no quería interrumpirlos — comento tratando de recuperar la compostura — pero se veían tan adorables juntos, que no quise molestarlos — sin dejar que contesten, doy media vuelta y continuo el camino a mi habitación, consciente de que he sembrado una pequeña semilla entre esos dos.

A la mañana siguiente, el desayuno transcurre con una inusual amabilidad entre ellos, mi próxima misión: hacer que Chris y Sheva admitan que entre ellos hay más que una amistad, por lo que me valdría de cualquier excusa para que ese par terminen juntos.

Al día siguiente, salgo de la casa antes que Chris y Sheva despierten, quiero hacer algunas compras y volver temprano a casa. Hacia eso de las 10 de la mañana recibo una llamada de Leon.

—_Claire, ¿cómo estás? lamento llamarte tan temprano en sábado _— me dice sin dejarme tiempo a contestar.

—No hay problema Leon, de hecho, estoy haciendo algunas compras — comentaba mientras observaba algunas manzanas.

—_¿Quería pedirte un favor?_

—Dime que se te ofrece compañero.

_—__¿Puedes venir a mi casa? y así hablamos con más calma._

—No hay problema, termino de hacer las compras y tomó un taxi hasta allá.

—_Gracias Claire, te esperamos_ — sin más colgó. Mientras me dirigía a la caja, me dio la impresión de que alguien me observaba, pero cuando voltee no había más que una pequeña niña pelirroja de ojos azules que me ofrecía una encantadora sonrisa…

.

.

.

—Hola Claire, gracias por venir — me recibe con un abrazo — pasa por favor, Ada está en la sala con Lara.

—No hay de que amigo — al llegar a la sala veo una imagen muy particular, Ada se encuentra sentada con la más absoluta tranquilidad, mientras le da el pecho a la pequeña. No imaginé que tal escena me diera paz interior.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? — pregunta Leon sacándome de mi ensoñación.

—Agua, por favor — al sentarme no puedo evitar mi curiosidad — Ada ¿eso duele?

—Al principio, si me dolía mucho, ahora solo cuando ella intenta morderme el pezón — enseguida termina de alimentar a la niña y rápidamente le empieza a sacar los gases. No puedo evitar sentir ternura al ver tal escena.

—Aquí tienes — mientras bebo el agua Leon va al grano — Queremos pedirte un favor, Ada y yo fuimos asignados a una operación en cubierto en Alaska, queríamos saber si podías quedarte el fin de semana con Lara. El lunes a primera hora Helena y Carlos se quedarían con ella el resto de la semana, para que puedas ir a la BSAA sin problemas.

—Por supuesto que puedo quedarme con mi sobrina, de hecho, me puedo quedar con ella la semana entera. A partir de ayer, tengo un mes de vacaciones.

—Tu hermano diría que somos unos aprovechados — soltó la ex espía.

—Pero él no es quien cuidara de Lara, y estoy encantada de hacerlo. Ustedes saben bien que es todo un placer cuidar de ella — no puedo evitar ver las miradas que se dan los padres de la niña, Ada vuelve a hablar.

—Eso nos lleva a pedirte algo más que un favor.

—¿Qué será? — la intriga se forma en mi mente.

—Claire — mi ex compañero de Raccoon City toma la palabra — queremos que seas la madrina de Lara.

—¿Es en serio? — mi asombro es tal que Ada se levanta y se sienta a mi lado con la beba.

—Te confiaría sin dudar la vida de mi hija, Claire Redfield — coloca en mis brazos a la pequeña, la cual me mira y ríe graciosamente. Mi decisión está tomada.

—Será todo un placer.

—No sabes cuánto me alegro de eso — comenta Leon — Por favor, quédate a almorzar, luego te llevaré a casa…

El auto de mi amigo rubio se detuvo suavemente frente a la acera de mi casa, antes de poder abrir la puerta, lo escucho tomar una respiración profunda.

—Claire, quiero pedirte que me ayudes con algo.

—¿Qué será?

—Ayúdame a convencer a Chris de que acepte ser el padrino de Lara.

—¿Porque tengo la sensación de que Ada no sabe nada de esto?

—¿Es tan obvio?

—Si lo es. Pero no te preocupes, si lo convencí de nos acompañara de seguirlos, seguramente lo convenceré de que sea el padrino de Lara, además, será más fácil. Chris le tiene mucho cariño a tu hija.

—Gracias.

Leon me ayudo con las cosas de la pequeña, Chris y Sheva no se encontraban en casa, así que aproveche que la pequeña estaba dormida para preparar la cena. Teniendo bien adelantada la cena, escuché la puerta, al asomarme, pude ver la larga melena café con reflejos dorados.

—Hola Sheva, esta vez hice la cena, espero estar a la altura de las tuyas — comente desde la cocina, escuche una pequeña risa conocida detrás de mí, al voltear veo a Sheva con la beba en los brazos.

—¿Y esta pequeña tan tierna?

—Es Lara Kennedy, mi ahijada sobrina.

—Es muy linda — se escucha la puerta principal, ambas nos asomamos viendo a Chris quien de inmediato fija su vista en la pequeña en los brazos de Sheva. De inmediato se acerca a ella.

—¿Que hace Lara aquí? — comenta mientras se la quita a la Capitán de la BSAA.

—Haré de niñera esta semana, sus padres me pidieron el favor — mi hermano me da su mirada de "eres manipulable" — los enviaron a una misión a Alaska, además me gusta cuidar de ella Chris, para nada es una molestia.

—Wong es una aprovechada — comentaba mientras se sentaba con la niña en el mueble de la sala y la alzaba sobre su cabeza, haciendo que la pequeña llenara de risas toda la casa. La imagen era de lo más tierna. Miré a Sheva quien observaba embelesada a mi hermano, quien se acerco y tomó asiento al lado de Chris, para mimar ambos a Lara, ahí pude confirmar mis sospechas sobre ellos dos.

Al día siguiente, luego de pasarlo con Lara, no puedo olvidar a la pequeña niña pelirroja que vi el otro día, quien se me hacía muy familiar y me recordaba mucho a Piers. Sin pensarlo, mientras la niña dormía, busque algunas de las tantas fotografías que nos hicimos juntos, inconscientemente acariciaba el anillo de compromiso que llevaba al cuello desde que supe que él no regresaría.

—¿Porque lloras Claire? — de inmediato salté de la cama, cayendo las fotografías al suelo.

—Sheva, no te escuche — dije rápidamente, tratando de recoger las fotos y secándome las lágrimas.

—¿Nivans y tú, tenían algo? — comentó mientras miraba un par de fotos.

—Nos íbamos a casar, él era mi prometido.

—Lo lamento mucho. Fue todo un héroe al salvar a Chris, debe ser horrible escoger salvar a tu amigo, tener que dejarlo inconsciente para que uno de los dos pudiera salir vivo — al escuchar esto, no pude evitar quedar sorprendida, sé muy bien que eso no fue lo que pasó, sin embargo, no le contradigo.

—Si fue algo muy valiente...

Durante esa semana, pude conversar de un tema con Sheva, entre las dos quedamos de acuerdo, en que Chris debe ser el padrino de Lara. Leon tendría que hacer que Ada aceptara. Todo un reto hacer que ambos acepten ser compadres…

.

.

.

**_Sábado 2 de Agosto de 2014_**

Es casi una fantasía, que Leon sea padre de una niña tan linda como lo es Lara, además de vivir con Ada Wong, aunque sigue siendo repelente con Chris (el sentimiento es mutuo). Se ha convertido en una excelente madre, además de una muy buena amiga, que junto con Helena, Sheva y Sherry, nos hemos convertido en algo así como una hermandad de sobrevivientes a brotes virales, sin embargo, _con el resto de los mortales_, como ella misma dice, sigue siendo fría, estoica y poco sociable. En la DSO, la han tachado de la mujer del hielo, claro nadie ha sido capaz de llamarla así frente a ella, pues se ha corrido la voz de que es una mujer de armas tomar, luego de lo que ocurrió con su clon.

Yo por mi parte, soy consultora en BSAA, pero al ser mi hermano Comandante, y miembro fundador, he podido participar en algunas misiones de rescate, además de poder entrenar con ellos, en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, en el campo de tiro, además de convencer a mi hermano que me diera lecciones de vuelo, pronto podré volar un helicóptero sin compañía.

También como las DSO y la BSAA, son agencias aliadas, Chris, Sheva y yo hemos participado en varias misiones en conjunto con Ada, Leon y Helena, haciendo un buen equipo, llamando la atención de nuestros superiores. Y considerándonos para misiones especiales entre ambas agencias.

Pero lo más impresionante ocurrirá el día de hoy: quién diría que la pequeña Lara sea capaz de reunir en una misma habitación a Chris y Ada, sin que estos dos se maten, pero más increíble es que Leon, Sheva y mi persona, convenciéramos a este par hacer lo que están por hacer el día de hoy.

Termino de recoger mi cabello en un moño, con algunos mechones al frente, llevo un conjunto de falda tipo sirena a la altura de la rodilla y chaqueta rojas con una blusa color crema debajo, acompañado de unas elegantes sandalias rojas, escucho a Chris desde mi habitación peleando con lo que creo es su corbata, al asomarme veo que tengo razón, así que entro a ayudarlo.

—Ven Chris, te ayudo con eso – digo acercándome, el lleva un hermoso traje azul marino, con una camisa color crema, que haría que cualquier mujer suspirara por mi hermano.

—No sé cómo acepte ser parte de esto Claire – refunfuña mientras le acomodo la corbata.

—Creo que te importa y quieres mucho a Lara.

—Sí, pero es su hija.

—¿Y?, Chris admítelo esa pequeña se robó tu corazón desde el primer momento…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_CHRIS_**

Mientras escucho el sermón del padre, tengo a la pequeña en mis brazos, quien me mira fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos azules como la primera vez, Lara tiene un lindo vestido color blanco y un listón delicado color rojo, sobre una manta color rosa y blanco. A mi izquierda se encuentra Claire, Carlos, Helena, y Sheva. A mi derecha Leon, Wong y Hunnigan, hay también varias familias en la iglesia.

Pienso en el momento en que cargue a esta pequeña hace más de siete meses, su abuela me la entregó sin reparos, yo solo comente que no sabía nada de bebés, sin embargo, no me quedó otra opción que tomarla en brazos. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y de repente los abrió dedicándome su mirada solo para mí, aunque sabía que era la hija de Ada Wong, esta niña no tenía la culpa de haber llegado a este mundo, así que de alguna forma me propuse a cuidarla de cualquier mal.

Nos levantamos y llevo a la pequeña junto a Helena, Claire, y Carlos, entre los cuatro la sostenemos en la pila bautismal, ahora tengo un vínculo con Wong, me he convertido en el protector de la pequeña Lara, estoy reafirmando ese compromiso al convertirme en el padrino de Lara Kennedy Wong.

Wong y yo hacemos una tregua, ambos llegamos a la conclusión de que Lara no tendría mejor protector, si ellos llegaran a faltar. Durante una pequeña reunión que hacemos en mi casa, por obra de Claire, observo a Sheva un poco apartada del resto, veo que sale al patio trasero y la sigo, ella no se da cuenta que voy detrás de ella, cuando estoy por tocar su hombro ella voltea con intenciones de atacarme, pero se detiene al ver mi rostro.

—Chris, me diste un gran susto — la luz de la tarde hace que a su cabello suelto le dé un brillo sin igual. Antes de que mi cerebro pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, ambos estamos compartiendo un dulce beso, que sabe a miel y deseo. A partir de ese momento aceptamos el hecho de que somos más que amigos y compañeros...

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, me alegro mucho. Infinitas gracias a todos los que me siguen y tienen en favoritos. Esto es para ustedes con mucho cariño. Tomen chocolates!

Gracias Especiales a mi Beta-Hermana **Addie Redfield,** por toda su ayuda prestada, te quiero mucho mi beta, toma te mando chocolates con chispas de chocolate. También la colaboración especial de **Light of Moon 12. **

Le quiero dar las gracias al resto de la Hermanda del mal GeishaPax y Frozenheart7 , y a todos los chicos del FF: DSTLO.

Inany: Tu fanfic sin duda es uno de los mejores

Lo leo en wattpad desde el primer capitulo  
Me encanta el Aeon y la parte de el hombre que los observa en el cementerio me dejo con la intriga  
Ya me hice mis conclusiones es el padre de Ada ¿cierto? Ya quiero que lo continues  
Por cierto fue muy triste la muerte de Ada Smit cuando la lei me quede en shok por un momento jajajaja  
Espero que la continues Suerte !

R= ¿En serio crees eso de mi historia? de verdad me halagas mucho, pero aun tengo muchooo que aprender. Tus gustos por el Aeon los comparto mucho, te invito a leer mis otras historias Aeon : Legado, y la trilogia Encuentros, próximamente tendrá su capitulo final. No puedo decir quien es el hombre del cementerio, solo que muy pronto tendremos noticias de él. Si la muerte de Ada Smith, fue asi de triste, ya que esta inspirada en una vivencia personal, con la muerte de mi hermano. Gracias por leerme.

GeishaPax: Ese hombre... Es quien creó que es? Dime que siiiiiii

Me emociona poder leer al fin historias tuyas, aunque sea Aeon y Wongfield, que ya ves, me sentía incapaz de leer :) te amo montones Zhines.

R= Hermana de la maldad, No debo decir quien es ese hombre, pero si tendremos noticias de él en los próximos capítulos. Yo se que lo tuyo no es ni el Aeon ni el Wongfield, pero este capitulo de hoy lleva Creva (ya sabes bien quien fue quien influyo en eso), Yo no me llevo bien con el Cleon, y sin embargo, sigo fielmente sus historias. Te quiero mucho loca Cleonista!

Nos leemos

#Zhines


	12. Capitulo 12- La Calma II Parte

**_León &amp; Ada_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

_**Gracias especiales a mi Beta - Hermana Addie Redfield \- Visiten su perfil para ver sus maravillosas historias.**_

_Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en __**MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS**_

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 12 – La calma antes de la tormenta - II Parte_**

**_ADA_**

**_20 de Diciembre de 2016_**

Lara Akame Kennedy Wong, es una pequeña muy inteligente para su corta edad**. R**ara vez hace alguna pataleta, eso sí, es muy territorial tanto con sus cosas, como con las personas que la rodean**. T**iene una mirada profunda y desafiante, carente de miedo y hasta un poco de frialdad en ellos, sin embargo, puede ser muy cariñosa cuando se lo propone, y hace derretir hasta el corazón más duro: el mío, aunque creo que eso pasa pues soy su madre, solo quiero que sea feliz.

Sin embargo, no puedo creer que Leon me haya convencido de que Chris Redfield, fuera uno de los padrinos de Lara. Durante este tiempo he tratado en lo posible por no tener discusiones con él, pero es que su sola presencia me molesta, tanto es así, que siempre que puedo huyo lo más rápido posible del Comandante de la BSAA, pues creo que voy a terminar por ponerle una bala en la cabeza, justo como en este momento, en el que Leon se le ocurrió hacer un ajuste al sistema de seguridad de la casa, diciéndome en el último minuto que quien lo va ayudar es su estimado amigo Redfield, y ahora me encuentro vistiendo a Lara para salir huyendo de aquí con el pretexto de que ella quiere un helado de Oreo con Chocolate.

—Ya **estás **casi lista – le digo a mi pequeño saltamontes, mientras peino su cabello negro y le coloco un listón color rojo, que va a juego con su vestido blanco a las rodillas con mariposas y detalles en rojo.

—Ves mami, así me veo tan bonita como tú – me dice ella tocándome el cabello, ahora lo llevo tan largo que me llega a la cintura. **Aún **me impresiona que con tan corta edad habla fluidamente.

—Ahí están mis dos chicas favoritas en el mundo – dice Leon desde la puerta.

—Papi— grita Lara corriendo a los brazos de su **papá**.

—Que linda estas, princesa.

—Gracias papi, mi mami también está muy linda – termina ella.

—Exacto, ahora ve abajo, que tengo que hablar algo con mami – toma su oso de peluche y sale de la habitación.

—Sabes, tú y ella son unos perfectos manipuladores – él se acerca a mi.

—Bueno en realidad la manipuladora experta eres tú, nosotros solo hemos aprendido de la maestra – dice tomándome por la cintura besándome, por un momento nos olvidamos de todo, escucho lejanamente el timbre.

—Están tocando el timbre Leon – digo separándome, él me retiene, de repente escuchamos que abren la puerta.

—Lara – gritamos ambos y salimos corriendo escaleras abajo cuando vemos que Lara entra gritando alegremente en los brazos de su padrino.

—Mi Padrino, me ha venido a visitar – al ver esto a Leon y a mí nos vuelve el alma al cuerpo.

—Lara ¿qué te hemos dicho de abrir la puerta? – la reprende Leon al llegar hasta ellos.

—Que pregunte quien es, pedir la contraseña, y mi padrino me la dio.

—Oigan no tienen de qué preocuparse, esta pequeña es muy inteligente, tengo que admitir Wong: la estas enseñado bien — decía Redfield bajándola.

—Obvio Redfield, Leon nos vemos más tarde, Vámonos Lara – digo tomándola de la mano y saliendo rápidamente de ahí.

—Sigo sin entender como soportas a esa mujer — escucho decir a Redfield al salir.

—Tiene su encanto – dice Leon suspirando.

Voy con Lara primero al Zoológico, allí le enseño los diferentes animales que ahí habitan**. D**esde que soy madre, mi perspectiva de la vida ha cambiado mucho**. M**i yo de hace 18 años no me reconocería: Ada Wong paseando tranquilamente con una niña de casi 3 años en un zoológico, supongo que quiero darle a mi hija todos esos placeres de compartir con sus padres; independientemente que nuestros trabajos sean particularmente peligrosos.

En estos casi 3 años los ataques BioTerroristas han disminuido, sin embargo**;** hemos participado en misiones peligrosas que han incluido BOWS**: d**esmantelamientos de laboratorios de experimentación genética con algunas sorpresas en ello**s. P**ero de alguna u otra forma hemos salido de ellas.

Pero mi salud ha empezado a decaer**;** la medicina que tomo para el corazón parece que ya no está haciendo su efecto**. C**omo mi madre nunca menciono quien era el que **hacía **mi medicamento, no tengo como contactarlo**. El** cansancio me sobrepasa**;** el corazón creo que va a salir de mi pecho, es algo que me preocupa enormemente**. A **pesar de lo que siento físicamente, no le he comentado nada a Leon**. S**e supone que ahora somos una pareja, una familia y cosas así deberíamos compartirlas, pero creo que aún no tengo suficiente confianza como para decírselo, no es fácil dejar atrás todo lo que soy: una espía.

Luego de almorzar, llevo a Lara a su heladería favorita, que además tiene un parque para niños pequeños, por lo que siempre la llevo ahí**. H**acia las 6 de la tarde Leon llega de sorpresa a la heladería, me saluda desde la puerta y veo que se dirige a pedir otra ronda de helados de Oreo con Chocolate**. A**l venir hacia la mesa Leon tropieza con una mujer blanca, cabello largo, rubio, y una cara de zorra que no se la quita nadie, más extraño es cuando se saludan…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_LEON_**

Luego de que Chris termina la actualización del sistema de seguridad de la casa, rápidamente le pido que me deje en la Heladería favorita de Lara**. A**l entrar diviso a Ada en una de las mesas cerca de la entrada al parque infantil**;** así que me dirijo a pedir otra ronda de Helados, luego de pagar tropiezo con una mujer con una larga melena rubia.

—¿Leon?

—¿Ángela?

—¿Cuánto tiempo Leon?

—Mucho en realidad – digo recibiendo el abrazo que esta me da, acompañado de un beso en la mejilla**. **

**E**sto me agarra un poco descuidado y recuerdo fugazmente aquella ocasión en que compartimos una noche.

—¿Y que es de tu vida?, supe que estuviste en el brote de China y Talk Oaks,

—Si, lamentablemente se repitió lo de Raccoon City – en eso siento que me jalan de la camisa, al mirar abajo veo a Lara, inmediatamente la cargo en brazos, Ángela la mira con curiosidad.

—¡Qué niña tan linda! – Dice pellizcándole las mejillas, ignorando la mirada fría que le dedica Lara — ¿Es familia tuya Leon?

—Si, de hecho es mi hija: Lara – le digo mientras miro dulcemente a mi pequeña.

—¿Tu hija?, Leon no sabía que te habías casado – dice ella sorprendida.

—Bueno, no me he casado aún – le digo, recordando que Ada dijo que se casaría cuando las vacas vuelen.

—¿Entonces no vives con la madre? – dice ella dejando ver una media sonrisa.

—En realidad si, vivimos juntos, de hecho ella me está esperando – volteo hacia el fondo del establecimiento donde veo a Ada, dedicándome una mirada que conozco muy bien: celos.

—Ohhh, estoy interrumpiendo un momento familiar – dice ella a modo de disculpa, aunque sé que de verdad no lo siente.

—No te preocupes.

—Bueno no te quito más tiempo, adiós Leon, chao pequeña — dice ella jalando nuevamente los cachetes de Lara. Esta vez si ve la fría mirada que le dedica Lara, sin más sale de ahí, cuando me dirijo a la mesa en donde esta Ada, no sé quién tiene la mirada más fría si la madre o la hija**. D**ios me he metido en un gran **lío**.

Ada opta por ignorarme completamente como si no existiera, en cambio a Lara se le olvidó su enfado cuando traen su helado de Oreo con Chocolate y lo devora sin más. Camino a casa antes de que Ada pudiera hablar tome la palabra.

—No tengo nada con Ángela Miller si es lo que te estás preguntando.

—Que tu no quieras, no significa que ella no te tenga en mente, vi cómo te miraba.

—Y allí vamos otra vez, no sabía que eras tan celosa.

—Lo que es mío, nadie me lo quita.

—Ahora resulta que soy tuyo, ¿se puede saber cuándo estampaste tu nombre en mí?

—Creo que eso fue hace 18 años – dice ella seductoramente, sé que esta noche seré su juguete personal…

.

.

.

* * *

**_ADA_**

**_20 de Enero de 2017_**

La situación se encuentra tensa, nos encontramos en un pequeño refugio que conseguimos, recargamos nuestras armas y evaluamos la situación, rápidamente Helena, se asoma haciendo un recuento de nuestros enemigos, el mismo es exitoso.

—Hay cuatro grupos concentrados aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí – señala diversos puntos en el mapa.

—Pero podemos hacer un rodeo, por este lado – señala Claire – mientras los atacamos desde arriba con granadas, y podremos llegar hacia la salida.

—Es una buena idea, pero hay que tener en cuenta que una vez lancemos la primera granada, los demás se vendrán sobre nosotras, así que tendrá que ser lo más rápido posible. Yo las **apoyaré **con el rifle, es posible que ni siquiera se den cuenta que los **golpeó **– las tres sonreímos con satisfacción.

Claire y Helena toman el camino de la derecha mientras yo tomo mi rifle sobre una pequeña explanada que me permite ver todo**. F**ue una suerte haber tomado este refugio, las chicas lanzan su ataque con granadas y como previmos enseguida los enemigos lanzaron el ataque en su contra.** P**or supuesto no contaban, con que los eliminaran desde lejos así que los que no caían bajo las granadas los elimino con el rifle**. T**enía que moverme rápido pues pronto descubrirán mi escondite**. A**sí que tomo mi lanza garfios, y me traslado hacia otra zona alta**. A**lgunos disparos pasan cerca de mí, pero no aciertan, sin embargo, los míos si dan en sus objetivos**. V**eo a las chicas debajo de mí y aterrizo cerca de ellas en las escaleras que dan hacia la salida**. E**scuchamos ruidos y de inmediato derribamos entre las tres al último enemigo que quedaba disparando certeramente en su cabeza dejándolo neutralizado, y las tres abrazadas cruzamos el umbral…

Una ola de aplausos nos llegaba de manera abrumadora**. L**os agentes de la DSO y la BSAA, celebraban nuestra contundente victoria en el campo contra los equipos de la CIA y el FBI, aunque muchos de ellos lo hacían por cortesía. Al frente podíamos ver la pizarra que indicaban los miembros caídos de cada grupo y quien los había derribado: de los 7 equipos 5 habían sido derribados por el equipo de la DSO y la BSAA, que estaba conformado por Claire Redfield, Helena Harper y mi Persona Ada Wong.

En seguida se veían entrar el resto de los equipos por las puertas, la mayoría con sus ropas tácticas manchadas de pintura en diversos puntos, y aquellos que fueron alcanzados por las granadas de pintura tenían grandes splash de pinturas multicolores que desentonaban con las caras de derrota que llevaban, algunos nos felicitaban por el logro, otros simplemente pasaban de largo haciendo como si no existiéramos.

Luego de una pequeña ceremonia para entregar unas placas de reconocimiento y el premio de 5000 Dólares, nos reunimos en mi casa a celebrar el logro, ya me he acostumbrado a decir **_mi casa_**, allí estaban por su puesto mi pequeña Saltamontes que correteaba por todos lados con Sherry Birkin detrás de ella, Helena quien no perdía oportunidad para hablar con mi primo Carlos Oliveira, quien había regresado de su viaje a Brasil.** T**odos nos imaginamos que esos dos tenían algo, pero nadie decía nada**. C**laire y Sheva intentaban que Chris sonriera y dejará su cara de amargado cada vez que me miraba**. H**unnigan que hablaba de diferentes tecnologías con Barry Burton, este no tenía ni idea de que le estaban hablando**. L**uego se abría la puerta de la casa mientras que por ella entraba Jake Muller junto a Leon, enseguida Lara se lanza sobre su **papá **armando más alboroto y Sherry se acercaba a Jake para darle un beso, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio por unos segundos, y luego siguieran en lo suyo como si no hubieran visto nada.

—Estas muy callada – dice Leon al acercarse a mí.

—Sabes, de alguna forma me siento bien estando en compañía de otros.

—A mí también me sorprendió cuando Claire te dijo para venir aquí a celebrar su triunfo, y aceptaste sin más.

—Por favor presten atención – Decía Carlos haciendo que todos lo miraran — Quiero que hagamos un brindis por el equipo Escarlata, quien le dio una paliza al resto de las agencias**. E**stas lindas mujeres les demostraron a todos que pueden contra todo, mis bellísimas amigas Claire y Helena – a esta última le lanzaba un beso haciendo que se sonrojara – A mí estimada y adorada prima Ada, salud por tan lindas y letales bellezas – todos alzando sus copas dijeron Salud.

—Quiero aprovechar la ocasión para proponer algo, ya que esta semana es el cumpleaños de Lara – todos de inmediato miran a Claire y luego a mí para ver mi cara – propongo que le hagamos una linda fiesta a la niña, pues nunca se le ha hecho.

—Es cierto, mi sobrina va a cumplir 3 años y no ha tenido una fiesta — decía Carlos tomando la palabra.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Por qué no?, yo quiero una linda fiesta mami – dice Lara mirándome determinadamente, es como verme en un espejo, solo que, con un toque de inocencia**. A**unque pienso que no tengo salida, una cosa es reunirnos por un par de horas, pero hacer una fiesta infantil, es algo totalmente diferente**. M**e acerco a ella y la levanto en brazos**. E**lla me mira esperanzada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Claro que tendrás una linda fiesta Lara – ella me lo agradece dándome un gran abrazo.

—No te preocupes por cómo hacerla, nosotras te ayudaremos – comenta Helena.

—Podemos ir mañana y comprar lo que necesitemos – interviene Claire, todos de inmediato entran en una profunda conversación de cómo será la fiesta incluida Lara que baja de mis brazos comentando sobre sus osos de peluche**. Y**o por mi lado me alejo un poco, haría cualquier cosa por mi hija, pero sinceramente hacer una fiesta no me anima mucho.

—No pareces muy complacida – dice Leon en mi oído.

—La verdad no.

—¿Y porque aceptaste?, te pudiste haber negado.

—No lo sé, tal vez Lara tiene más poder sobre mí de lo que imagino.

—Bueno por lo menos saldrás mañana y tendrás un día de chicas grandes.

—Leon en estos tres años he compartido mucho con ellas – digo refiriéndome a Helena, Sheva, Claire y Sherry.

—Ada, masacrar en el campo de tiro a los agentes de las mejores agencias, no es un día de chicas grandes – ante el comentario solo sonrió maliciosamente.

.

.

.

**_21 enero de 2017_**

A la mañana siguiente Lara me despierta saltando sobre mí y abriéndome los ojos viendo si estoy despierta o no.

—Mami, despierta, despierta, despierta – dice ella repetitivamente.

—Si Lara, estoy despierta – mientras me siento, veo a Leon viéndonos con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Oye mi pequeña saltamontes, ¿qué te parece si saltas sobre tu **papá **y lo llevas a que haga tu desayuno favorito? – la sonrisa de Leon cambio a una de conmoción, sobre todo cuando la niña **saltó **sobre él dejándolo sin aire, arrastrándolo fuera de la cama y el cuarto, mientras que yo me estiro nuevamente en la cama.

—Estar en **pareja**, tiene sus beneficios – pienso en voz alta mientras intento dormirme un rato más, sin embargo, tengo un extraño antojo, así que me dirijo rápidamente escaleras abajo a la cocina.

—Yo quiero, unas panquecas, con sirop de maple, tocineta, huevos fritos, una taza de avena caliente, un **jugo **de naranja y un café negro sin azúcar – digo en voz alta apenas entro en la cocina, Leon y Lara me miran.

—¿Qué?, ¿no puedo tener hambre? – Leon me sigue mirando extrañamente, se acerca a mí.

—Ada, la última vez que comiste así, bueno, estabas embarazada de Lara.

—No estoy embarazada Leon, no creo que este embarazada – esto último es más para mí que para él, por mi mente me cruza lo delicado que **está **mi corazón, y lo peligroso que sería estar nuevamente embarazada.

—Oye, no tendría nada de malo si lo **estás**, así Lara tendría un hermanito o hermanita.

—Voy a tener un hermanito – **gritó **Lara muy emocionada.

—No Saltamontes, solo que mami tiene mucha hambre y tu papa tiene mucha imaginación, ven dejemos a tu papa hacer el desayuno, mientras nos vamos a vestir – digo mientras huyo rápidamente escaleras arriba, dejando a Leon muy pensativo….

.

.

.

No sabía que ir de compras fuera tan agotador, si a eso le sumas que tu hija se emocione por cualquier cosa que ve en las tiendas, mientras que sus tías putativas la quieran consentir en todo, es más agotador.

De camino en uno de los tantos pasillos del **mall**, veo algo que llama mi atención: un vestido rojo atado al cuello, sin mangas, un poco más arriba de la rodilla, idéntico al que tenía puesto en Raccoon City, cuando conocí a Leon. Miles de imágenes y recuerdos llegan a mi mente, algunos buenos y otros no tanto. No sé cuánto tiempo tengo mirando el vestido, pero salgo de mi ensoñación cuando Lara me hala insistentemente del brazo.

—Mami, mami, mami, mami – la levanto en brazos.

—Sabes, el día que conocí a tu **papá**, llevaba un vestido como ese – le digo señalándolo.

—Qué lindo mami.

—Oye Ada, es hora de consentirnos — dice Helena que me arrastra junto a Claire, mientras que Sherry toma a Lara**. **

**E**ntramos a una peluquería, me sientan en una silla, dejando en manos de una peluquera de cabello azul, en su bata dice Andrea, mientras ellas desaparecen cada una con una peluquera diferente.

—¿En qué podemos complacerte querida? – me dice mirándome a través del espejo, con un acento latino muy marcado, lo pienso por un momento y ya que estoy aquí, es hora de hacer algunos cambios…

Una hora después, salgo de la peluquería, y veo a las chicas fuera de ella, la primera en verme es Lara, quien chilla al ver mi nuevo look.

—¡Mami!, tu cabello.

—Corto – cantan en coro las demás.

—Lo sé, aunque me gustaba el cabello largo, creo que es hora de tenerlo nuevamente corto, vamos llevemos las compras al auto y luego vayamos a comer – digo mientras tomo a Lara de la mano y camino decididamente hacia el estacionamiento.

Mientras lo hago, pienso que el haber visto ese vestido rojo, me revolvió un poco el pasado, e influyó mucho el pequeño cambio que acabo de hacerme. Al llegar a la camioneta de Claire, dejamos todas las bolsas allí dentro, ya casi a mitad de camino, Lara me hala del brazo.

—Mami, deje mi osito en el auto, ¿podemos buscarlo?

—Claro Saltamontes – Claire me lanza las llaves, se sienta con Helena y Sherry en una banca muy cercana a la camioneta, la abro y tomo el oso del asiento de atrás, pero hay algo extraño, es una sensación extraña como de peligro, como cuando está a punto de atacarme una BOW, así que cierro la puerta, escucho un bip, rápidamente tomo a Lara y salgo corriendo**. S**iento a los pocos segundos una fuerza potente que me impulsa hacia adelante, lo último que escucho antes de que todo se pusiera negro, son los gritos de mi hija llamándome…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Todo un giro inesperado en el final de este capitulo, a nuestros Héroes se les acabo la tranquilidad, y es hora de la acción.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, me alegro mucho. Infinitas gracias a todos los que me siguen y tienen en favoritos. Esto es para ustedes con mucho cariño. Tomen chocolates!

Gracias Especiales a mi Beta-Hermana **Addie Redfield,** por toda su ayuda prestada, te quiero mucho mi beta, toma te mando chocolates con chispas de chocolate.

Le quiero dar las gracias al resto de la Hermanda del mal _**Light of Moon 12, GeishaPax y Frozenheart7**_, y a todos los chicos del FF: DSTLO.

#Zhines


	13. Capítulo 13 - Problemas Explosivos

**_León &amp; Ada – Claire &amp; Chris_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM_

_Este fic, está redactado en primera persona, así que al comienzo de ciertos párrafos estará el nombre del personaje que lo cuenta en __**MAYÚSCULAS NEGRITAS Y CURSIVAS**_

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 13 – Problemas Explosivos_**

**_LEON_**

Es la tercera vez que el teléfono de Ada me envía al buzón de mensajes. Además, que el teléfono de Claire, Sherry y Helena tampoco conectan las llamadas, estoy por llamar a Hunnigan para que las localice, cuando tocan la puerta. Al abrir veo a Chris Redfield, está más pálido de lo normal, enseguida mi mente hace miles de conjeturas al ver su cara.

—¿Qué ocurrió Chris?

—Hubo un atentado en el centro comercial, la camioneta de Claire **estalló**.

—¿Cómo rayos ocurrió eso?, ¿Dónde está Lara, Ada y las demás? – pregunto saliendo de la casa, dirigiéndonos al auto de Chris.

—Lara solo tienes unos rasguños, y las chicas no les **pasó **nada grave, pero… – la expresión de Chris se hizo sombría de repente.

—¿Cómo **está **Ada?

—La explosión la **alcanzó **más que al resto, está muy mal Leon — en ese momento, se me cayó el alma a los pies, quedé paralizado, sentí mi pulso acelerado, un frío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal, lo que muchas veces estaba solo en mis peores pesadillas, estaba ocurriendo.

—Leon — Chris me hizo reaccionar, tocando mi hombro — vamos te llevaré con ella.

Durante el camino al hospital, el silencio y la tensión, era insoportable, cuando por fin llegamos, Chris me **dejó **en la entrada del hospital mientras **él **estacionaba, al entrar de inmediato me **abordó **Hunnigan.

—Leon ven conmigo, te **llevaré **a donde la tienen.

—Gracias Hunnigan.

Al salir del ascensor de inmediato veo que todo el piso está fuertemente vigilado por agentes de la DSO y la BSAA, al llegar a la zona de la sala de espera, veo a Helena, Sherry, Claire quien sostiene a mi hija**. T**odas tienen rasguños y Claire tiene un feo corte en la cabeza, la cual se ve recién suturada.

—Lara – **llamó **apenas me acerco, ella rápidamente se baja de los brazos de Claire y corre hacia los míos.

—Papi – dice ella abrazándome fuertemente, intento mantenerme sereno delante de ella.

—Mi mami, está dormida, yo la **llamé **y no me **contestó **– dice ella sin poder contener las lágrimas.

—Ella va a estar bien – me acerco un poco a las demás y le hago señas a Claire – ¿Por qué no te quedas un momento con la tía Claire, mientras averiguo como esta mami?

Ella a toda respuesta, solo estira los brazos hacia Claire, una vez en ellos se hace un ovillo. Hunnigan me señala unas puertas dobles, al pasar por ellas se lee **_Terapia Intensiva_****. L**uego de pasar por un pasillo largo, parándose en una puerta, se hace a un lado y me indica que pase**. **

**T**ras cerrar la puerta la imagen ante mí me impacta trayéndome miles de recuerdos del pasado: Ada está en el centro de la habitación totalmente pálida**;** su cabello corto como cuando la conocí**. V**estida con la bata de blanca del hospital el cual acentúa su palidez, además de que se encuentra entubada y conectada a una máquina que regula y controla su corazón**. **

**N**o sé cuánto tiempo me quedo parado observándola desde la puerta, cuando logro salir un poco de la impresión inicial, me acerco a ella, tomo su mano a la vez que me siento en la silla que está a su lado, veo que tiene algunos rasguños y moretones, seguramente de la explosión.

—Ada… no sé si puedas oírme… por favor no te vayas, necesito que te quedes aquí conmigo, ahora más que nunca te necesito y Lara te necesita — Esta vez no logro mantener la calma, como un niño pequeño me pongo a llorar. No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, escucho pasos que se acercan, trato de disimular un poco, allí mismo se abre la puerta entrando Hunnigan junto a un hombre de bata blanca.

—¿Qué le sucede a Ada?

—Su corazón está al borde de un ataque masivo fulminante, así que la mejor opción en su condición mientras se estabiliza y su ritmo cardiaco baja para colocarle un bypass, fue ponerla en un coma inducido**. P**ero debo decirle que la explosión solo fue el punto de quiebre de su condición.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Según los resultados de los exámenes, su ritmo cardiaco ha aumentado y disminuido en los últimos meses, es raro, pues con esta condición ella debería tener un marcapasos desde hace años, es muy probable que ella supiera de su estado, además de que hay otra atenuante en todo esto, que la pone aún más en riesgo.

— ¿Hay algo más?

—La Señora tiene tres meses de embarazo.

—¿Qué? – suelto alzando la voz.

—Lo descubrimos al revisarla, esto puede ser de alto riesgo, pero primero debemos ver como evoluciona y se normalice, antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo hay que esperar para que se normalice?

—Es algo impredecible, puede ser horas, días, semanas o meses, quizás años, como también que sufra un ataque cardiaco**. Es **muy posible que no lo soporte, lo lamento mucho Agente Kennedy – me dice el médico palmeando mi hombro, para luego salir de la habitación, Hunnigan se acerca y toca mi hombro.

—Lo siento mucho Leon, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo pídelo.

—Gracias Hunnigan, lo tendré en cuenta – me levanto y me dirijo hacia la salida**. E**lla me sigue, cuando llegamos a la sala de espera, todos me miran esperando alguna reacción de mi parte, sin embargo, le hago señas a Chris para que me siga, así llegamos a otra sala de espera en la cual están pasando las noticias.

—Escucha, necesito que te lleves esta noche a Lara junto a Claire, es posible que este algo aturdida por lo que pasó, además de que Carlos salió de viaje esta mañana.

—Entiendo perfectamente, además también Claire puede estar en peligro, ya que fue su camioneta la que **explotó**. Y tranquilo Leon, yo cuido de Lara, para algo soy su padrino, escúchame: Ada es una mujer fuerte, además ella se ha escapado tantas veces de la muerte que estoy completamente seguro que esta vez también lo hará.

Por alguna razón miro hacia el televisor donde están pasando las noticias y al reconocer el lugar de las imágenes me acerco y doy volumen al aparato.

—_… __lo que sí es seguro es que aproximadamente el setenta por ciento de la población del penal fue infectada con un extraño virus, no se sabe si hubo alguna fuga de reclusos, de lo cual no se tendrá certeza hasta que los agentes de la BSAA contengan la situación__**. F**__uentes extraoficiales indican que fue el mismo virus que __**causó **__la tragedia de Tai Chi en China hace ya 4 años..._

—¿Esa no es la prisión donde estaba Svetlana Belikova, cumpliendo 4 cadenas perpetuas? – pregunta Chris también viendo la TV.

—Si es esa misma.

—No creo que sea una coincidencia que el ataque a la prisión y a las chicas hayan sido el mismo día.

—Con más razón, tú debes cuidar a Lara, al menos por esta noche**. E**lla no debería quedarse aquí, este no es lugar para mi princesa, aún es muy pequeña para entender lo que está pasando.

—¡Papi! – grita Lara corriendo hacia mí, con Claire detrás de ella, me agacho y la abrazo.

—¿Ya sabes qué le pasa a mami?

—Está durmiendo, pronto va a estar muy bien.

—¿Puedo verla? – la miro a ella, luego a Chris y a Claire, ambos asienten.

—Sí, vamos a verla – me levanto con ella en brazos en dirección hacia la habitación donde está Ada**. **

**A**l entrar me siento en la silla que **está **junto a la cama con Lara en mis piernas, después de un rato en silencio en el que ella toca dulcemente la mano de su madre, habla muy bajito como si no quisiera que la escucharan.

—Fue mi culpa papi.

—¿Por qué lo dices princesa?

—Nos regresamos a la camioneta de la tía Claire, porque deje mi osito, por eso mi mami **está **ahora dormida – dice ella sin poder evitar llorar mientras lo dice.

—Escúchame princesa, no es tu culpa, no pienses eso en ningún momento – le digo mientras le limpio las lágrimas**. E**lla solo se acurruca en mi pecho y sigue llorando, yo no puedo evitarlo y también lloro mientras abrazo a mi hija y **miró **a su madre postrada en la cama…

.

.

.

**_CHRIS_**

—¿Se quedó dormida?

—Si esta profunda, ha sido un largo día para ella.

—¿Crees que Wong se salve?

—No lo sé Chris, pero sería devastador para Leon y Lara si ella ya no está – Claire mira melancólicamente a la niña que está profundamente dormida en el asiento de atrás.

—¿Ya te comunicaste con Sheva?

—Sí, su vuelo llega mañana en la tarde**. Cl**aire, sé que ya te han interrogado muchas veces hoy, ¿pero no viste más nada en ese estacionamiento? Haz un poco de memoria.

—Bien — ella toma una respiración profunda — salimos del centro comercial, guardamos las bolsas en la camioneta**. A**da regreso con Lara por su peluche, supe que algo andaba mal cuando, Ada tomo a la niña y salió corriendo**. U**nos segundos más tarde, la explosión hizo que me golpeara contra el muro, estaba aturdida por el golpe, pero aun así me levante cuando escuche los gritos de Lara, llamando a su **mamá**, así que corrí junto a Helena y Sherry hacia ellas**. N**o vi si había alguien extraño, solo gente corriendo asustada. Lamento de no ser de más ayuda.

—No te preocupes, ya atraparemos al culpable.

Esa noche, fue de lo más agitada**. L**ara estaba súper imperativa por el exceso de chocolate que Claire **dejó **que se comiera**. C**uando por fin se durmió, descubrí a mi hermana llorando en el baño, cuando intenté llevarla a su cuarto salió corriendo y se encerró, diciendo que no le pasaba nada.

Luego de un desayuno, casi en silencio, salimos al hospital en donde se encuentra interna Ada, seguramente Leon quiera ver a su hija. Al llegar nos dirigimos directamente al piso donde esta ella, en la sala de espera esta Sherry y Helena.

—¿Cómo sigue Wong? – pregunto al acercarnos

—Sigue igual que ayer – responde Helena, Sherry se acerca a Lara y la lleva a la máquina de dulces. No tengo voluntad para decirle que no.

—¿Dónde está Leon?

—Está adentro — me dirijo a la sala, mientras veo que Claire y Helena se unen a las demás en la máquina de dulces.

Al entrar, la imagen que veo en cierta manera me produce dolor: Leon sentado en una silla, con la cabeza gacha sosteniendo la mano de Ada, quien está en el centro de la habitación, entubada y conectada a una máquina, esta imagen me llega a lo más profundo, nunca pensé que sentiría esto por Ada Wong.

—Gracias por cuidar a Lara anoche – dice Leon sin levantar la cabeza.

—No es nada – no tengo palabras de aliento, de repente levanta la cabeza es obvio que se desveló la noche entera.

—Me mintió.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ella, es una mentirosa – dice señalando a Ada.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—En todo este tiempo siempre le pregunté sobre cómo se sentía, como estaba su corazón. Todo, ella siempre contestaba una y otra vez que estaba bien, que no me preocupara**; c**uando la realidad es que estaba cada día peor, en cualquier momento podría sufrir un infarto**. S**u corazón fallaría y moriría en cualquier momento.

—¿Quizás buscaba una solución?, ¿Es posible que no quisiera preocuparte?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no, el hecho es que siguió mintiendo, al igual que lo ha hecho durante 18 años, si sale de esta, ¿cómo sé, que no me seguirá mintiendo?

—Eso es algo que tendrás que hacer cuando se recupere, pero recuerda que ella tampoco la ha tenido fácil**. Q**uizá aún no confía en las personas, pero el que se haya quedado contigo todo este tiempo, quiere decir que confía en ti, al menos a su manera.

—Tal vez tengas algo de razón.

—Hay algo que debes saber, Svetlana Belikova, **escapó **de la cárcel.

—Extrañamente me lo esperaba, es obvio que no está sola, todo lo que ocurrió ayer no fue coincidencia, deja a Lara aquí hoy, estoy seguro que debes ir al comando de la BSAA.

—Es posible, pero no soy el único en la BSAA, por ahora ustedes me necesitan aún más.

—Tranquilo, Carlos ya está en camino, Helena y él se quedarán con ella hoy — dice levantándose dirigiéndose a la salida – Mientras pasaré la tarde con Lara.

.

.

.

**_CLAIRE_**

Al mediodía, luego de una intensa discusión con Chris, logro que me llevara a mi oficina, a pesar de que ahora pertenezco a la BSAA, tengo mis labores administrativas, y justo en este momento, eso me ayudara a despejar mi mente.

Cuando me siento en mi escritorio, observo un sobre color verde sobre él**. C**on sumo cuidado me acerco, pues fue mi camioneta la que **explotó **ayer. Sin embargo, la curiosidad me gana, y lo tomo, contiene una carta.

**_Estimada Claire Redfield_**

**_Soy el Doctor James. Le escribo estas líneas a petición de uno de mis pacientes más especiales para mí. Usted no ha sabido de él en buen tiempo, sin embargo, me alegro anunciar, que el mal que aquejaba a mi paciente, ha sido neutralizado, aún debe, mantener ciertos cuidados especiales, pero ya es posible que pueda volver a tener una vida normal._**

**_Espero no confundirla, con mi explicación. Pero no puedo darle más información._**

**_Pronto volveré a estar en contacto con usted._**

¿Quién era este doctor, que me escribía hablándome de alguien enfermo?; deseche las ideas que cruzaron por mi mente, y olvidarme del asunto, sin embargo, guarde la carta en mi gaveta.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hola a todos mis lectores. Este capitulo fue algo corto a lo que normalmente he venido escribiendo, pero es necesario para lo que viene.

Como siempre este capitulo tuvo la debida bendición de mi Beta Hermana de Chocolate Addie Redfield, quien me da toda su ayuda y orientación.

Tambien gracias al restos de mis hermanas malvadas: GeishaPax, Light of Moon 12 y Frozenheart7. Las quiero mucho a las cuatro.

Y por su puesto a todos los que me tienen en favoritos y demás.

Nos Leemos

#Zhines


	14. Capitulo 14 - Mentiras al Descubierto

**_León &amp; Ada - Claire &amp; Chris_**

**_Disclaimer:_**_todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

_**Gracias especiales a mi Beta - Hermana Addie Redfield \- Visiten su perfil para ver sus maravillosas historias.**_

_Gracias a los que me están leyendo hasta ahora. Espero sus comentarios._

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 14 – Mentiras al Descubierto_**

**_CHRIS_**

Desde que Ada está en el hospital, ha sido duro para León y la pequeña Lara. Helena, Carlos, Sheva, Claire y yo nos hemos turnado para cuidar a la niña pues la mente de León no da para más. Las investigaciones sobre el atentado no han arrojado ningún sospechoso, además de que Stlevana sigue desaparecida. La salud de la dama de rojo tampoco tiene miras a mejorar; el diagnóstico que dan los doctores no es nada alentador, todo parece indicar que la vida de la madre de Lara ha llegado a su fin, sólo un milagro podría salvarla de una muerte segura.

El día que se suponía sería la fiesta de Lara, fue una íntima reunión en su heladería favorita, donde unos pocos estuvimos y la niña se devoró su helado de Oreo con chocolate y preguntaba porque su mamá no estaba ahí, momento en que todos los presentes quedaron pasmados, sin saber qué decir, hasta que Leon la tomo en brazos, y la llevó al área de parque, mientras trataba de ocultar su tristeza de su hija.

**_17 de Febrero de 2017_**

Varios días después, me llevo a mi ahijada a casa, en el camino, Claire juega con Lara en el asiento de atrás, Sheva las observa y me hace un comentario que trae recuerdos dolorosos.

—Me hubiese gustado darte una hija, lamento mucho no poder cumplir ese deseo.

—Sheva te he dicho que no es tu culpa, quizás podamos adoptar a alguna pequeña, además ahora tengo un poco más de experiencia con niños.

—Sí, tengo que admitir, que lo has hecho bien con Lara, quizás después de que mejore todo.

En los últimos dos años Sheva y yo hemos tratado de tener hijos, pero al ver que todo ha fallado, ambos fuimos al médico, luego de varios exámenes, nos enteramos de una horrible verdad: Sheva no puede tener hijos. Sin embargo, no nos dimos por vencidos: inseminación artificial, fertilización in vitro, y otras tantas opciones, que no llevaron a ningún resultado.

No puedo negar que saber esa noticia, me decepciono en lo más profundo, pues compartir con la pequeña Lara y verla crecer desde que respiró por primera vez hasta verla hoy en día convertida en una linda damita, que a pesar de ser hija de Ada Wong, ha llenado un vacío que no sabía que allí estaba: era el deseo de ser padre, y tenerla a ella como ahijada, me hace desear tener un hijo propio.

Sin embargo, no culpo a Sheva, sé que ella desea con todas sus fuerzas, realizar el sueño de ser madre. Así que en el último mes, me he dedicado a buscar información sobre cómo adoptar. No me importa que algún pequeño no lleve mi sangre, pero tendrá todo nuestro amor y realizar el sueño de tener una familia.

Al llegar a casa, veo las luces encendidas, hago que mi hermana y Sheva se queden en el auto mientras reviso la casa. Al entrar noto que la luz de la sala y la cocina están encendidas, saco mi arma y empiezo a inspeccionar, buscando al posible intruso, noto que hay unas maletas al lado del mueble.

—No dispares – escucho decir a una voz muy conocida.

—En teoría es allanamiento de morada – digo mientras guardo mi arma y me giro.

—Aún tenía una copia de la llave así que, técnicamente no entré ilegalmente — una mujer de cabello castaño, ojos grises como la luna me devuelve la mirada.

—Te fuiste durante mucho tiempo Jill, ¿Por qué volviste justo ahora?

—Me fui porque fui una estúpida cobarde y quisiera tratar de remediar las cosas, ahora que aún hay tiempo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero presentarte a alguien Chris, pero antes quiero pedirte que, si vas a gritar, esperes a que estemos solos, por favor.

—Bien, creo que no me queda más remedio – al escuchar esto, ella se dirige a la cocina, enseguida regresa con un pequeño niño de ojos azules, pelirrojo, un poco más alto que Lara, por lo que debe tener casi 3 años, enseguida mi cabeza empieza a calcular fechas, el pequeño me mira con curiosidad, ella se agacha a la altura del pequeño.

—Él es Erick – le alborota la cabellera pelirroja, y respira profundo – es nuestro hijo Chris – enseguida se escucha un portazo trayéndome a la realidad.

—¿Qué acabas de decir Jill? – Claire con cada palabra se pone tan roja como su cabello, Lara se esconde tras Sheva, en su mirada se refleja un poco de miedo hacia mi hermana, el niño también la mira con temor.

—¡Claire por favor cálmate!, los niños no deben ver este espectáculo — dice Sheva tomándola de los hombros y llevándola al mueble, mientras Jill se lleva a los niños a la cocina.

—Debo hablar con Jill y aclarar las cosas, luego podrás gritarle todo lo que quieras – le digo a Claire y la dejó allí con Sheva, me dirijo a la cocina, veo que Lara se acercó a Erick.

—Te pareces mucho a mi padrino.

—Tu _eles_ muy bonita – dice el pequeño tocando el largo cabello negro de la niña.

—¿Es la hija de Leon Kennedy y Ada Wong? – me dice Jill acercándose a mi.

—Si, estoy a cargo de ella mientras su madre está en el hospital.

—Lo sé, quizás escogí un mal momento para volver, pero tenía que hacerlo, necesito tu ayuda Chris, debemos hablar – en ese instante el pequeño se me acerca, y me hace señas para que me agache, al hacerlo me sorprende dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Mi mami dice que _eles_ mi papá, ella dice que _eles _un _heloe, _y ayudas a la gente – yo me quedo enmudecido y solo lo abrazo fuertemente, sé que debería estar gritándole a Jill por no haberme hecho partícipe de él, pero de alguna manera estoy muy feliz de tener a este pequeño entre mis brazos.

—Padrino – dice Lara halándome de la camisa – ¿Ya no me quieres?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Es que ahora lo estás abrazando a él y a mí no – dice la pequeña haciendo un puchero, en seguida la acercó a mí, teniendo así a los dos en mis brazos.

—¡Ohh Lara!, tu eres mi princesita, Erick ahora es mi campeón, ustedes dos son igual de importantes para mí...

Cuando logramos que ambos niños se quedaran dormidos, lo cual fue una tarea titánica, ya que congeniaron tan bien luego de que hable con los dos, que pareciera que se conocieran de toda la vida. Pude ver que a diferencia de Lara quien es muy parlanchina, desde que dijo su primera palabra la cual fue "Chris", (y su mama casi me dispara por eso), casi nunca deja de hablar, mientras Erick es más tranquilo, mayormente callado y reservado, le cuesta pronunciar la letra "R" y constantemente la sustituye por la letra "L". Claire empezó su interrogatorio, Sheva solo miraba desde la mesa observando todo en silencio.

—Bien Jill, porque no empiezas por decir, ¿por qué te fuiste? – preguntó Claire intentando mantener la calma, pero estaba cada vez más roja.

—Miedo, simplemente tuve miedo, cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada. Sólo sentí miedo y huí, quise regresar muchas veces, pero solo tenía pánico. Me aterraba lo que pudiera pasar, que un nuevo virus, una nueva amenaza viniera por mí, por mi bebé, así fueron pasando los meses. A eso había que sumarle que tenía miedo de tu reacción Chris. Luego nació Erick, entonces todo cambió, solo tenía ojos para él. Por un tiempo fue así, hasta que descubrí que Erick, estaba enfermo.

—¿Enfermo?, ¿Qué tiene? — pregunte preocupado.

—Tiene un extraño tipo de Leucemia, que fue heredado mientras estaba en mi vientre – ella se tocaba inconscientemente el vientre.

—No entiendo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me creyeron muerta y Wesker me secuestro y experimento conmigo, debido a que tengo trazas del virus T en mi sangre?

—No podría olvidarlo.

—Irónicamente el Virus T me salvo, yo tenía Leucemia cuando me atacó el Némesis en Raccoon City, así que el Virus T durmió la leucemia, pero el experimento de Wesker hizo que la enfermedad quedará en forma latente. Cuando quede embarazada la leucemia volvió y se transmitió a la parte de mi cuerpo más débil de todas en ese momento, Erick.

—¡Oh por Dios! – exclamó Claire sin poder evitarlo.

—Sé que debí volver antes, pero estaba ocupada buscando darle una mejor calidad de vida, pero en los últimos meses su condición ha desmejorado, los médicos solo me dan una solución: un trasplante de médula ósea.

—Pero él se ve fuerte, se ve sano.

—Claire se ve así, porque por sus venas también corre trazas del Virus T, eso lo ha mantenido vivo, pero solo ha retrasado su enfermedad, la leucemia está ganando terreno y hay que hacer el trasplante lo antes posible, por eso estoy aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Es posible que alguno de ustedes dos, por ser familiares directos de Erick, sean compatibles con él, yo me hice los exámenes y no soy compatible – Jill sin poder evitarlo empieza a llorar y huye hacia la cocina, voy detrás de ella, la abrazo fuertemente, ella se aferra a mí y llora desconsoladamente.

—Perdón Chris, fui una maldita cobarde, ahora mi bebé está enfermo y no sé qué hacer, tienes todo el derecho en odiarme, pero por favor ayúdame a salvar a Erick.

—Escúchame, a primera hora Claire y yo nos haremos lo exámenes que sean necesarios para ver si somos compatibles, por ahora debes descansar – le digo mientras tomo su rostro y con mis pulgares secó sus lágrimas, Sheva entra también a la cocina.

—Debes descansar Jill, imagino que tuviste un día agitado, Erick te necesita fuerte — la tomó de la mano y la llevó directo al cuarto de invitados, aunque al pasar por la sala, Claire le dedicó una mirada de total resentimiento, luego hablare con ella, es obvio que está furiosa con Jill por lo de mi hijo.

**_18 de febrero de 2017_**

A la mañana siguiente, hay un total alboroto en la casa. Claire y Sheva haciendo el desayuno mientras entre Jill y yo nos ocupamos de Lara y Erick que corretean por toda la casa. Luego de desayunar. Erick se acerca a mí, me tomó de la mano y me lleva aparte, el pequeño me muestra varios carritos de juguete y algunas figuras de acción, en seguida ambos nos internamos en juego ideado por él, y pierdo la noción del tiempo. No sólo estoy jugando con un niño de casi tres años, estoy jugando con mi hijo, a quien conocí hace menos de doce horas, pero puedo ver que tiene facciones muy familiares que reconozco al verme al espejo.

—Hola, ¿nos podemos unir al juego? – pregunta Claire acercándose con Lara mirándonos con curiosidad.

—Claro que sí.

En seguida Erick le da uno de sus muñecos de acción a Lara y ambos técnicamente nos sacan del juego, iniciando el suyo propio.

—Erick, es hora de tu medicina – exclama Jill haciéndole señas al niño. Ambos nos levantamos, mientras ella prepara una jeringa con un líquido amarillento, Erick estira su brazo y mira hacia otro lado, rápidamente ella le coloca la inyección. Ante mi mirada ella responde.

—Es una dosis controlada de quimioterapia, debo ponerlas cada tres días.

—No me duele, mi mama dice que me así _sele _más_ fuelte, _como tu papá.

—Si, te vas a poner muy fuerte hijo – le digo mientras lo abrazo. No quiero desaprovechar cada momento que tengo para abrazarlo.

En el hospital Claire y yo nos hacemos varios exámenes para determinar quién de los dos es compatible con Erick. Jill junto a Sheva espera afuera con los dos pequeños, también es obvio que Claire no le perdona a Jill haber alejado a su sobrino por tanto tiempo, y cada vez que tiene la oportunidad se lo recuerda. Sheva no ha dicho una sola palabra sobre esta situación, creo que está esperando que todo se calme un poco, aunque me preocupa su reacción, se lo ha tomado demasiado bien. Al terminar los exámenes, nos dicen que al día siguiente nos darán los resultados. Más tarde nos dirigimos al hospital donde está Ada.

—¿Que vas a hacer ahora Chris? — me interroga muy seria Sheva, los dos bajamos a la cafetería y nos separamos de los demás, teníamos que hablar sobre todo lo que ha pasado.

—Por el momento intentare ser el padre que Erick necesita.

—Es un niño con suerte, tenerte a ti como padre es lo mejor que le pueda pasar.

—¿Y qué piensas de todo esto? es decir, el regreso de Jill y el que ahora tengo un hijo de casi tres años.

—Debes estar lo más posible con Erick y Jill, a pesar de que se fue, ella necesita mucho apoyo, la ha pasado muy mal con la enfermedad del niño. Tu y yo deberíamos tomarnos un tiempo Chris.

—No te voy a dejar Sheva, Jill es la madre de mi hijo, pero tú eres mi pareja, una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

—No es lo correcto, ellos son tu familia y te necesitan sin distracciones. Además, tu ahijada también necesita de ti, yo solo soy un estorbo en este momento.

—Sheva, no puedes dejarme, no justo ahora.

—Es lo mejor Chris, ahora solo debemos ser amigos, y sabes que puedes contar conmigo...

—¡No puede creer que dejaras que se fuera Chris! — exclamaba colérica mi hermana cuando llego a casa y Sheva se había ido de la misma. Jill había salido al mercado a comprar comida especial para Erick.

—Claire, Sheva tomó su decisión, yo quiero darle su espacio, estoy completamente seguro de que ella volverá a mi lado.

—Todo por culpa de la aparición de Jill. ¿porque no se quedó en donde sea que estuviera?

—Estás hablando de la madre de mi hijo.

—Y por eso estoy tan molesta, ¿cómo pudo ocultarlo? te ha negado tu derecho como padre; sino fuera porque Erick está enfermo, es posible que jamás nos hubiésemos enterado de que tienes un hijo. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ella los separó, y tu solo la defiendes Chris. — exclamaba mientras daba vueltas por la sala como un animal enjaulado.

—No la defiendo, es solo que comprendo porque lo hizo, aun así, no quiero pelear con ella, Erick se daría cuenta, y él no está para peleas de adultos.

—¿Pelearas la custodia? — preguntó deteniéndose, cruzando los brazos, mirándome como si estuviera por dar una sentencia

—Justo ahora no es el mejor momento, pero sí hablaré con Jill, Erick debe tener mi apellido.

—Se parece mucho a nosotros, es todo un Redfield.

**_LEON_**

**_25 de Febrero de 2017_**

Mi vida se ha vuelto un desastre desde que Ada quedó en coma por el atentado, ella continua sin ningún cambio aparente, mi rutina actual se define en pasar el día con Lara y las noches con Ada. Por el momento aún gozo de mis vacaciones acumuladas, sin embargo, pronto se acabarán, sin contar que debo continuar mi vida por el bien de mi hija, ella es muy pequeña aun para entender qué sucede, pero el hecho de que su madre no esté con nosotros dificulta todo el panorama, al menos tengo muy buenos amigos que a pesar de sus problemas me han apoyado de manera incondicional, son mi familia, constantemente por mi mente pasa lo que me diría Ada si pudiera hablar: "atiende a nuestra hija o te pateare tu trasero, guapo".

—Papi — comenta Lara mientras intento por sexta vez recoger su cabello en una trenza — ¿podemos ir a comer helados con Erick?

—¿Erick? — su pregunta hace que todos mis pensamientos sobre su madre salgan de mi cabeza — ¿Quién es Erick?

—El nuevo hijo de mi padrino — explica ella mientras hace una complicada trenza a su muñeca, con una gran facilidad.

—¡Ohhh! bueno, llamaré a tu padrino para preguntarle si Erick puede salir. — voy en busca de mi teléfono, y desisto de hacer la trenza, puedo pelear contra bows, hordas de zombies, pero hacer una trenza a una niña de tres años, me resulta imposible; acuerdo encontrarme con Chris para el almuerzo, no hemos podido conversar adecuadamente, han pasado muchas cosas que han alterado nuestras vidas totalmente.

—¿Que se siente ser padre? — pregunto mientras Chris y yo observamos a los pequeños correr alegremente en los juegos del parque público.

—Es emocionante, pero a la vez tengo terror, es decir, ahora hay alguien por quien debo velar que tenga salud, educación, buenos principios, con Lara aprendí varias cosas, pero siempre la mayor responsabilidad era de ustedes, pero ahora toda la responsabilidad es mía, además de su enfermedad.

—¿Cuándo es la operación?

—Dentro de dos semanas, Claire se siente orgullosa de ser compatible con su sobrino.

—Claire sería una grandiosa madre. — digo recordando todos los niños con los que Claire se ha visto rodeada a lo largo de los años, empezando por Sherry.

—¡Sería estupenda!

—Aún no supera lo de Piers, dudo seriamente que ella busque a otra persona, ella aun lo ama.

—¿Ella te contó sobre Piers? — preguntó con un tono diferente. — ¿desde cuándo lo sabías?

—Bueno, ella me había contado que estaba saliendo con alguien desde hacía tiempo, pero no me había dicho quien, supe que era Piers después de lo de China. — Después de un largo silencio donde Chris parecía meditar mis palabras, hablo.

—Hace unos meses — comentó mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa maligna en el rostro — intente arreglarle una cita con Parker Lucianni, fue un total desastre. Tanto que me hizo jurar que jamás le intentara buscar novio o pondría mis gemas de adorno en la entrada de la casa.

—Vaya, debió salir terriblemente mal. — después de unos momentos de silencio, respiro profundo y preguntó:

—Leon, debo preguntar, ¿qué vas hacer si Ada no despierta?

—Supongo, que continuar, es lo que ella me exigiría hacer, Lara me necesita, pero hay más complicaciones con Ada, no es solamente su corazón a punto de colapsar, y su estado de coma.

—¿Tiene más complicaciones? — comentó asombrado.

—Está embarazada.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí, la mañana del atentado, ambos los sospechamos, ella de repente tuvo los mismos antojos que tuvo cuando estuvo embarazada de Lara, luego me lo confirmaron, este embarazo es de alto riesgo, ella pudiera morir en el parto, pero tampoco pueden hacerle un aborto terapéutico. Los médicos dicen que me prepare para lo peor, es por eso que no quiero dejarla sola tanto tiempo, Ada tiene los días contados...

Esa noche en la habitación del hospital, un sonido extraño me despierta a media noche, busco con sumo cuidado mi arma, alguien entró a la habitación, confirmo mi teoría cuando ese alguien me habla.

—No dispare Leon. — me dice con voz profunda un hombre entre las sombras.

—¿Quién rayos es usted?

—Mi nombre es James Wong, soy el padre de Ada — dice el hombre mientras enciende la luz de la habitación, ahí puedo observar a un hombre de unos sesenta y tantos años o más, de obvia ascendencia asiática y relativamente familiar, lleva un pequeño maletín en su mano.

—¿Cómo puedo confirmar que usted es el padre de Ada? — pregunte aun apuntando con el arma. El saca de su bolsillo un papel que me extiende para que lo vea, al tomarlo puedo ver una vieja fotografía: en ella está el hombre frente a mí, Ada Smith y una pequeña niña de piel de porcelana y largo cabello negro azabache.

—Esa fue la última foto que nos tomaron a los tres como familia, mi pequeña Akame tenía tres años. — explico muy pausadamente el asiático.

—Digamos que por un momento le creo — comentó guardando la foto en mi bolsillo, y bajo mi arma, pero no la guardo — ¿Que hace aquí?

—He estado trabajado en los últimos años, en una fórmula definitiva que deje su corazón estable, como si nunca hubiera sufrido ningún trauma, la que ella ha estado tomando después de Raccoon City, solo ha detenido el deterioro de su corazón.

—Así que usted es el científico desconocido que hizo su medicina.

—En efecto, fui yo, luego que la ciudad desapareciera, me llegaron informes de que una joven de aspecto asiático escapó de la ciudad, al investigar supe que era ella, contacte con su madre, y ella me contó todo, de inmediato hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para salvar a mi hija.

—¿La madre de Ada supo en todo momento dónde estaba usted?

—No exactamente, cuando me marche de casa lo hice para protegerlas. Pero ahora no es tiempo de explicaciones. Vine aquí con un solo propósito: Salvar la vida de mi hija. — exclamó colocando el maletín sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué rayos va a hacerle a Ada?

—Después de mucho tiempo descubrí la forma ideal de hacer su corazón completamente normal, incluso más fuerte, la medicación que tomaba la mantenía cierto tiempo estable, pero esto es capaz de estabilizarla y no tener que tomarla más nunca.

—¿Y usted esperó a que estuviera muriendo para traerle la definitiva?

—No hallaba la manera de acercarme a ella, ella no me ve desde que tenía 12 años, ¿qué le iba a decir?

—No tiene excusa, ella está metida en todo esto por su culpa, tuvo ese incidente en Raccoon City, buscándolo a usted.

—Pero no todo es mi culpa, según tengo entendido ella tuvo ese encuentro con el Tyrant, mientras le salvaba la vida a usted.

—¿Ahora trata usted de hacerme sentirme mal?, he luchado mucho por ella, y si hemos pasado muchas cosas malas, pero no por ello la abandone.

—Cosa que espero que no hagas, ni a ella ni a Lara.

—¿Cómo sabes acerca de Lara?

—Se todo sobre mi hija, mi nieta y sobre usted Leon Scott Kennedy. — dice mientras se acerca a la cama y pone el maletín en la mesita, de ella saca una jeringa y una probeta.

—Espere un momento, aún no le he dicho si puede ponerle eso a ella. — exclame mientras le detenía la mano antes seguir.

—No le estoy pidiendo permiso Kennedy, voy a salvar la vida de mi hija, y no me importa si le gusta o no a usted. — mientras Wong continúa preparando la jeringa, yo me vuelvo y observo a Ada: ella está tan quieta, es como si fuera una preciosa muñeca de porcelana, su palidez cada vez se acentúa más, apenas se puede percibir su respiración, pensar que la última vez que la vi así fue en Raccoon City, justo cuando el Tyrant la atacó y empezó su problema cardiaco, luego observo su vientre, se puede ver un pequeño abultamiento en él.

—Ada está embarazada — suelto de repente, el asiático me observa luego a su hija.

—Vaya, el efecto sobre el feto es difícil de controlar en su condición — queda en silencio durante unos momentos donde la sigue observando — hay una alta probabilidad de que sufra un aborto si se lo aplico ahora.

—¿Y no puede esperar un poco? — interrumpo sin pensar.

—La condición de ella es cada vez más crítica, inclusive esperar un día más puede ser fatal. — coloca una mano sobre mi hombro — Entiendo perfectamente cómo se siente, pero hay que ver el bien mayor, déjeme salvar la vida de mi hija.

Me acerco a Ada y beso su frente y muy delicadamente acaricio su vientre mientras susurro a su oído: — Perdóname, pero debes vivir. — luego miro a su padre y asiento con la cabeza, el termina de preparar tres jeringas más, luego desconecta el cable del corazón de Ada a la máquina y la coloca en su corazón.

—Es probable que, durante unos segundos, su corazón quede sin latido, y eso alertara a los médicos de guardia, y justo ahora no necesitamos de su presencia aquí. — explica ante mi mirada de desconcierto, luego toma una de las vías que tiene Ada en su brazo e inyecta el suero que trajo, luego de unos largos y eternos minutos no hay ningún cambio aparente, de repente Ada empieza a temblar, pareciera un ataque epiléptico.

— ¿Que rayos le hizo? — grité desesperado tratando de que ella no se hiciera daño, momentos más tarde, ella dejó de convulsionar; el hombre volvió a colocar el cable de su corazón al de Ada, pude ver que su corazón latía con más fuerza que en último mes.

—Mañana en la revisión matutina, los doctores se darán cuenta del cambio en su salud, bajo ningún concepto debes decir lo que acaba de ocurrir, no es recomendable que le hagan más estudios de lo debido. — de su traje saco un sobre y se acercó a mí — luego de que despierte quiero que le entregues esto, quiero que ella sepa todo lo que ha pasado. — recibo la carta y la guardó, sin embargo, debo leerla antes de dársela a Ada.

—Bien es hora de irme — comenta mientras acaricia el rostro de su hija.

—¿No puede esperar a que despierte?

—Si me quedo, puedo ponerla en peligro. Le pido algo Leon, cuide a mi hija, por favor.

—No se preocupe, cuidare de ella. — dije mientras ambos nos damos la mano, seguidamente desapareció por la puerta. Ese hombre definitivamente era más misterioso que su hija.

**_26 de Febrero de 2017_**

Al día siguiente cuando los médicos en la revisión diaria, se dan cuenta que su corazón mejoró dramáticamente, al hacerle el electrocardiograma su arritmia desapareció por completo, físicamente se encuentra completamente fuera de peligro, inclusive su corazón es más fuerte, sin embargo, continúa en coma, al hacerle el eco se dan cuenta de que lamentablemente perdió al bebé, le hacen un curetaje para limpiar todo su útero.

Luego la trasladan a una habitación privada; por ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella despierte, durante el resto del día, mi hija pasó el día conmigo y su madre, Lara disfrutaba de hablarle de lo divertido y callado que era Erick: "el nuevo hijo de su padrino", al despedirme de Lara, pensaba que pronto podríamos volver todos a casa. Yo me encontraba casi dormido cuando escuche la voz que tanto extrañe durante estas semanas:

—¿Leon? – dice Ada apenas susurrando.

—¿Ada? – digo levantando la cara y sosteniendo su mano, ella me ve totalmente desorientada.

—¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué paso?

—Hubo un atentado, tienes un mes en coma.

—¿Dónde está Lara?

—Ella está bien, ahora esta con Claire.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Después de mucho tiempo volví con mi historia favorita, ya estoy trabajando para el próximo capitulo, pero no prometo fecha, pues siempre que lo hago no lo cumplo, jajajaja, ok no me maten.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, me alegro mucho. Infinitas gracias a todos los que me siguen y tienen en favoritos. Esto es para ustedes con mucho cariño. Tomen chocolates!

Gracias Especiales a mi Beta-Hermana **Addie Redfield,** por toda su ayuda prestada, te quiero mucho mi beta, toma te mando chocolates con chispas de chocolate.

Le quiero dar las gracias al resto de la Hermanda del mal _**Light of Moon 12, GeishaPax y Frozenheart7**_, y a todos los chicos del FF: DSTLO.

#Zhines


	15. Capítulo 15 – CPMC

**_León &amp; Ada – Chris &amp; Claire_**

**_Disclaimer: _**_todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM._

_**Gracias especiales a mi Beta - Hermana Addie Redfield \- A mi Comadre **_**Light of Moon 12, por su valiosa ayuda**

_**Visiten su perfiles para ver sus maravillosas historias.**_

_Gracias a los que me están leyendo hasta ahora. Espero sus comentarios._

**Fanfic: Life**

**_Capítulo 15 – Corazones, Persecuciones, mentiras y Chips._**

**_ADA_**

**_20 de Febrero de 2017_**

Llevo toda la mañana con los médicos realizándome cuánto examen o prueba se les cruza por la mente. Aún no pueden creer que no tengo absolutamente nada malo, a pesar de haber pasado más de un mes en coma y con mi corazón a punto de fallar masivamente.

Después de tener algunas palabras con el principal médico que lleva mi caso, acordamos que no había razones para mantenerme en el hospital. Hacia la dos de la tarde me trajeron mis papeles de alta. Ahí fue cuando pude ver de nuevo a Leon, aunque me alegro verlo, no era la persona que quería ver. Apenas cerró la puerta de la habitación, pregunte por quien inundaba mis pensamientos:

—¿Dónde está mi hija, Kennedy?

—Te dije que esta con Claire, nos están esperando en casa. — comentó mientras me entregaba una bolsa con ropa dentro.

—Más te vale que mi hija este bien, sino te mataré, Leon. — seguidamente fui al baño de la habitación, al quitarme la horrible bata del hospital. Me vi en el espejo: una mujer de aspecto pálido me devolvía la mirada; me veía un poco demacrada, y había adelgazado mucho. Inconscientemente lleve mis manos al vientre: el doctor mencionó que había sufrido una pérdida en las últimas 24 horas, no quería admitirlo, pero la tristeza me acobijó, un pequeño ser murió dentro de mí, y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

No supe en qué momento pasó, pero me encontraba llorando en el frío piso del baño. Saber que había perdido un bebé, me hacía sentir terriblemente mal y vulnerable, unas manos tibias y un olor que reconocí al instante, me acunaron: Leon seguro me había escuchado llorar. Después de un rato en el que me desahogue, me levante, me di un baño con agua tibia, me vestí con un jean negro, blusa roja sin mangas, un sueter vinotinto oscuro, y zapatillas deportivas. Camino a casa, intenté despejar mi mente y descubrir qué pasó mientras estuve dormida.

—¿Se sabe algo sobre lo que pasó el día del ataque?

—La camioneta de Claire fue detonada a distancia. Todo arroja que el objetivo principal eras tú, y no les importaba si se llevaban a las demás en el proceso.

—¿Algún sospechoso? — el padre de mi hija se queda callado por un momento, parece meditar su respuesta mientras observa el camino — ¡Leon!

—Svetlana Belikova

—¿Qué?

—Ella es la principal sospechosa.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? Esa perra está en la cárcel.

—Ya no, ese mismo día hubo un atentado bioterrorista en la cárcel, más de la mitad de las reclusas fueron infectadas con el virus T. Cuando la BSAA controlo la situación e hicieron el recuento de los cuerpos, la única que faltaba era ella.

—Eso no es nada bueno, seguro tuvo ayuda desde afuera. — luego de un largo silencio, él volvió a hablar.

—Otra cosa que ocurrió durante este mes, creo que Lara tiene novio — comento el rubio, con una mueca.

—Leon, no juegues con eso, solo pasó un mes, no diez años — dije algo enfadada por el comentario.

—No estoy jugando, creo que nuestra pequeña se enamoró. — y antes de que pudiera contestar algo mas — se llama Erick, es el hijo de Chris.

—¡Me estas jodiendo!

—Es en serio, Jill Valentine se presentó en la casa de Chris con el pequeño, y no cabe duda de que es hijo de Chris. Lo malo del asunto es que el niño tiene leucemia y necesita un trasplante de médula ósea.

—Waooo, paso mucho mientras dormía…

Al ir llegando a casa siento nervios, quiero volver a ver a mi hija, me aterra que ella no me recuerde; cuando bajé del Jeep, una dulce voz llega a mis oídos:

—¡Mami! — veo como ella corre desde la puerta hacia a mí, mientras la recibo con un gran abrazo. — te extrañé mucho, mami. No quiero que vuelvas a dormir tanto. — No puedo hablar de la emoción, así que solo asiento, mientras me levanto con ella en brazos y voy en dirección a la casa, veo a Claire y Chris en la puerta, ambos se sonríen.

—Me alegro mucho que hayas vuelto con nosotros, Ada — dice la pelirroja mientras me da un sorpresivo abrazo. Al soltarme su hermano también se acerca a mí y me da la mano.

—Nos diste un buen susto Wong, no vuelvas a hacerlo…

Luego de la comida que nos tenía preparada Claire, Leon y ella, salen un momento con Lara a buscar su famoso helado de oreo con chocolate. Mientras los espero, siento que debo tomar todo el café que no tome durante el último mes, me dispongo a servir una segunda taza al darme cuenta que Redfield entra en la cocina. Se la ganado por haber cuidado a Lara. Me percato que ocupa un lugar en los taburetes de la cocina, al tomar la taza de café, pierdo el control de mis manos y la taza va a dar al piso.

—¡Rayos! — exclamó al agacharme a recoger las piezas rotas, Chris se acerca.

—Deja que te ayude. — entre ambos recogemos el desastre que hice, luego el mismo sirve dos tazas de café y las coloca en la barra de la cocina.

—Ya no soy tan joven como antes — dije bebiendo un sorbo del café.

—Tal vez, pero sigues siendo una mujer fuerte, y aunque no lo creas, eres necesaria, eres parte importante de esta extraña familia.

—Me dijeron que cuidaste a Lara mientras estuve en el hospital. — el baja su taza y dice con orgullo:

—¡Es mi deber velar por mi ahijada!

—Tengo entendido que ahora tienes un hijo, y aun así cuidaste a mi hija.

—Es cierto, tengo un hijo, pero no podía dejar a Lara sin protección.

—Gracias Chris.

—Fue todo un placer, Ada – ambos sonreímos sinceramente, quizás ya no hay razón para seguirnos insultando, al fin y al cabo, ninguno de los dos tuvo culpa de lo que hizo Carla Radames.

.

.

.

**_LEON_**

Cuando ya ha pasado más de media noche, me despierto al sentir un vacío en la cama, luego veo que Ada está despierta, y mira por la ventana.

—¿No puedes dormir? — pregunté mientras la abrazo por la espalda.

—Dormí durante un mes seguido, no tengo mucho sueño. — comento mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos.

—Debes intentarlo, volver a recuperar tu vida.

—Aun me pregunto cómo fue que me recupere, y que no tenga absolutamente nada. — me quedé en silencio por unos instantes, no le contaría que su padre fue el que le salvó la vida, pero debía preguntarle sobre lo que supe desde el día del ataque.

—Me dijo el doctor que sabias sobre tu condición médica, sobre tu corazón, ¿en algún momento me lo pensabas decir?

—Leon, no quería preocuparte, y no sabía cómo decírtelo. — dijo aun viendo por la ventana.

—¡Ada te estabas muriendo! — exclamé al tiempo que hacía que ella me viera a la cara.

—¿Qué querías?, ¿Qué te hiciera un omelet en el desayuno, y te dijera que mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar?...

.

.

.

**_CLAIRE_**

**_Jueves 9 de Marzo de 2017_**

Antes de que suene el despertador ya estoy despierta, mis emociones van desde el miedo hasta la felicidad, la razón: hoy harán la recolección de mí médula ósea para que luego sea inyectada en el torrente sanguíneo de mi sobrino.

El doctor nos explicó que sería una cirugía menor, pero bajo anestesia general y debo tener algunos cuidados luego de ella. Una vez alistada bajo a la cocina, allí está Chris y Jill, voy a dar los buenos días cuando un pequeño de cabello pelirrojo me sorprende al dar dos pasos en la cocina.

—¡Tía C! — chillo de emoción al verme, rápidamente lo tomé en brazos y lo lleve hasta la barra, llegue a un acuerdo con él puesto que no sabe pronunciar mi nombre, lo mejor es que me llamara así.

—¿Cómo amaneció el niño más fuerte del mundo? - exclamé mientras le hago cosquillas.

—Muy bien.

—Buenos días, Claire — saludo la rubia.

—Buen día, Jill — comenté tratando de ser lo más cortés posible, aun me enerva todo lo que hizo ella para ocultar el niño.

—Buen día, hermanita — dijo mi hermano dándome un beso en la mejilla — ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí, dormí bien.

—Bien, es hora de irnos — comentó Chris saliendo de la cocina hacia el garaje. Yo tomé mi bolso y me despedí de Erick dándole un beso en su cabeza, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, Jill me detuvo sosteniendo mi brazo.

—Erick, cariño, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus figuras al cuarto? — una vez el niño salió de la estancia ella habló — Claire, sé que me odias, y no te culpo.

—Esta conversación no es necesaria Jill, y menos en este momento.

—Si lo es, a pesar de todo, tú salvarás la vida de mi hijo.

—Es mi sobrino, no lo hago por ti, lo hago por él y por mi hermano, y ya que quieres hablar, déjame decirte que no te odio, pero si tengo resentimiento por haber alejado a ese maravilloso niño de su padre, por tu cobardía privaste a ambos de sus primeros años de vida y ese es un tiempo que no puedes reponer.

—¿Ocurre algo? — exclamó mi hermano sorprendiéndonos a ambas.

—No nada, solo aclaramos un punto — comenté saliendo de la estancia. En el trayecto, el ambiente era algo tenso.

—¿Algún día la vas a perdonar?

—No es cuestión de perdonar, lo que hizo estuvo mal y aunque está arrepentida no cambia el tiempo que les quitó a ambos.

—Lo sé, me habría gustado ver crecer su vientre, sus primeros ecos, sus primeras pataditas, la emoción al saber que sería un varón, verlo llegar a este mundo, cargarlo en mis brazos, y verlo crecer. Pero también sé que ella no la ha pasado bien: descubrir que está enfermo, verlo decaer poco a poco.

—Lo sé Chris, no debe ser fácil para ella, haberse tragado su orgullo, para salvar a su hijo…

Al llegar, ahí nos hacen llenar algunas planillas, luego pasamos a la habitación, en el baño me cambio de ropa, al salir de él, le entregó algo a Chris.

—Quiero que lo cuides por mí — digo poniendo la cadena en sus manos, él observa el anillo que contiene la misma.

—Sabes, hemos hablado poco sobre lo que pasó.

—Chris no es el momento. — me excuso sentándome en la cama.

—Para ti nunca es el momento, Claire — se sienta al frente de mí — mírame, ya han pasado casi cuatro años, debes reiniciar tu vida, sé que es duro, pero Piers no va a volver.

—No hace falta que me lo recuerdes — susurré cruzándome de brazos, mientras miro hacia el techo, evitando que una estúpida lágrima se me escape, mi hermano se da cuenta y la se seca con su mano.

—Lo siento hermanita, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero no quiero verte triste y llorando por las noches por alguien que no va a volver — lo miró sorprendida — Sí, te he escuchado llorando en las noches más de una vez.

—No puedo evitarlo, en serio que he tratado de salir con personas, pero me siento mal, es como si lo estuviera engañando, sé que es tonto, pero no me siento bien haciéndolo Chris.

—Claire — comenta con nostalgia, en ese momento golpean la puerta y una enfermera pasa.

—Permiso, debo colocar una vía a la señorita — la mujer realiza su trabajo y lo agradezco, puesto que la conversación quedó en el aire. Momentos después vienen por mí para llevarme a quirófano…

_…__Un inmenso jardín se extiende ante mí, al caminar me percato de que estoy descalza, llegó a la orilla de un lago y veo mi reflejo: mi cabello rojizo suelto en elaborados bucles, un vestido color crema satinado con decoraciones en rojo y dorado lo acompañan. Sigo caminando por la orilla, allí me encuentro con una linda niña pelirroja con los ojos color azul aguamarina de unos cuatro años que me sonríe, y luego me toma de la mano, caminamos juntas por un rato en el que ella no dice ni una palabra, solo me sonríe y estoy conforme con ello. Llegamos a donde hay un puente colgante, ella se suelta y corre muy rápido y llega al otro lado, muy animada me invita con su mano a cruzar el puente, pero cuando voy a hacerlo, este se cae, cuando vuelvo a mirar a la niña, un hombre apuesto y musculoso a quien no puedo verle la cara se la lleva en brazos mientras ella se despide de mí con su delicada mano… _

—Claire, despierta — escucho una voz familiar muy lejana, siento los ojos muy pesados. — vamos Claire Bear, no seas perezosa.

—Cinco minutos más, Chris — murmure sin apenas moverme, sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido.

—Ya no tienes doce años.

—Con más razón, no me quiero levantar…

.

.

.

**Han pasado seis meses**

**_1ero de Agosto de 2017_**

**_ADA_**

Un frío viento remueve mi corta cabellera, hacía tiempo que no sentía la adrenalina de trabajar en las sombras, sinceramente extrañaba esto. Trabajar con Leon no es malo ni tampoco me desagrada, pero esta sensación me hace sentir viva, en otros términos, claro. Me encuentro recorriendo las calles de Madrid, siguiendo una pista que me dieron algunos de mis confiables informantes que aún tengo en ese lugar del mundo, el Chip de la Reina Roja fue robado hace menos de 48 horas de la sede de la OTAN, que era el sitio final que se había destinado para él.

Pantalón ajustado, blusa manga tres cuartos, botas de tacón, totalmente negro, es mi atuendo esta fría noche, el único detalle en color es un dije dorado con detalles rojos, un regalo de Leon cuando cumplimos un año de vivir juntos. Recuerdo que esa noche rechace nuevamente su proposición de matrimonio. No es que no lo ame, pero ese paso me aterra, sé que en el fondo es una estupidez, debido a que ya vivo con él, y ambos tenemos una hija a la que estamos criando. Por el momento debo dejar de recordar a Leon pues me encuentro incluso en otro continente y debo concentrarme en la misión.

La persona que me puso en esta misión fue Chris. Durante estos meses he investigado y posiblemente mi padre esté aún con vida, probablemente está en España, así que gracias a mi nueva amistad con Redfield, le he pedido ayuda para que me coloque en alguna misión que me lleve a ese país, como casualidad de la vida ocurre el robo del Chip de la Reina Roja, y siendo una prioridad de alto nivel, él no dudó en ponerme en ella. Sabe que sigo siendo una de las mejores en infiltrarse en cualquier lado, por lo que no titubeó en enviarme sola, la condición fue que no le contara nada a León sobre la misión, solo que era algo ultra secreto en colaboración con la BSAA. No quiero preocupación extra por lo que estoy haciendo.

Con la mira del rifle observo a mi objetivo, decido seguirlo durante varias calles, con ayuda de mi lanza garfios me traslado de techo en techo, como si fuera una felina, después de verificar que nadie sigue a mi contacto, decido bajar. Caigo detrás del hombre quien no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia.

—Es un placer verte, Dustin — el hombre de cabello castaño, cuerpo fornido de fisiculturista, y piel bronceada, intenta disimular su asombro.

—Ada Wong, ha pasado un largo tiempo — comenta dándose la vuelta — y sigues tan bella como siempre.

—Lo siento cariño, ya estoy fuera del mercado — digo mientras lo rodeo sutilmente.

—Dicen por ahí, que estas con un agente del gobierno.

—Se dicen muchas cosas, no creas todo lo que escuchas.

—¿Inclusive si escucho que el chip de la Reina Roja, fue sacado de las instalaciones de la ONU, y vendido en el mercado negro?

—Toda información se puede verificar Dustin. Además, me debes unas cuantas, ya sabes haber salvado tu trasero unas… — cuento con mi mano — Mmmm cinco veces.

—Bien, se dice por ahí que al parecer lo vendieron en el mercado negro, está a manos de unos mercenarios que transitan por Europa, lo tienen en un edificio de alta tecnología, pero puedes tener una oportunidad e interceptarlos en Londres en una semana.

—¿Qué tan confiable es la información querido?

—Aquí tienes los planos del edificio y los horarios del personal que labora ahí.

—Si lo que dices es cierto — ojeo la información que me ha dado — en vez de cinco ya solo serán tres veces.

—Si aceptaras pasar una noche conmigo preciosa, te aseguro que ya no te debería nada — cuando toca mi hombro, enseguida le hago una llave que lo deja arrodillado en el suelo.

—Te lo dije, estoy fuera del mercado y tú nunca fuiste de mi tipo, no me gustan los hombres que usan esteroides para verse fuertes. — antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, tomé mi pistola gancho y desaparecí entre la oscura noche…

**_4 de Agosto de 2017_**

De camino a Washington voy directamente a la DSO a reportarme con Redfield y mi superior, quien es el director de la agencia un puesto por encima de Leon, a él solo le envié un mensaje de que llegare a casa esa noche, el director deja en manos de Chris el resto de la misión, ambos salimos de la sala.

—Deberías ser la que complete la misión, puedes pasar desapercibida y colarte en ese edificio sin problemas.

—Es una gran responsabilidad.

—Por eso eres la ideal para ello, una vez que lo tengas yo iré por él y lo traeré a la BSAA. — antes de que pudiera aceptarla o negarla, una voz conocida nos sorprende a ambos.

—Vaya, ahora resulta que son buenos amigos — comenta Leon con ironía y en un tono que no me gusta para nada.

—¿Qué estás insinuando? — pregunto a la defensiva.

—Simplemente veo que ya no confías en mí, pero si en él. — dice señalando con la cabeza a su amigo.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando, amigo? — responde confundido el comandante de la BSAA por la actitud de Leon.

—Solo digo que es muy extraño, que de repente ahora ustedes se lleven tan bien.

—¿Acaso eso no era lo que has querido durante estos últimos años? Y ahora que lo has logrado, ¿te molesta? Eres un idiota celopata, Leon Kennedy — agregué mientras salgo de la base, sin mirar atrás.

Al cruzar la calle, solo quiero alejarme de Leon, no quiero una pelea con él, pero tampoco me lo hace fácil, estoy tan descuidada, que no me doy cuenta de que hay un niño a mi lado.

—¿Es usted Ada? — miro al pequeño y parece totalmente inofensivo. Sin embargo, desconfío.

—Eso depende de quién pregunte. — él me entrega una nota y sale corriendo, la misma dice que vaya a un punto del parque, que allí encontraré las respuestas que busco. Sin perder tiempo me dirijo al mismo, pero asegurándome de que mi arma esté cargada. Al llegar, al punto indicado busco a mi alrededor, y veo una cesta de globos color rojo, aunque está cerca de la calle, hay pocas personas transitando por ahí, saco mi arma, mientras me acerco a la cesta y veo dentro de ella, allí escucho una voz que tengo más de treinta años sin escuchar.

—Akame.

—Papá. — digo mirando al hombre por el que entré a esta vida.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo hija.

—Te he buscado por un largo tiempo, ¿cómo es que ahora te me presentas así sin más?

—No sabía cómo acercarme, sabía que ibas a reaccionar mal.

—¿Por qué será? ohh ya sé, porqué me abandonaste desde que tenía 12 años. — digo mientras guardo mi arma.

—Siempre te he protegido hija, Yo fui quien hizo tu medicación para el corazón, Akame.

—Tú, ¿cómo... cómo lo supiste?

—Tu madre, ella me contacto, cuando volviste de Raccoon City.

—¿Estabas en contacto con mi mama? Me has vigilado todo este tiempo — afirmo con decisión.

—Nunca deje de protegerte, Akame.

—¿Y nunca se te ocurrió acercarte a mí, y preguntarme cómo estaba, o cómo me sentía?

—Sí, infinidad de veces, pero ya estabas metida en un mundo peligroso, como para hacerlo más peligroso si me acercaba a ti.

—Peligroso, ¿te parece peligroso?, me convertí en una maldita espía gracias a ti, no tuve nunca una vida normal papá, todo por tu culpa. — digo subiendo mi tono de voz.

—Akame, por favor cálmate.

—No me llames Akame, mi nombre es Ada — me toma del brazo.

—Suéltame, Wong — en ese momento aparece Leon, es obvio que me ha seguido desde que salí de la base. — ¡Leon! — él se atraviesa entre mi padre y yo.

—Te dijo que la soltaras.

—Kennedy, veo que también la vigilas, pero esta conversación es entre padre e hija.

—Un padre no abandona a su hija durante casi 30 años, y vuelve como si nada hubiera pasado. — cada palabra que dice Leon, es con sumo veneno.

—Tengo mis motivos Kennedy, y por lo visto no le dijiste que yo le di el suero que le salvó la vida mientras estaba en coma.

—¿Eso es cierto, Leon? — una rabia extraña se apodera de mí.

—Si es cierto, pero no lo ves Ada, aunque te salvo, desapareció durante toda tu vida, no merece siquiera que le des las gracias — dice tratándo de excusarse. Sin embargo, ha excedido el límite.

—Creo que eso es algo que tenía que decidir yo, no tú, Leon – tomo a mi padre de la mano y rápidamente tomamos un taxi, dejando a Leon parado en medio de la calle...

Un atento mesero trae la segunda botella, mi padre y yo hablamos de cosas triviales, y surge una conversación sobre mi madre.

—Lamento mucho lo de tu madre, era una mujer excepcional.

—Tu eres el que le lleva flores amarillas.

—Sí, siempre le gustaron, antes de que nacieras, teníamos un lindo jardín con sólo rosas amarillas, lo extraño de todo esto, es que a ti te guste el rojo.

—Tendrá que ver que mi nombre signifique rojo escarlata.

—Es posible mi pequeña – suena nuevamente mi teléfono y lo ignoro por décima vez – no seas tan dura con Leon, se ve que te quiere mucho.

—Lo sé, pero es muy difícil vivir así, es decir, amo con locura a mi hija y también a Leon, pero vivir temiendo que en cualquier momento pase algo malo, un nuevo virus, un nuevo ataque, amenazando sus vidas, no me deja en paz, a veces él no me lo hace sencillo. A pesar de todo ha tenido una vida más normal que yo, y simplemente a veces no sé cómo comportarme antes situaciones normales

—Mi pequeña escarlata, todo esto es en gran parte mi culpa – tomo su mano y solo sonrió. — Por ahora quiero brindar — él ve su reloj - ya es oficialmente 5 de agosto, es decir, es tu cumpleaños, felicidades Akame, estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

—Gracias papa...

...Al llegar a casa el reloj marca las 3 de la mañana, todo está a oscuras, al entrar me quito las botas, camino a la nevera y tomo un vaso de jugo de naranja, quiero tratar de tapar un poco el olor a licor, pues tome algunas copas con mi padre, no deseo poner más puntos de presión a la relación con Leon. Cuando voy rumbo a las escaleras me encuentro con el padre de mi hija en ellas.

—Es un poco tarde, ¿no crees Ada?

—No todos los días puedo compartir una noche con mi padre, Leon.

—Es interesante, pues estabas molesta con él.

—Pudo más mis sentimientos hacia él, que el resentimiento – digo tratando de ir hacia arriba, pero él me toma del brazo y hace que caiga en sus brazos.

—Estabas tomando – dice de inmediato.

—¿Algún problema?, creo que tengo edad suficiente para hacerlo si se me antoja.

—Lara estuvo preguntando toda la noche por ti, no supe decirle dónde rayos se había metido su madre.

—Me piensas dar lecciones de moralidad valiéndote de nuestra hija, no caigas tan bajo, guapo.

—Claro, tú ya caíste.

—No seas idiota – intento levantarme, pero él no me deja levantarme – Suéltame, Leon.

—No – él se levanta conmigo en brazos y me lleva escaleras arriba, en el proceso me mareo, creo que tome un poco demás, logro bajarme de sus brazos y corro al baño, llegando justo al lavamanos antes de vomitar horriblemente.

—Veo que te sientes de maravilla – dice el sarcástico desde la puerta del baño.

—Idiota – logro decir al terminar, inmediatamente tomo mi cepillo de dientes para tratar de quitarme el mal sabor que quedó en mi boca, luego me lavo la cara, al salir del baño golpeó accidentalmente el hombro de Leon, voy al armario y tomo un pijama, me cambio ante la atenta mirada de Leon, y luego salgo de la habitación, directo al cuarto de Lara, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, enseguida Leon toca la puerta.

—Ada no seas infantil, y ven a dormir al cuarto — decía casi en susurro para no despertar a la niña.

—Déjame en paz, Leon, no te quiero ver por lo que queda de noche – llego hasta la cama de Lara y le doy un beso en la frente.

—Mi pequeño saltamontes, te prometo que mientras viva, no te dejare sola — doy media vuelta tomo una sábana y me acurruco en el puf que está en la esquina del cuarto.

Apenas ha amanecido, cuando me despierto, me visto y preparo a Lara en completo silencio, salimos antes de que Leon despierte, le dejo una nota en la nevera. Me dirijo a casa de Claire y Chris, aunque allí también esta Jill Valentine con el hijo que tuvo de Chris: Erick, quien de inmediato se asocia con mi hija como si fueran viejos amigos, es raro ver a la rubia y no a la morena. Veo que Valentine se siente incómoda con la miradas y comentarios de Claire, por lo que ella invento una excusa tonta y sale de la casa.

—No quisiera caerte mal Claire, hiciste que saliera corriendo.

—Me enerva verla de lo más tranquila, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo, alejo a Erick de Chris.

—Hizo lo que creyó conveniente, Claire.

—No la defiendas Ada, fue una cobarde que huyó.

—En eso tienes razón, Chris pudo haberla ayudado y apoyado desde el principio. Sé de primera mano que ser madre no es fácil, pero es un poco más manejable si tienes ayuda.

—Hablando de eso, ¿porque no hablas con Leon?

—Porque es un idiota que me mintió.

—Tú también le mentiste, creo que ambos están en un punto medio. Escucha, no creo que sea conveniente que vayas por el chip de la Reina Roja sin decirle nada a Leon — voy a protestar, pero la pelirroja me interrumpe — pero respeto tu decisión de no hacerlo.

—Gracias.

—Y no te preocupes, el lunes llevare a Lara a la guardería. Luego la buscaré en la tarde.

—De verdad te lo agradezco.

—Bueno el próximo fin de semana podremos hacer doble celebración: mi permiso de vuelo y tu cumpleaños, comadre — yo solo sonrió mientras tomo el café — pensabas que voy a olvidar que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

—Escuche bien, ¿es hoy tu cumpleaños Wong?

—Si Redfield, hoy soy un año más vieja.

—Oye si quieres pongo a otra persona para la misión, deberías estar en casa celebrando.

—Eso ni lo pienses Redfield. — dije como amenaza.

—Tranquila, no te sacaré de la misión, hablando de eso a las 6 debes estar en el aeropuerto.

—Allí estaré Comandante. — comenté sonriente mientras el padrino de mi hija desaparecía escaleras arriba.

—Ustedes dos hablando cordialmente, eso sí que me asusta.

—Bueno tienes un poco de razón. Mi nueva amistad con Chris Redfield, aún me causa escalofríos...

.

.

.

**_7 de Agosto de 2017_**

**_Londres - Inglaterra_**

Fue extremadamente fácil infiltrarse en ese edificio de Alta seguridad, su sistema de Vigilancia, aunque sofisticado, lo conozco bien, así que logre sacar con facilidad el chip de la Reina Roja; escape por el mismo lugar por el que entre: el subterráneo, sin perder tiempo llego a la estación y logra pasar desapercibida. Por precaución y petición de Chris, guardo el chip en un buzón de seguridad en la estación a nombre de Akame Smith. Envió los datos a Chris desde un celular desechable, luego salgo de la estación y me dirijo al auto, sé que es ostentoso pero no me resistí cuando lo vi: un Honda S2000 2017, en color Rojo Escarlata, con un motor eléctrico turbo con 300 caballos de fuerza, tracción trasera, motor delantero, y también descapotable plegable; una belleza de cuatro ruedas, definitivamente debo tener unos de estos en casa, aunque sinceramente creo que Leon se volvería loco si llevo a Lara en uno de estos. Camino al hotel, noto que un Jeep Patriot 2017, me empiezan a seguir, lo identifico claramente, puesto que Leon no para de hablar de ese modelo, y quiere reemplazar su antiguo Jeep por ese. Por su puesto todo sigue empeorando cuando el conductor empieza a disparar, así que emprendo la huida.

—¡Rayos! ¿acaso no puedo tener una misión en la que todo sea normal? — sigo esquivando las balas de la persona que me persigue; en un momento el vehículo se logra poner a la par del mío y veo la cara de mi perseguidor.

—¡Esto tienes que ser una jodida broma! — cabello rapado, músculos superdesarrollados, una horrible cicatriz que le surca el rostro. Un viejo enemigo fantasma: Jack Krausser. Este se aprovecha de mi asombro y golpea ferozmente mi auto, me orilla haciendo que pierda el control, el auto empieza a dar vueltas por un pequeño barranco, pero en la caída logro salir y me escondo detrás de unos arbustos, momentos después el bello Honda Rojo, vuela en mil pedazos.

Puedo ver en la cima de la colina como Krausser se asoma para cerciorarse del accidente, me escondo bien, esperando que se vaya, veo como retoma posición en su auto y se marcha del lugar. Al intentar moverme, me doy cuenta de que tengo el hombro salido, quizás tenga un par de costillas rotas; mi mejor opción es llegar al HQ de la BSAA Europa y solicitar ayuda. Cuando llego pido hablar con el comandante Christopher Redfield de la división de Norteamérica. Luego de que me atienden varios médicos, me comunican con él.

—Ada, ¿estás bien? - es clara su preocupación.

—Todo en su sitio Redfield. Y el paquete está en un lugar seguro.

—Bien me alegra oír eso, escucha, en una hora saldremos para Londres.

—No es necesario, estoy bien, espera un momento — comentó analizando las palabras — ¿Cómo que saldremos para Londres?

—¿Creíste que te escaparías de mí?

—¡Leon!

—Use mis influencias con el Director, y me contó sobre su misión ultra secreta. — yo estoy sin palabras así que él continúa — No estoy molesto contigo, pero debes compensarlo bien — allí se escuchó claramente Chris carraspeando incómodo. — lo siento amigo.

—Ya veremos Kennedy, ya veremos…

Siete horas después, Leon y Chris descienden del avión rumbo al HQ de la BSAA, sin embargo, algo inesperado ocurre en Washington…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Aqui estoy otra vez con mi historia favorita, ya estoy trabajando para el próximo capitulo, pero no prometo fecha, pues siempre que lo hago no lo cumplo, jajajaja, ok no me maten.

Si llegaste hasta aquí, me alegro mucho. Infinitas gracias a todos los que me siguen y tienen en favoritos. Esto es para ustedes con mucho cariño. Tomen chocolates!

Gracias Especiales a mi Beta-Hermana **Addie Redfield,** por toda su ayuda prestada, te quiero mucho mi beta, toma te mando chocolates con chispas de chocolate. Especiales agradecimientos a _**Light of Moon 12, **_mi comadre quien me ayuda con mis locuras.

Le quiero dar las gracias al resto de la Hermanda del mal _**GeishaPax y Frozenheart7**_, y a todos los chicos del FF: DSTLO.

#Zhines


	16. Capítulo 16 — Heterocromía

Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a CAPCOM, los personajes utilizados aquí son solo para entretenimiento y no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, solo me pertenece la trama y personajes adicionales no creados por CAPCOM

Gracias a los que me están leyendo hasta ahora. Espero sus comentarios.

_**Este Capitulo esta dedicado a mi Beta - Hermana Addie Redfield, quien el día de ayer se convirtió en madre.**_

_**Gracias a mi Comadre **_**Light of Moon 12, por su valiosa ayuda**

_**Visiten su perfiles para ver sus maravillosas historias.**_

**_Fanfic: Life_**

**_Capítulo 16 — Heterocromía_**

**_Claire_**  
Mi hora de almuerzo se fue volando al igual que el resto del día, espero que sea la hora para recoger a Lara en la guardería, por el momento estoy a cargo de ella, mientras sus padres y mi hermano están Europa, Leon logro convencer al Director y a Chris para que le dijeran donde y que estaba haciendo Ada. La vida en pareja no es nada fácil, Ada y Leon son prueba de ello.

Carlos esta con Helena en Brasil, desde que se conocieron de inmediato fueron flechados. Jill está cuidando de Erick, aún se está recuperando, luego podrá asistir a la escuela como Lara. Sé que fui un poco dura con ella, tanto que ahora ella vive en una casa con Erick muy cerca de nosotros. Pero recuerdo también que por su culpa Erick paso sus primeros años sin su padre y Sheva, se alejó de Chris por su causa, ahora la morena pidió vacaciones y se encuentra recorriendo Europa en su tiempo libre.

En fin, es un día normal, nada fuera de lo común, el típico tráfico en la ciudad, con el típico mal humor de algunas personas, después que recoja a la niña, tal vez pase buscando a mi sobrino y los lleve a ambos a comer helados.

A pesar del tráfico, logró llegar diez minutos antes a la escuela, estaciono a media cuadra, cuando pretendo bajarme, escucho un gran escándalo y muchos gritos, así que tomo mi arma de reglamento, la gente corre y grita despavorida, voy rumbo a la puerta de la escuela cuando una camioneta van, casi me atropella y se para en la puerta, inmediatamente un grupo de hombres armados salen de la puerta principal directo a la camioneta, pero todo empeora cuando escucho unos gritos que me congelan hasta el alma.

—¡Auxilio, déjenme ir! — Era Lara, se estaban llevando a Lara, rápidamente llegó muy cerca de ellos, veo que están fuertemente armados, sin embargo, debo hacer algo, así que sin pensarlo abato sin remordimientos a dos, obviamente responden con fuego, en ese momento ellos aprovechan y arrancan en la camioneta llevándose a la niña, como puedo regreso a mi auto y empiezo a perseguir a los desgraciados que pretenden llevarse a mi ahijada.

Por supuesto, que no es tan fácil, ellos se dan cuenta de que los persigo así que empiezan a disparar en mi contra, allí me doy cuenta que el entrenamiento de la BSAA, ha dado sus frutos, veo que después de un par de kilómetros, se dirigen a pista aérea privada. Estoy por llegar cuando veo que me esperan con un lanzamisiles, el cual disparan en mi contra, maniobro la camioneta y no me da, pero el impulso de la explosión hace que la misma se vuelque, antes de quedar inconsciente mis pensamientos quedan con Lara…

.

.

.

…Al despertar tomo mi arma y registro el lugar, es obvio que ya se han ido, veo una pequeño Jet, me queda por revisar la torre de control, allí descubro a un hombre escondido.

—Vas a decirme exactamente a dónde se fue la aeronave. — le digo mientras lo apunto.

—No puedo darle esa información señora.

—En ese maldito avión se llevaron a mi sobrina, así que me vas a dar esa información por las buenas o por las malas. — digo quitando el seguro del arma.

—No puedo hacerlo señora, me mataran si hablo. — se escuchó una detonación.

—El próximo será directo a tu cabeza, dame el plan de vuelo.

El hombre señalo tembloroso el escritorio, hice que se sentara en la silla y lo ate a ella. Reviso el plan de vuelo y da las coordenadas de una pequeña isla. Tomó mi teléfono y llamo a Chris. Sin embargo, el teléfono me envía al buzón de mensajes, seguramente están pasando por algún punto del vuelo en el que no hay señal, no es lo ideal, pero le envió un mensaje de texto:

**_"Chris  
Debo darte malas noticias, secuestraron a Lara, pero les seguí al rastro, y voy rumbo a las coordenadas de una isla, esta información me la dio el guardia de seguridad de la pista, llevo armamento conmigo. En cuanto tenga más información me comunicare contigo. Ten un poco de tacto al avisarles a Ada y Leon, diles que no se preocupen, traeré a Lara sin un solo rasguño. Ya di parte a la BSAA. Aunque ellos me anunciaron que un secuestro no tiene que ver con el bioterrorismo, dijeron que tal vez prestarían ayuda._**

**Claire"**

—Bien si colaborara conmigo, podría hacer algo para reducir su pena.

—¿Quién rayos es usted?

—Pertenezco a la BSAA, vendrán por usted en un par de horas, mientras tanto usted prepara el Jet que está afuera, para que yo lo pueda usar.

—Está loca, ese Jet le pertenece a un cliente que sale hoy a las nueve de la noche.

—Me importa un comino de quien sea el Jet, lo vas a preparar y punto.

Vuelvo a comunicarme con la BSAA, a pesar de todo su protocolo enviarán una unidad hasta aquí para interrogar al hombre y entregarlo a las autoridades, pero no podrán hacer mucho si no está ligado al bioterrorismo, ¡maldita burocracia!, sin embargo, llegarán en media hora hasta aquí, no los puedo esperar así que ato nuevamente al hombre a la silla, tomo las armas que tengo en el maletero, sin perder el tiempo, me embarcó a la isla.

Durante el vuelo, recuerdo cuando me embarque con Piers a rescatar a Moira, sin decirle nada a Chris, y que a pesar de que todo salió bien esa vez, mi hermano nos riñó tres horas por haber hecho eso, a diferencia de aquella vez, voy sola, Piers no está conmigo.

Estoy a pocos kilómetros de la isla, cuando recibo una llamada.

—Claire, ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—No lo sé Chris, solo sé que un grupo de hombres armados se llevaron a Lara a la fuerza y voy hacia donde la tienen.

—¿Pero cómo vas a ir sin refuerzos?, eso es una locura.

—No podía perder la oportunidad Chris, no puedo dejar a la niña a su suerte.

—Tienes razón, nosotros saldremos en unos minutos hacia allá, calculo que en 8 horas estaremos pisando tierra.

—Está bien. ¿Cómo lo tomaron Ada y Leon?

—¿Cómo crees que lo tomaron? Ada tomó a Leon por el cuello, lo abofeteó y empezó a gritarle el por qué dejó a su hija sola, Leon por su lado le gritaba que era su culpa, tuve que meterme en el medio para que esos dos no se mataran. Cuando se calmaron, abordamos el primer avión, ahora ella está con los pilotos y él en la otra punta del avión. Claire por favor, ten mucho cuidado, recuerda todo tu entrenamiento.  
—Christopher, no es mi primera vez.

—Lo sé, pero no por eso, dejo de preocuparme por mi hermana menor.

Casi una hora de vuelo después, veo mi objetivo, hay un lugar donde puedo aterrizar sin problemas, pero puede ser un engaño y pueden estar preparándome una emboscada. Sin embargo, aterrizo y no observo movimiento enemigo. Tomó mis armas y empiezo a recorrer con cautela el lugar. Me adentro en las instalaciones, las cuales se ven iluminadas y pulcras; lo extraño es que no hay señal de vida, llego a una sala amplia, y escucho una voz conocida, pero con un toque algo diferente:

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero si es la famosa Claire Redfield — una mujer idéntica Ada se presentó ante mí.

—Stevlana Belikova — ella estaba sola en la sala, seguramente dejó que yo llegara hasta ahí, solo para atraparme.  
—Ohhhhh, así que sabes quién soy, bien…

Rápidamente la mujer me atacó con sus manos, yo respondo igual de rápido que ella, los entrenamientos cuerpo a cuerpo de la BSAA, están valiendo su esfuerzo. Sin embargo, Stevlana juega sucio y me deja inconsciente...

—Tía Claire... tía Claire — siento como unas pequeñas manos tocan mi cara, al abrir mis ojos, una mirada azul llena de inocencia y preocupación me observan.

—Lara, ¿Estas bien? ¿te hicieron daño? — digo revisándola nerviosamente.

—Tía, ¿dónde estamos?

—Estamos en un lugar peligroso — la miro y súbitamente la abrazo — lo lamento mucho Lara, esto no debió pasar, prometo que te sacaré de aquí.

Observo la estancia, ninguna ventana a la vista, una cama y mesa de metal, mis armas y teléfono no están. Debe haber alguna manera de salir de este lugar. En ese momento escucho como tocan la puerta, pienso: ¿Quién tocaría la puerta en un lugar así? Luego veo cómo un papel se desliza debajo de la puerta de la celda, lo tomo y leo su contenido:

**_"Claire  
Te voy a sacar de ahí. Refúgiate con la niña en la esquina más alejada de la puerta.  
Esta volará en 20 segundos"_**

Veo como debajo de la puerta empieza a salir humo, así que tomo a la niña y la cubro con mi cuerpo, en pocos segundos la puerta vuela. Rápidamente entre la voluta de humo aparece un hombre vestido de militar con una máscara que le cubre el rostro y solo se ven sus ojos: uno color miel y el otro color verde, entra rápidamente, me entrega mis armas y teléfono.

—¿Quién eres?

—Vine a rescatarlas – dice en una voz que me parece muy familiar, pero desecho la idea – rápido, hay que salir, tenemos tres minutos de ventaja antes de que el ejército de la vieja, se venga en contra de nosotros.

Toma su rifle automático y se para en la puerta. De alguna forma siento confianza hacia él, tomo mi pistola, me coloco la escopeta y la ametralladora en la espalda, y la magnum en la cintura, sujeto de la mano a Lara. El militar, nos guía por varios pasillos, en una intersección, nos hace una seña para detenernos, allí se enfrenta a varios javos, eliminándolos rápidamente, este sujeto tiene gran fuerza y rapidez en sus movimientos. Luego vuelve por nosotras, llegamos a un pasillo con un elevador.

—Vayan por ese elevador, las llevará por una sala, luego hasta la salida. Yo les daré tiempo, y las alcanzaré luego – rápidamente entro con Lara al elevador, mientras se cierran las puertas él y yo nos miramos a los ojos.

—¡No demores!, por favor – su gesto es de asombro, pero no puede decir nada, ya la puerta se ha cerrado. Mientras el ascensor avanza, tomo una respiración profunda, sé que es una locura, pero estoy segura de que es él. No tengo tiempo de pensar en ello, se abren las puertas.  
—Lara, no te separes de mí.

—Si tía – dice con una determinación sorprendente para su edad, definitivamente tiene el temple y la personalidad de sus padres. Avanzamos por la enorme sala, la cual está llena de varias cápsulas con Bows.

Estas revientan soltando a varias BOWs: Napads más que todo. Tomo la escopeta y le empiezo a dar en su dura coraza, aunque no me he enfrentado a ellas, leí el informe de Chris y sé que ese es su punto débil. Sin embargo, son muchas, una de ellas me embiste lanzándome contra la pared, alejándome de mi sobrina, y quedo temporalmente fuera de combate, Lara corre hacia donde estoy y toca mi rostro.

—¿Tía Claire? – dice con miedo – hay que salir de aquí. —Varios Napads están por embestirnos a ambas, cuando alguien que no distingo, se interpone y elimina a las Bows. Se agacha y toma mi rostro.  
—Vamos señorita, levántate, no es tiempo de dormir – esa dulce y melodiosa voz, hace que vuelva en sí, me ayuda a levantar, antes que pueda decir algo, voltea y dispara varias veces y neutraliza al último Napad. Luego toma a Lara en sus brazos.

—Pequeña, sostente de mí, y no te sueltes – me mira – vamos Claire, salgamos de aquí. — Cruzamos la sala en silencio, y llegamos a un cuarto. Él cierra, la inmensa puerta de hierro reforzado.

—Esto los detendrá un rato, mientras escapamos, por ese ducto.

— ¿No me tienes confianza como para decirme quién eres? – él toma una respiración profunda, coloca a la niña en el suelo, se quita la máscara: veo su rostro, el rostro por el que he llorado hasta quedarme dormida durante incontables noches, está más endurecido, más pálido de lo que recuerdo, su lado derecho tiene leves cicatrices grises, pero lo más impactante son sus ojos, el izquierdo sigue siendo color miel, pero el derecho ahora es color verde. Me acerco a él y toco con suma dulzura su lado derecho.

—Claire – dice mientras su mano toca la mía que sigue acariciándolo. Sin darle tiempo a pensar lo abrazo fuertemente. Él también me abraza con fuerza, nos separamos un poco.

—Lamento no haberme presentado antes, pero tenía que superar todo lo que me pasó en la plataforma de Carla Radames.

—No tienes que darme explicaciones, para mi es suficiente con que estés conmigo, y hayas venido cuando te necesitaba.

—Tía Claire – dice Lara, trayéndonos a la realidad.

—Es hora de salir de aquí.

Nos lanzamos por el ducto que tenemos al frente, que lleva directo al mar, allí nadamos hasta un pequeño yate. Él me ayuda a subir con la niña, me indica el camarote, allí hay mantas y una cama, luego de secar a la pequeña, hago que se duerma. Una hora después, salgo al exterior, estamos muy lejos ya de la isla, poco a poco me acerco al hombre de mirada miel y esmeralda.

—Llegaremos al puerto en dos horas aproximadamente — dice apenas llego a su lado.

—Bien avisare que estamos bien —al no caerme la llamada envío un mensaje de voz a mi hermano:

**_"Chris  
Lara y yo logramos escapar de la isla donde la retuvieron. Ambas estamos bien. Llegaremos en cuatro horas a tierra firme al puerto"_**

—¿Por qué le dijiste tanto tiempo?

—Porque tenemos que hablar — Él fue bajando la velocidad de la nave hasta que se detuvo. Tomo aire y empezó a hablar.

—Luego de que se inundó y explotó parte de la plataforma de Carla, desperté en una cápsula criogénica, allí conocí al Doctor James, me dijo que su equipo médico me encontró flotando a la deriva en aguas chinas, también que trataría de salvarme, me inyectaría un suero, que ya había funcionado en otro paciente, y había mantenido a raya el virus, no tenía más opción que aceptar, luego de seis meses de pruebas, mi brazo volvió a la normalidad — comentaba mientras se quitaba el chaleco táctico, los guantes y también la camiseta, dejando al descubierto su torso, este era más musculoso de cómo lo recordaba, no tanto como Chris, pero si definitivamente más fuerte, pero lo que más resaltaba en su lado derecho, al igual que su rostro tenía cicatrices grisáceas, solo que en esta parte de su cuerpo eran más grandes y oscuras.

—Así que tenía un poco más de esperanza. También el doctor me dijo que, si utilizaba parte de mi genoma modificado por el virus C, podría realizar a futuro un suero, capaz de curar enfermedades crónicas. Sin embargo, aún tenía mucho que avanzar, puesto que de vez en cuando soltaba descargas eléctricas, y más de una vez estuve a punto de electrocutar al doctor y a sus ayudantes.

—El doctor James me recomendó contactar a alguien, para informar de que estaba vivo, pero no quería contactar a nadie hasta que no estuviera completamente seguro de que no dañaría a nadie; después de varios experimentos el buen Doc lo logró, ya no era una amenaza para nadie, claro yo tendría algunos efectos secundarios: más fuerza, más musculatura, más rapidez, y al igual que Sherry, me podría regenerar a una velocidad impresionante. Pero aún faltaba lograr el suero, y nuevamente lo logró, de hecho, el Doctor James tuvo que probarlo directamente en su hija, quien era su otra paciente, pues ella estaba al borde de la muerte, y dio resultado, ella ahora está a salvo.

—¿Su hija también tenía el virus C?

—No, ella es portadora del virus G, se infectó en Raccoon City, gracias a William Birkin.

—¿La conozco? — pregunto algo asombrada.

—Sí, la conoces. El doctor James es el padre de Ada Wong.

—¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

—No Claire, de hecho, por eso estoy aquí, él estaba rastreando a Stlevana Belikova, cuando él se enteró que se habían llevado a su nieta, me envió a rescatarla, lo que no sabía es que tú también vendrías — él al ver que yo no respondía continuo — lamento mucho haberte hecho sufrir, sé que dejaste Terra Save, te uniste a la BSAA, e incluso aprendiste a pilotear, además de ayudar a Leon y Ada a cuidar a su hija.

—Tenía que ocupar mi mente en algo, yo solo pensaba en ti día y noche.

—Perdóname Claire — decía mientras besaba dulcemente mi mano, haciendo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo, pues volvieron a mi mente miles de recuerdos de cuando estuvimos juntos, tome su mano con las mías.

—No tengo nada que perdonar, el que estés vivo es todo lo que necesito — y sin dejarlo pensar lo besé, al momento lo sentí sorprendido, pero enseguida respondió al beso, ese en el que descargamos todo el tiempo separados.

Sus fuertes brazos se adueñaron de mi cintura acercándonos y profundizando el beso. Pasaban los segundos y seguíamos besándonos, yo me sujetaba de sus fuertes brazos y espalda, mientras él bajaba sus besos a mi cuello, haciéndome suspirar como antes, así llegamos a un asiento del Yate. Mientras su boca hacia su trabajo, sus manos se ocupaban de deshacer los botones de mi blusa, que rápidamente cayó en el piso del yate junto con mi brasier, ahora su boca succionaba de uno a uno mis senos, mientras yo solo encontraba equilibrio en sujetarme de él, pues el vaivén del bote o eso pensé yo, me tenían sin equilibrio.

Seguidamente, mi pantalón junto con mis zapatos acompañaba a mi camisa y brasier, el pantalón de él, se encontraba abajo en sus tobillos, pues sus botas de combate seguían en su lugar, yo solo llevaba puesto mi panty, él volvió a mis labios, mientras su mano jugaba haciendo un lado la prenda que aun llevaba, mis manos jugaban a su vez por encima de su bóxer, en el cual se hacía muy evidente su gran erección, finalmente mi panty acompañó el resto de mi ropa, y su bóxer llegó también a sus tobillos. Me tomo de la cintura y me coloco en el asiento.

El me miro con esa dulce mirada de la que me enamore en ese aeropuerto de Los Ángeles hace casi 7 años, la cual era ahora miel y verde.

—¿Estas segura de continuar? — me decía mientras su respiración era entre cortada.

—Contigo iré al fin del mundo — lo volví a besar con desesperación, mientras el hacía su entrada triunfal nuevamente en mí. Enseguida grite, tanto por la excitación, como por un poco de dolor, pues su miembro era más grande y grueso que como recordaba. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo, lo seguí besando.

Él empezó un suave pero fuerte vaivén, haciendo que yo gimiera cada vez más fuerte, clavando mis uñas en su espalda, sin poderlo evitar llegue al orgasmo, él tenía intenciones de parar, pero yo me negué, pues también quería que él llegara, durante ese tiempo yo llegue nuevamente dos veces más. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al cuarto orgasmo, mi amante alcanzó el clímax y yo con él.

Ambos quedamos exhaustos, sobre el asiento recuperando el aliento, un viento fuerte hace que me acurruque en sus brazos.

—Creo que esto debe volver al lugar al que pertenece — dice el quitando el anillo de la cadena, y colocándolo de nuevo en mi dedo anular. Luego de esto me vuelve abrazar y besa mi frente, nos quedamos así unos minutos más, luego en contra de nuestra voluntad, nos separamos y vestimos. Ambos volvemos de la mano hasta el timón, y volvemos a navegar el océano.

—¿Volverás conmigo a casa? — pregunto mientras lo veo maniobrar el bote.

—Claro que volveré, pero no hoy — arrugo mi frente en señal de pregunta — Aún queda algunos exámenes que debo hacerme, además del que el Doc hará un tipo de arreglo para que no se sepa que por mis venas corre el antídoto del Virus G y C, además que patentará suficiente suero, para que no tenga que volver a someterme a ninguna prueba. Lo que me lleva a pedirte un favor.

—¿Y eso es?

—Aún nadie debe saber que estoy vivo, pues estropearía todo el trabajo del Doc, y le debo mucho a ese hombre.

—Entiendo, pero creo que Chris si debe saber que estás vivo.

—Claire.  
—Christopher te vio morir, él también ha sufrido. Además de que nos puede ayudar a que vuelvas al mundo.  
—Tienes razón, él es como mi hermano mayor, después que murieron mis padres, pensé que no volvería a tener una familia — me toco dulcemente la mejilla — pero me alegro haberme equivocado.

—Me gustan aún más tus ojos.

—Heterocromía.

—¿Qué?  
—Lo que tengo es Heterocromía, ocurre cuando hay fuertes golpes físicos o genéticos, además de las cicatrices, es lo que a simple vista quedo de mi encuentro cercano a convertirme en un monstruo.

—Aun así, no te dejaría de amar.

—Y es por eso que no me quise acercar antes a ti, pues se lo terca y testaruda que eres.

—Como toda una Redfield.

—¿Tía Claire? — nos sorprende la niña, había olvidado que la pequeña estaba durmiendo en el camarote.  
—¿Qué pasa pequeña saltamontes? — digo tomándola en los brazos.

—¿Qué eran esos ruidos de hace rato? — miro nerviosamente a mi compañero, quien me devuelve la mirada.  
—¿Qué ruidos pequeña?

—Unos ruidos muy graciosos, se parecen a los que escucho a veces en casa, cuando mis papas cierran con llave su cuarto, y creen que estoy dormida — yo quedo boquiabierta, rayos la niña nos escuchó teniendo sexo, y de paso ahora sé que ha escuchado a sus padres teniendo relaciones.

—Lara, quizás estabas soñando, ahora ve dentro del camarote que está haciendo mucho frio y te puedes resfriar — digo mientras la llevo de vuelta a dentro, al regresar afuera, aún estoy asombrada de lo que dijo la niña.

—Creo que traume a mi sobrina.

—En realidad lo hicieron sus padres, nosotros solo le dimos otro ángulo — comenta él sin inmutarse.

—¿Te das cuenta que solo es una niña de tres años?

—Casi cuatro, además ella no sabe lo que escucho. Y posiblemente en unos años ni siquiera recordara nada de eso.

—Eso espero.

Cuando llegamos al puerto, Lara continúa dormida, por lo que decido llevarla en mis brazos, mi amor me ayuda a bajar del Yate, y cubre a la niña con una manta.

—¿Cómo sabré que estás bien?

—Yo me comunicare contigo, es más seguro así.

—No quiero volver a perderte — se acerca a mí me da un beso. Aunque corto esta cargado de pasión.

—Solo te puedo decir que estaré en el mismo continente, hacia al sur.

—Cuídate mucho.

—Tú también, Te amo Claire Redfield.

—Te Amo Piers Nivans — se devolvió al Yate y partió de nuevo hacia el océano, me quedo con la mirada fija en él, un ruido me saca de mi ensoñación, es mi teléfono.

—Claire, ¿Estas bien?

—Si Chris estoy bien, estoy con Lara en tierra firme.

—Lo sé, el GPS me dice que ya estás en el puerto. Ya estamos llegando a donde estas — luego la llamada se corta. Vuelvo a mirar hacia el océano, y ya no hay rastros de Piers, así que camino hacia el puerto, cuando veo que aparecen tres figuras conocidas, cuando me ven corren hacia mí.

—Claire, gracias a dios, trajiste a mi bebe de vuelta — dice Ada abrazándome, aun yo teniendo a Lara cargada. Cuando se separa de nosotras, noto que lleva un cabestrillo en el brazo, allí Leon toma a su hija, y me da un gran beso en la mejilla, de la emoción que tiene no puede gesticular palabra. Así que solo sonríe, luego mi hermano me abraza fuertemente mientras me alza unos cuantos centímetros.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hermanita.

—Solo hice, lo que cualquier tía haría por sus sobrinos. Ahora vayamos a casa, estoy muy cansada…

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Después de mucho tiempo, he vuelto, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi. No prometo cuando sera la próxima actualización, solo diré que ya esta en proceso.

Espero sus comentarios. Nos leemos

#Zhines


End file.
